After The Great War
by CSI.Vikki.HP
Summary: After the ending of the DH but before 19 years later. What would happen if Harry, Ron and Hermione all went back to Hogwars for their 7th year. Main pairings are H/G and R/Hr. On hold as am thinking of re-writting.
1. The Begining

**Here is my first ever Harry Potter story. It is basically about how Harry and Ginny's relationship evolves during Harry, Hermione and Ron returning to Hogwarts to repeat their Seventh Year at the school. It also shows how Ron and Hermione's relationship evolves, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship throughout the year. Expect Drama, Romance and much more. Will include the whole Weasley Family and a little of Hermione's parents. As well as the normal gang at Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter at all, he belongs to the wonderful and fabulous J.K Rowling and her publishers. All I own is the plot line, some own characters later on, the books and DVD's.**

AFTER THE GREAT WAR

Chapter 1

Harry's Point of View

I walk up the quiet dusty lane pulling my school trunk behind me, which leads to the one place where I feel at home. It is the place where I have spent the last 7 summers and even though I am not blood related to any of the people in the house, they are my family. I am of course talking about the Burrow, where the Weasley's live.

I approach the gate of the property and I look at the house that is three stories high and has odd parts sticking out that makes the house very quirky indeed. I push open the gate as quietly as I possibly can. I then start to walk up the short pathway to the front door. Just as I am about to knock on the front door, I see it swing away from me and I am face to face with a women with medium length red hair and a smile on her face.

"Harry Dear. How are you?" She asked as I walked in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. I am not too bad." I reply. "How are you and everyone else?" I ask looking at her face once I have sat my trunk down on the floor.

"We are all coping. Still a little sad at times but we'll get there." She answers, then adds, "Fred would have wanted us to all move on and be happy again." I nod my head in agreement.

There is a slight pause before Mrs Weasley says, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all in yours and Ron's room if you want to go up there."

"Ok, thanks for letting me stay Mrs Weasley." I say as I am about to pick up my trunk and carry it up the stairs.

"Harry. Don't carry your trunk all the way up there, just levitate it up. It is a pleasure having you with us, it doesn't feel the same if you are not here. I wish you could have stayed after Fred's Funeral. I think that Ron, Hermione and Ginny would have liked it." Mrs Weasley explains.

"Believe me Mrs Weasley, I would have much rather have stayed here with you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and everyone else. Except Professor McGonagall asked me to return to Privet Drive just to check on my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin and remove any knowledge of my being with them for good. I would have been here yesterday but my cousin Dudley wasn't home last night and I had to wait for them all to be in the house together. I know I left you all without really giving you a reason just that I would be back in a few days, was rather cruel of me given the circumstances." I explain.

"Harry, you don't need to explain anything to me or any of us. Now go up and see Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they are dying to see you." Mrs Weasley said smiling again.

I then levitated my trunk up the creaky stairs, which led to Ron's room in the attic. It wasn't that long till I was outside the door and I could hear voices coming from inside the room. I wasn't able to hear what was being said though. I knocked on the door and was about to reach for the doorknob when I saw it turning. In a matter of seconds the door was open and I saw sitting on Ron's bed where Ron and Hermione. Ron's arm was around Hermione's waist and his fingers where drawing little patterns on her hip, and her head was on Ron's shoulder and they were both looking out of the window. Neither of them took in the fact that I was even there. I coughed slightly and they both jumped at the sound and looked towards the door. I then heard a giggle coming from behind the door.

Hermione then got off of Ron's bed and ran towards me and gave me a massive bone crushing hug. Once she pulled away and was trying to look angry but was failing badly at it.

"Hermione let Harry get in the room before you kill him." Ron's voice says from behind Hermione and was full of laughter. Hermione stepped aside and let Ron and I hug. Once we pulled apart, I finally walked into the room and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of Ginny sitting on my bed with her knees tucked up against the rest of her body and her arms around them. Her long straight red hair was hanging down her face. She had a small smile on her face as we both just stared at each other, in silence.

I dropped my trunk in the middle of the room and started to walk towards my bed. When I was in front of Ginny, I put my hands out to touch her hands and took them in mine and gently pulled her up and into my body. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and grip my shirt in a death grip. I then wrapped my arms around her neck and shoulders and held her like that for a couple of minutes. She then started to pull away and then she sat back down on my bed and I sat next to her. Ron and Hermione has resumed their previous positions on Ron's bed.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes until Ginny said quietly, "You came back. I was so worried about you and that you might not come back again."

"Of course I did. I said I would didn't I. I just had some things I needed to sort out, that was all." I reply looking Ginny, Ron and Hermione in the eyes, but mostly Ginny.

"What sort of things, mate?" Ron asked.

"Things to do with my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin." I state turning to look at him.

"You're not going to live with them again are you?" Ginny asks looking worried.

"No Gin. Not in a million years. No-one could ever pay me enough Gallons in the world to make me ever go back to Privet Drive again." I answer honestly to her, looking her in eyes.

"So what did you have to do at the Dursley's?" Hermione asked.

"I just returned to get the stuff I left last summer and I had to make them forget about me for good." I answer looking at Ron and Hermione. "I would have been here yesterday but stupid Dudley was out of the house last night and I had to wait for all of them to be in the house before I said the spell." I add. Hermione lets out a gasp at what I have said.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Why on earth did you erase your family's memories of you? And go back to the house to get your stuff?" Hermione half shouts.

"I got my stuff because I am going back to Hogwarts just like you and Ron are, Hermione. I erased their memories of me because I have never really classed them as family, the only reason I ever went back there at the beginning of the summer was because of the protection the house gave me from Voldermort. Besides I am with my real family now." I explain while looking at each of them.

"Why didn't you just tell us that before you left after F..f..fred's funeral?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall asked me not tell anyone about my trip until after I was back." I explained.

"Why bloody well not. For god's sake Dumbledore trusted you, to tell Hermione and me about the Horcruxes's. Why on earth couldn't McGonagall have trusted us to know that you were going back to Privet Drive to collect your thing and erase your families' memories." Ron asked.

"I don't know, but she didn't." I reply taking a deep breath after it and looking at the floor.

I then feel Ginny's hand on my shoulder and she says, "Harry? What is up?"

I continue to look at the floor before saying, "It just feels weird that I don't ever have to go back to the Dursley's and that if I was to meet them on the street they wouldn't even know who I was." I raise my head after I have finished talking. Then I lean back against the wall of the room.

"That is true, but is there a reason that McGonagall got you to erase their memories?" Hermione asked.

"She asked me if I had any intention of going back to live with them and I said no, as your mum and dad had offered to let me stay here. She then said that if I wasn't going to live with them then the best thing I could do for them was to make them forget me. Apparently they didn't like hiding for the past year and didn't like being around magic and everything. So in a way I am doing them a favour. They forget me and in time I will forget them." I explain.

"When did you and McGonagall speak as you were always with us?" Ron enquires.

"Remember the second night after the battle?" I ask. They all nod their heads to say 'yes'. "Well I left the common room to go for a walk and I meet McGonagall and she asked if she could speak with me for a moment." I clarified. "So how is George?" I ask.

Ron and Hermione exchange glances before Ron says, "He is quiet, to damn quiet. He hasn't stepped foot in his and Fred's old room. He is sleeping in Percy's old room and Perce is in Bill's."

"Has he spoken to anyone?" I enquire.

"No. None of us." Ginny says simply. "I wish he would talk to one of us." She adds, resting her head on my shoulder.

"He will once he is ready." Hermione says.

Mrs Weasley's voice is heard from down stairs shouting, "RON!! GINNY!! HERMIONE!! HARRY!! Could you please come down for a minute?" So we all get up and walk out the room and walk down the creaky stairs.

End Harry's Point of View

Molly's Point of View  
I am standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for my family. I have just shouted for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to come help me. I can hear their footsteps on the stairs. I turn around and see my youngest son and his not official girlfriend walking down the last couple of stairs holding hands. Then I see Ginny holding hands with Harry, I know that they were together last year but Harry had to break it off because of the Horcruxes's. I just hope that they can find each other again and from the looks of things they might have.

I know that Arthur and I already think of Harry and Hermione as family, but it would be nice if one day in the future it is made official. That being said I know that Ron and Hermione haven't actually said that they are a couple but I know that since they got back after the war that they have been inseparable. Also we have had an idea that they both liked each other since they first met as all they did was bicker, that didn't really change as they got older but I think the fact that when Ron dated that other girl in their 6th year at Hogwarts it really made Hermione realise what she felt for Ron and vice versa, or so Ginny told me after Harry, Ron and Hermione left.

"What was it you wanted mum?" Ginny asks looking at me.

"Oh right. Could Hermione and Ron clear the table and you and Harry can set the table for dinner." I respond looking at the four of them.

"How many is for dinner, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asks as she gets place mats out.

"Eight of us." I reply. "Also Harry and Hermione it is time you called Arthur and I by our first names, as you guys are of age any way." I add.

"Errr...thanks Molly." I hear Harry say slightly nervously.

I then hear the four of them walk into the dining room and start setting the table. I then hear Arthur, Percy and George enter through the front gate and I can hear them talking in hushed voices that suddenly go silent as they approach the door of the house. The door then opens and my husband and two sons enter and I look at each of them and then say, "What is going on?"

**What is going on? Will Arthur tell Molly and the others the truth? Is it more bad news for them Weasley family? Find out in Chapter 2 of After the Great War.**

**A.N:- Here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all liked it and will review it and let me know if there is anything I should change about it, or anything you want to know. I think the first couple of chapters will be before they get to Hogwarts, like getting there book lists and other things from Diagon Alley ect.**

**Please read and review.**

**Vikki xxx**


	2. Bad News and Great Ideas

Previously in Chapter 1:-

I then hear the four of them walk into the dining room and start setting the table. I then hear Arthur, Percy and George enter through the front gate and I can hear them talking in hushed voices that suddenly go silent as they approach the door of the house. The door then opens and my husband and two sons enter and I look at each of them and then say, "What is going on?"

Chapter 2:-

Arthur, Percy and George each looked at each other before Arthur said, "Molly, I will explain all during dinner. As I need to say it in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"What does it have to do with?" I ask Arthur.

"Mum, deal with it, you are going to have to wait for dinner." Percy says, then moving towards the dining room with George.

I then serve up the dinner and Arthur helps me by carrying it into the dining room where Harry and Ginny are sitting next to each other with Ron and Hermione opposite them. Percy sat on the other side of Ginny and George was on Ron's other side on the other side of the table.

Once we had all sat down and eaten the meal in silence. I cleaned the table with a flick of my wand and the dishes flew into the sink and the water poured in and they started to wash themselves. I was just about to get the desert to the table when Arthur cleared his throat indicating that he was going to speak. Everyone at the table looked at Arthur.

"I have something that I need to say. It is important that you guys let me speak before you guys say anything." Arthur says looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron in particular. We all nod our heads in agreement and wait for Arthur to continue speaking.

"At the Ministry today Kingsley came to me with Percy and asked me if I thought that Harry, Hermione and Ron were up to answering some questions about before the Battle. We all know that you guys haven't said a word about what you guys had to deal with the months before the battle and we respect that and we all know that none of us were that ready to talk after the battle. However what with the Malfoy's trial and the other deatheaters who we captured just after the battle, we need the information that only you guys can give." Arthur says looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Ron each look at each other and then Hermione and Ron both look at Harry to say something.

"Believe me in a way Hermione, Ron and I wish we could put the months before the war behind us, but we know that people need answers and we are the only ones who can give them. However people need to realise that what we went through was not always pleasant and as easy as some people are led to believe." Harry says looking at Hermione and Ron at one part of his speech.

"Are you guys willing to talk to Kingsley?" Percy asks.

The three of them exchange looks and we see Hermione and Ron share a look just between them and then they all slightly nod their heads. "Yes, we are." Ron replies.

"Will what we say remain confidential?" Harry asks.

"Confidential, how?" Arthur asks.

"As in who will be in the room with us? Will we be interviewed together or separately?" Harry asks very valid questions.

"The three of you will be asked to recount what you guys went through together. Kingsley, Percy and I will all be in the room with you guys. No matter what you guys tell us Percy and I are not able to tell anyone else even the rest of this family unless you guys tell us so." Arthur says.

"We will tell Kingsley only what happened. I know I will personally feel better the less people that know certain aspects the better it is. That is why I don't wish Arthur or Percy to be present." Harry states.

"Harry, I know what you and Ron are trying to do but it will come out eventually. We all know it. What with Draco and his parents on trial. We might as well tell them now so they know, instead of finding out later." Hermione says.

"No. 'Mione. I don't want anyone to know what happened especially my family." Ron says slightly fearfully.

"Ron, you know I don't blame you for what happened. Neither you nor Harry could have stopped it even if you could have, and I know you know that. You have to stop beating yourself up about it. You also need to stop beating yourself up about Godric's Hollow before and after. For Merlin's sake you saved Harry's life, don't forget that." Hermione says looking Ron in the eyes and their hands are together on top of the table.

"Ron, mate. You know that she is right as always. If you hadn't come along when you had I know for a fact that I wouldn't be here right now and I owe my life to you and will till I die. As for the other thing you did everything in your power to stop it. If Hermione doesn't blame you for Merlin's sake, then that is all that matters." Harry explains.

"Fine. I still don't want anyone else to know what happened." Ron states firmly.

"I agree with you Ron but if Hermione wants to tell we can't exactly stop her." Harry reasons. "Hermione it is up to you, if you want to tell them." He adds looking at Hermione.

"Ronald, we don't have to explain what you are thinking of, just what happened at Malfoy Manor." Hermione says calmly.

"I don't like it, but alright." Ron says finally giving in.

"Look Harry, Hermione and Ron, you don't have to tell us right now what happened. To be honest right now we are all just glad that you guys are all safe and well alive." George informs them.

"Thanks George, but I think people need to know some of what we went through, so they know how we came to be at Hogwarts that night. Also why we went on the look for the Horcruxes's in the first place." Harry explains.

"It is up to you guys how much you wish to tell us." Arthur explains.

"How about we continue this conversation tomorrow once everyone is refreshed. We will have desert now and then we can all head to bed." I suggest as everyone is given a slice of apple crumble.

Once we have all eaten, I have sent the dishes to be washed. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all head up the stairs. I hear them all come to a stop outside Ginny and Hermione's room.

End Molly's Point of View

Ginny's Point of View

After dinner, with my hand linked in Harry's I led him up the stairs with Ron and Hermione behind us with their hands linked aswell. We all come to stop outside Hermione and my room. Harry dropped my hand and turned me to face him. His hands where on the small of my back and we were really close together, so close that I could feel his breath on my skin. My hands then run up his arms and wrap around his neck and I play with the hairs at the back of his head. He then lowered his head and we looked into each other's eyes and then I close my eyes and I feel Harry's soft lips brush against mine in a soft but slightly passionate kiss. My lips part slightly and Harry nervously slips his tongue into my mouth and my tongue brushes against his and it sends shivers down my spine. Next thing I know Harry's tongue is pulling out of my mouth and his lips leave mine too. I open my eyes and I look right into his green eyes and I can't help but smile, as I smile he face lights up and a smile graces his gorgeous face.

"I love you Ginny. I have missed you so much these past few days. You were the only thing that kept me sane when I had to go back to the Dursley's. Knowing I was going to be able to see your gorgeous face again made the stay bearable." Harry tells me sweetly.

"Harry, I hated you being away. I wasn't sure if you were going to come back when you disappeared. What made it even worse was the fact that Ron and Hermione didn't know where you were. It also didn't help that you choose to leave right after Fred's funeral and it didn't only feel like I had lost my brother but also my boyfriend. However I am so glad that you are back here and you are safe. I love you too Harry, and have for the past year." I tell him not quite as sweetly as he had told me.

"Gin, darling. Please don't be mad at me. You know that I didn't really want to leave you in the lurch. I was trying to keep you safe. I am about to tell you something that neither Hermione nor Ron know, when Voldermort attacked me you were the person I thought of. You were the sole reason that I came back when I had the choice." Harry tells me and I can feel tears form in my eyes.

"Harry, that is so sweet of you to say. I don't really know what to say to that. Apart from that I would do the exact same as you if I was in your position. You mean the world to me and I know you always will." I explain to him sweetly.

Then Hermione's voice broke us out of our kind of trace we were in saying, "Ron and I have come up with an idea of how we could each spend the night with who we would prefer to be with."

"What is your plan?" Harry asks, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Well we were thinking that Harry could apperate into Ginny's room and Hermione will apparate into my room once Mum has checked that we are all in our right rooms and then about 5 o'clock we change back so Mum never thinks anything changed." Ron says quietly.

"I like that plan. It is a deal." I say looking up at Harry's sweet face, smiling down at me sweetly. Then Harry and Ron walk past us and up the stairs to their room.

In my room

Hermione and I change into our night clothes and neither of us can hide the fact that we both have massive smiles on our faces. We both then sit on our beds in silence.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" I ask her, looking at her.

"Yeah, sure Gin. What is it?" She asks looking at me.

"Are you planning on telling Mum and Dad about you and Ron?" I ask.

"I want to, as I hate the idea of sneaking around. I think Ron and I will need to talk about the best way to tell them. Although I do think that your Mum already suspects something." Hermione says.

"Why do you think that?" I ask curiously.

"Well, right after Harry disappeared Ron and I only really spoke to each other the first couple of days and for the fact that we have barely spent a minute apart from each other since we all came back from Hogwarts after the battle." Hermione explains.

"That is true. You know that we know you guys all spent a lot of time together and that not being together constantly would take time to adjust to. I think that is why Mum let you sleep in Ron and Harry's room the first night we came back. I also think it might have had something to do with the look on your three faces when Mum said you had to sleep in here. Also I know that the night after Fred's funeral and Harry went away she let you stay with Ron because she figured you guys could support each other and what with Harry not here she knew Ron would want someone close to him." I explained to her.

"All three of us wondered why Molly let us all sleep in the attic the first night back without any protest. I also wondered about the night after Fred's funeral too. Now it all makes sense. To be honest I think she knows and is just waiting for us to say it." Hermione informs me. "Are you and Harry going to tell Molly and Arthur about you two?" She asks me.

"Yeah we are, just not yet. Well today is Monday so by the end of the week they will know." I tell her.

"I think that Molly knows you two are either together or very close to getting together again." She tells me.

"Why do you think that?" I ask her completely surprised by what she has just told me.

"She didn't seem that surprised when we were all in the kitchen and you two were holding hands or the fact that you two were sitting next to each other at dinner." She explains.

"I see your point. She will be thrilled once she knows about you and Ron. I swear she can't wait for the day you tell her you two are engaged. I know she already thinks of you and Harry as family, but she would also love for you to be Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley." I say smiling at Hermione's shocked face at the last part.

"I also know that she can't wait for you to marry Harry and for him to become part of the family too." Hermione says back to me.

There is a knock at the door and Mum pops her head around the door. "You girls should be in bed. Night Hermione. Night Ginny." She says.

"Night Mum." I say.

"Night Molly." I hear Hermione say. Mum then closes the door and we hear her walk up the stairs to the attic.

We both know that it won't be long till we can each see our boyfriend again. We then hear Mum entering her room. After a couple of minutes we hear a faint 'pop' sounding and standing in the middle of the room is Harry with a massive smile on his face. He then walks over to my bed and sits down next to me and then he looks at Hermione and says, "You had better get up there as Ron is dying to see you. Enjoy yourselves and I'll see you later on when we swap back."

"You two enjoy yourselves too. See you later." She says smiling before disappearing out of the room.

**Do our couples get back in the right rooms in time? Do Ron and Hermione decide to tell Arthur and Molly? How much do Harry, Hermione and Ron tell the Weasley's about before the Battle? Find out in Chapter 3.**

**A.N:- Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy. Read and Review. Thanks.**

**Vikki x**


	3. The Truth is Revealed

Previously in Chapter 2:-

We both know that it won't be long till we can each see our boyfriend again. We then hear Mum entering her room. After a couple of minutes we hear a faint 'pop' sounding and standing in the middle of the room is Harry with a massive smile on his face. He then walks over to my bed and sits down next to me and then he looks at Hermione and says, "You had better get up there as Ron is dying to see you. Enjoy yourselves and I'll see you later on when we swap back."

"You two enjoy yourselves too. See you later." She says smiling before disappearing out of the room.

Chapter 3:-

Once Hermione had left the room, Harry turned and looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back. He then leaned in towards me and I closed my eyes as I felt Harry's soft lips crash onto mine. Harry's hands cupped my face and my arms went around his waist. He then gently pushed me back onto my bed, never breaking the kiss. After what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes Harry pulled out of the kiss.

I opened my eyes and I saw his bright green eyes staring back at me and then he whispered in my ear, "I love you Ginny. So much."

I then say quietly, "I love you too Harry. So very much".

Harry then climbs more onto my bed and so his body is over mine. I can fell his hot breath on my neck. Then I feel his lips touch the base of my neck and he kisses it. I can tell what he is about to do, so I say quietly and without moaning as much as possible, "Harry."

At the sound of my voice, he stops his actions. He looks at me and says with worry in his eyes and voice, "Gin, Did I hurt you?"

"You never hurt me. As much as I want you to do what you were doing. I don't think I am quite ready for that yet." I say avoiding his eyes and looking at the covers on my bed.

Harry's hand is then under my chin and he raises my face to look at him, "I'm sorry Ginny. I should have discussed this with you before going ahead with it. You know that I love you and I am not in this relationship for sex. I am happy to wait for you to be ready, no matter how long that is." I can hear the sincerity in his voice. I look at him and I know he is telling the truth. Harry then rolls off of me and he lies down next to me and he wraps his right arm around my stomach and I put my left arm over Harry's and both of us smile at the fact that we are both together.

End Ginny's Point of View

With Hermione and Ron- Hermione's point of View

I re-appear in Ron's attic room. I see him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I cough quietly; Ron then spins his head around and sees me standing in his room. As soon as he sees me he rushes of his bed and towards me. My arms are barely around his neck before; I feel Ron's lips crash onto mine with such passion and want. That I can't help myself but moan into the kiss.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two Hours Later

Ron and I are both lying next to each, with Ron's left arm around my shoulders and my left hand is on his chest. I am wearing Ron's Orange Chudley Cannon's t-shirt that is like three sizes too big for me but I love it, meanwhile Ron is wearing a white wife-beater t-shirt. We were both awake after a little sleep after our previous activity. Even though there was a silencing charm on the room, we were both talking quietly.

"Ron, have you thought about telling your parents about us? As I hate the idea of us having to sneak around behind their backs." I explain while drawing imaginary patterns on his t-shirt with my left hand that is on his chest.

"Yeah, I have. I just don't know what to say to them. I know that they will be pleased for us as I know they both think of you as family already but I'm not sure if they might think it is too soon after Fred." Ron admits.

"I know how you feel. However I think this may be just the thing to remind us all that Fred would want us to be happy." I tell him softly.

"That is true." He says. After a minute of silence between us, he asks, "'Mione, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Ron." I answer truthfully turning my head to look at him.

"Is Ginny happy with Harry?" He asks seriously.

"As far as I can tell, she is. She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the prospect of spending the night with Harry. I know that it is early days for them, after last year. Harry is happy too right?" I state.

"Yeah, Harry is happy. You don't think that they have done what we just did, do you?" Ron asks.

"No, I don't. I don't think they are anywhere near that stage right now. Why do you ask because you know as well as I do that Harry adores Ginny?" I ask him.

"I'm just looking out for my only sister. No matter who she is with I will look out for her. Although I will tell you something that I am glad it is Harry that she is with because I know he will do right by her." Ron admits.

"I absolutely love it that you are looking out for Ginny but you know as well as I do that she can look after herself. You also know that Harry would never do anything to purposely hurt Ginny especially after last year." I say to him.

"I know he hurt her last summer but I also know that he thought he did it for her own good. Except it never worked." Ron tells me.

"Ron, what do you mean by it never worked?" I ask curiously.

"Sorry 'Mione but I can't tell you that. Ginny told me something that not even Harry knows yet about her time at Hogwarts last year. Once Harry knows I promise you I will tell you. I don't think that either Harry or Ginny will mind you knowing." Ron says looking me in the eyes.

I smile at him, "That is fine. I'm glad that Ginny trusted you enough to confess whatever it was." I say lovingly at him. I then lean up and kiss Ron sweetly on the lips.

After a few minutes like that Ron pulls away and says, "As much as I would love to spend all our time doing that. I really think we should try to get some more sleep. Night love." He tells me before placing a kiss to my lips just as I did before.

"Night Ronald." I say. We then move closer together and fall asleep almost instantly as we are in each other's arms.

End Hermione's Point of View

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Five O'clock in the morning- Harry's Point of View

I hear Ginny's alarm clock going off quietly. I look at the time and realise that I have to go back up to the attic so that Molly doesn't find out that I spent the night with Ginny and Hermione and Ron spent the night together too.

I gently unwrap my arm from around Ginny's stomach, trying not to wake her. I then climb over Ginny's sleeping body. I am almost beside Ginny's bed when she stirs and says sleepily, "Harry, don't go please. I love you."

I smile and quietly say, "Gin, you know I have to go otherwise your Mum will find out and then I'll get thrown out and forbidden from seeing you. You don't want that, do you? I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours." I then gently kiss her on the lips. She then rolls over to where I had been lying in her bed. I smiled at the sight before my eyes as I disappeared back up to the attic room that I share with Ron.

When I reappeared in the attic, the sight before my eyes made me smile. Ron and Hermione were cuddled together fast asleep, Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder and Ron's arm was around Hermione's waist. I am really glad that they both have finally come to their senses and saw what many people saw for years. It is even funnier to think that I saw that Ron and Hermione liked each after all three of us met on the train to Hogwarts in First Year. I know that most people don't understand the bond that Hermione, Ron and I share but I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. They are my best friends and have been with me through everything and I owe them a lot.

I then decide that I had better wake Hermione up so that she can get back down to her room before Molly wakes up at 6 o'clock. I walk over to Ron's bed and I lean down next to Hermione and whisper in her ear, "Hermione. You had better wake up because you need to get back down to your room before Molly wakes up."

She stirs and says sleepily, "Harry, I hate you. I'm nice and comfy here. Why do I have to move?"

"You think I wouldn't prefer to be with Ginny right now. You need to move because you and I both know what Molly would do if she found out what we both did last night." I reply.

She opens her eyes and climbs out of Ron's embrace and out of the bed which causes him to stir saying, "'Mione? Love? Don't go. I need you to stay. I can't sleep without you."

"Ron. Wake up." She says calmly and gently shaking him.

Ron then wakes up and says, "Harry what are you doing here?" while looking between me and Hermione.

"If you remember Ron, you share your room with me not Hermione. Besides Molly will be up soon. So we need to change back before she is." I explain to a bewilded Ron.

"Fine. I don't like it." Ron huffs.

"I'll see you boys in a few hours for breakfast." Hermione says before she kisses Ron on the lips.

Just before she goes to go back to her room, I say, "Hermione, are we able to meet after breakfast to decide what we tell Molly and Arthur and the rest about the Battle and before it?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione responds with before disappearing back to her room.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

At Breakfast

By the time Ron and I get down to breakfast, everyone else is already up. Ron slips into the seat next to Hermione and I slip into the seat next to Ginny. Molly then hands both Ron and I a plate with sausages, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and baked beans, along with a cup of Orange juice. Ron tucks in as if he hasn't eaten in a month, which with Molly's cooking isn't possible.

Once everyone had finished breakfast, Arthur brought up the one subject that if I am honest Ron, Hermione and I were trying to avoid all together. "If you guys want to tell us about what we spoke about last night that is fine. It is up to you guys how much you tell us. Before you do, we need you guys to know some things. We won't judge any of you for any of your actions during the time you were on the run. Also that we love all of you and that can't change. Is that clear?"

We all nod out heads in agreement. I then look at Ron and Hermione before I ask, "Arthur are we able to just discuss something before we tell you want you want to know?"

"Of course you are. We'll be in the sitting room waiting for you to come in when you are ready." Arthur says while he, Molly, George, Percy and Ginny all get up and leave the three of us at the table.

Once they have all left. I look at my two best friends and then say, "I think we should tell them the whole truth. They deserve it."

"I agree with Harry." Hermione says, while Ron has a shocked expression on his face.

"How...How can you agree with Harry? You know that I don't want them knowing the whole truth." Ron says.

"Ron, Hermione and I both know why you don't want your family to know the full truth, but they have sacrificed a lot of things for me in the past. I fell that I owe them the truth." I explain to him.

Ron is silent for a few minutes before finally saying, "Fine. When we get to it can I at least defend my actions?"

"Of course you can Ron. They deserve to know the truth from your mouth, not Harry's or mine." Hermione says. "You both ready for this?" She asks looking between Ron and I.

"Yes." Both Ron and I say in unison.

The three of us then walk into the sitting room of the Burrow. To see that everyone has left us a space on the floor. We sit down and no-one says anything for a while.

I break the silence by saying, "This all started before Dumbledore died. He and I went in search of the Horcruxes's. Dumbledore already had two out of the seven; he had the diary that Lucius gave to Ginny in our second year and a ring that belonged to Riddle's Grandfather- Marvolo Gaunt. The night that Dumbledore died we had left Hogwarts to retrieve another of the Horcruxes's. However what we thought was a real Horcrux, later turned out to be a fake placed there by Sirius's brother Regulus. Dumbledore was already dying because of Marvolo's ring, well the curse on that Riddle put on the ring.

When Dumbledore and I started our private lessons on Riddle, he said that I was allowed to tell Ron and Hermione. To be honest I never really expected them to come with me when I told them after Dumbledore's funeral that I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. They then told me that they were going to come along and that was it. Obviously you guys know that we left after Bill and Fleur's wedding. When we left we ended up in London and then Grimmauld Place. We stayed there for a while. It was there that we received your Patronus, Arthur that everyone was safe.

The Horcrux that Dumbledore and I thought we had found was a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Riddle's mother Merope Gaunt was one of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin. She sold the family heirloom after Tom Riddle Sr, Riddle's farther left her and she had no money. She got very little for it. She sadly died shortly after having Riddle. That is how he ended up in the Orphanage. We later found the real locket that we each wore during the day so that we never lost it. We lived in the tent that we used during the Quidditch World Cup and we got food from where we could." I then look at Ron to speak next.

"This is the part of the story that I hate to have to admit to you. The locket that we all wore affected me in a way I guess similar to how Riddle's diary affected Ginny. When I wore it played on thoughts that were in my head that I knew weren't true." Ron begins to explain while giving a sly look at Hermione and I. He then clearly took Hermione's hand in his before he started to speak again, and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. However everyone else's reaction except Ginny's was one of shock, but I think they were not going to interrupt just now. I noticed that they were looking at me and noticed that I seemed quite comfortable with it.

Ron then started talking again, "The Horcrux affected me a lot more worse than it affected Hermione and Harry. As a result of that, I made a split second decision that I regretted immediately after it. I ended up walking out on Harry and Hermione; I stayed with Bill and Fleur for a while. I then went back to where I had left Harry and Hermione, and I just basically walked around nearby, knowing that they would have to get food and re-appear at some point. In the end I saw Harry following this doe patronus and then he dived into the pond where Godric Gryffindor's sword was. The locket that Harry was wearing then started to choke him. So I went in and I managed to free him from it and I destroyed it with the sword. It was then that Harry took me back to the tent and they filled me in on what went on while I had been away." Ron explained, looking at his family before looking at Hermione, to say that she should talk next.

"Basically we had no idea what Riddle had used as a Horcrux, so knowing where to look was difficult. I know that Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hallow. I understood why he wanted to, because that was where James and Lily had died, I just thought that it was a bad idea. In the end however Harry talked me into it. So we left and went there and Harry saw his parent's graves and what is left of his house. We met who we thought was Bathilda Bagshot, except it turned out to be Nagini. Harry didn't notice anything odd because she was speaking Parseltongue, and he understood her. It was only until the end where we realised that Bathilda was Bathilda. We only really just escaped Godric's Hallow before Riddle came for us. Harry's wand got broken in the commotion of everything." Hermione explained to everyone.

I then took back over the story. "Hermione received Dumbledore's copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. We then decided to look into the Tale of The Three Brothers. We then decided we would go and talk to Luna's farther. It was then that he went to sell us out of Deatheaters to try and get Luna back. Basically we figured that if I had the resurrection stone, the elder wand and the cloak of invisibility I might have been able to defeat Riddle. We managed to escape and after a while we were ok. Ron had obviously told us about Riddle's mane being tabooed. However I forgot and used it and then we were captured by snatchers and took to Malfoy Manor. Where we ended up meeting Luna, Dean, Griphook a Goblin and Mr Ollivander." I describe for everyone.

"I was then separated from Ron and Harry." Hermione explains slowly. She then pauses for a while. She then looks at Ron and me, before Ron squeezes her hand encouraging her to go on. "I was then tortured to find out how we had Godric Gryffindor's sword because as far as Bellatrix was concerned the sword was still in her vault at Gringotts. I decided to say that it was a fake and they got Griphook to confirm if it was a fake or not. I could Ron screaming down in the Dungeon to get them to stop. The next thing I knew was that Ron and Harry, along with Dean, Mr Ollivander and Griphook had escaped from the dungeon and we were trying to escape. Dobby helped us to escape. Bellatrix killed him. When we made it to Shell Cottage, we buried Dobby as the free elf, which he was. We spent a while there, before we decided to try and break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, as we figured this must be where some of the other Horcruxes's where." Hermione says.

"We were right. We found Helga Hufflepuff's Cup but not Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem which we thought could have been a Horcrux. We right, it just wasn't there. We escaped just like the Prophet said, on the dragon that Hermione wanted to keep." Ron explained while laughing at Hermione's face at what he had said. They then both just stared at each other for a while. I could tell that everyone including Ginny was shocked by this behaviour they were witnessing as they had never seen either of them tease each other, but I couldn't help but smile at them. I then cleared my throat to get Ron and Hermione's attention; they both jumped a little at the sound and looked at me. I gave a slight nod to say two things, one was that they weren't alone and two for Ron to carry on with the story. "Anyway... aside from the dragon. We had another of Riddle's Horcruxes's, just this time no way to destroy it. We didn't have Gryffindor's Sword anymore. So we kept hold of it, while we tried to think of a way to destroy it. We also had to think of another place that Riddle would have chosen to hide a Horcrux. Harry then mentioned that like him, Riddle would thought of Hogwarts as a home. We knew that he had asked Dumbledore for a job not long after he left Hogwarts but was declined. Harry then thought that he might have hidden the Diadem on his last visit while asking about a job. So we decided that we would go to Hogwarts and see if we could find it. We met Aberforth and realised that he was Dumbledore's brother and what really happened to their sister Ariana. It was then that Aberforth showed us the tunnel that leads to the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts. We then met Neville and he led us back to Hogwarts. We then met up with people in the reformed DA and then everyone else basically came through the tunnel to as you know. The rest you pretty much know." I conclude.

"Thank you all of you for telling us that. We know it must have been hard for you all to tell us about it." Arthur says to us.

"Ron, we don't blame you for what you did, understand that. We are proud that you went back and joined Hermione and Harry. As they have forgiven you that is the main thing. Hermione, dear it must have horrible being tortured by Bellatrix and I'm really sorry that you had to go through that." Molly says looking at Ron and Hermione in turn.

"I have a couple of questions, if you guys don't mind?" George asks slightly nervously. "Where were you two at the beginning of the Battle?" he asks pointing at Ron and Hermione. "Also Harry what happened in the Forrest and didn't Dumbledore leave you that Golden Snitch, did it help?" He asks.

I look at Ron and Hermione and say, "You tell them where you were first." Then I smile as they blush slightly.

"Well as you know once Harry left to go look for the Diadem, Hermione and I were talking amongst ourselves and we realised that there could still be a way to destroy the Cup. So we went to the Girls Bathroom on the Second Floor, where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets lies. I then mimicked Harry saying something in Parseltongue to get the Chamber to open. We then went down and found a Basilisk's fang and Hermione destroyed the Cup as she hadn't destroyed one at that point." Ron explained, while Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, that explains where you guys were."Ginny says smiling at them.

"Harry, tell us about the snitch and the Forest." Hermione says looking at me.

"You know how we couldn't figure out how to open it." I say looking at Ron and Hermione. They nod their heads. "Well as I was walking to Riddle, I told the snitch that I was going to die. It opened at the end. When it did it revealed the resurrection stone that turned out to be in Marvolo's ring. I saw versions of my parents, Lupin and Sirius. They stayed with me as I went to face Riddle. Riddle then killed me; I was in a limbo with Dumbledore at Kings Cross. It was there that I saw part of Riddle's soul dying, which meant that in a way I was one of the Horcruxes's we were looking for. Dumbledore then gave me a choice, to come back to you all or to stay with my parents, Sirius and Lupin. I came back as you know. Narcissa was asked to check if I was dead by Riddle and she lied to him by saying that I was dead when I wasn't. Hagrid then carried me back to Hogwarts and well you know the rest." I explain.

"Did you tell Neville to kill Nagini?" Ron asked seriously.

"Yeah I did, just before I left to face Riddle. I knew that once Nagini was dead I would be able to kill Riddle once and for all as he only had one more piece of his soul left on earth." I say looking at everyone.

"Ok, here is another question. That we would like an honest answer to. Ron and Hermione are you two together?" Molly asks and can't help but smile at the end.

I can't help but snigger at the apparently bewilded expressions on both Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Yeah. We were going to tell you, honest. I just thought that you guys might think it is too soon after Fred." Ron explains looking at his parents.

"No, it isn't too soon. In fact I think Fred would have loved it. HE saw as did we all long ago that you two liked each other." George says. "If Harry saw it, then it was only a matter of time before you two did." He adds layghing.

"Harry? You saw us together too? Since when?" Hermione asks shocked and looking at me.

"Since the first day we met." I state simply. Everyone in the room gasps at what I said.

"You mean on the train in First Year?" Ginny asks shocked.

"Yes. The day that Hermione was looking for Neville's frog Trevor. Ron was about to do a spell that Fred and George had taught him to turn Scabber's yellow. I believe that Hermione's answers to the fact that it didn't work where Are you sure that is a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Hermione looks at me slightly embarrassed. "When did everyone else realise?" She asks.

"The first time you and Harry stayed here, so just before your Second year at Hogwarts." Arthur answers.

"All that time, you guys knew?" Ron asks.

"Yes we did." Molly says. The she turns to me and asks, "Is there anything we should know Harry?"

**What does Harry say? Will he and Ginny come clean about their relationship? Find out in Chapter 4 of After The Great War.**

**A.N:- Enjoy and please Review.**

**Vikki x**


	4. Revelations and Disappearances

Previously in Chapter 3

Hermione looks at me slightly embarrassed. "When did everyone else realise?" She asks.

"The first time you and Harry stayed here, so just before your Second year at Hogwarts." Arthur answers.

"All that time, you guys knew?" Ron asks.

"Yes we did." Molly says. Then she turns to me and asks, "Is there anything we should know Harry?"

Chapter 4

"What do you mean, Molly?" I ask her, while Ginny and I share a quick look.

"Harry, you know what I am on about." Molly says looking at Ginny and I.

I then get up off the floor and go sit next to Ginny and we link hands, "Ok, yes there is something that you need to know. Ginny and I are together and this time it is forever." I explain.

"Finally." Arthur exclaims.

"What?" Ginny asks dumbfounded.

"Sorry. We figured that there was something going on with you guys as after the Battle you guys were barely apart and for the fact that while we were in hiding Gin, you seemed slightly more worried about Harry than Ron and Hermione." Arthur explained.

"That is kind of true. I was worried about you and Ron too." Ginny says looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny, there are no hard feelings." Ron says to her.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny says smiling at her older brother.

"I have a question." Percy says. "I know it is kind of personal but Harry did you break-up with Ginny last year because you knew you were going to look for the Horcruxes's or because you thought it would keep her safe?" He asks.

"How do you know that Harry and Ginny were together before?" Ron asks.

"I have my sources." Percy explains.

"In a way it is both of them. I had an idea that if Riddle knew that Ginny and I were together he would have used her to try and get me to come back to Hogwarts earlier than I did. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her." I explain. Ginny then gets up and leaves the room crying without saying a word to anyone. Then we hear the front door close.

"What was that all about?" George asks.

"I know what it was about and it is about time Harry knew too. Harry go after her and be gentle, it will be really hard for her to tell you." Ron explains seriously from where he is sitting next to Hermione.

I then get up off the sofa that Ginny and I were sharing and I follow the path Ginny took. In a matter of minutes I am outside the Burrow and I can see Ginny sitting at the base of the tree in the garden with tears streaming down her face. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders and let her cry on my shirt.

After a couple of minutes Ginny stops crying and raises her head from my shoulder and she looks at me. I smile at her and I can't help but think she is the most beautiful women in the world.

"Ginny, you look beautiful. I love you." I tell her sincerely.

"You might change your mind about that after I have told you what I need to." Ginny says looking at me seriously.

"Let me be the judge of that Gin." I say.

She then takes a breath and says, "There is something you need to know about my time at Hogwarts while you were finding the Horcruxes's."

"What sort of things Gin?" I ask worriedly.

"Things that I know you aren't going to like. You have to let me explain everything before you go off your head. Promise me." She asks quietly but seriously.

"I'll do my best. That is all I can promise you." I tell her truthfully.

"I know you broke up with me because you didn't want Riddle to hurt me. He never did, but someone else did. Amycus Carrow did things to me that... well only my boyfriend should do to me." Ginny says slowly.

I stiffen at the images that are flashing through my mind of Ginny in pain and screaming. I know that she has realised what I had done and I tried to loosen my body, but was unable to. She then turned her body, so she was facing me. She put her hand on my stiffen jaw and creased my check slowly, trying to get me to calm down. She could clearly see the anger and hurt in my eyes at what she had said.

"Harry, please you have to calm down." I hear Ginny whisper in my ear.

"Ginny, I wish I could be as calm as you about this, but I can't. I hate the fact that I wasn't there to protect you from it. You shouldn't have had to go through that because of me." I tell her honestly with anger in my voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. Even if they made it seem it at the time." Ginny says quietly.

"What do you mean, even if they made it seem it at the time?" I ask seriously but curiously too, looking at her while linking our hands together.

"Well when Carrow did what he did, he would say things like, your precious boyfriend obviously doesn't love you as he hasn't come to save you. Also that I wouldn't be good enough for you now because of what he was doing. That you could have the pick of any girl in the world why would you want me the daughter from a blood traitor. He also changed his voice so that it sounded like yours at times." She explained. She then took a deep breath before saying, "The last time he changed so that he looked like you. I think he thought that it would calm me down, except it made it worse. I knew you would never do anything that he was doing to me. By the way I told Ron what Carrow did and I know that he hasn't told Hermione, although I do think she should know." She says truthfully looking me in the eyes.

I am silent for a while just looking just passed of Ginny. I then look at her and ask "How can you love me after you went through that because of me?"

"I went through it so that he couldn't do it to anyone else. I love you because I know that you would never ever do anything like that to me. I also love you because you sacrificed not only our love and your own happiness for the wizarding world but also your life and that is a brave and gallant thing to do, a very Gryffindor thing to do, Harry." Ginny explains.

"That doesn't make it any easier to get round the fact that Carrow abused you Gin. He did something that no human let alone man should do to a woman, least of all the woman that I love and admire the most." I tell her almost shouting at her.

We both sit in silence for a while. During this time the pictures of what Carrow did to Ginny flash through my mind and I get even angrier. In the end I stand up and walk back towards the Burrow, even though I can hear Ginny calling out to me.

I slam the front door and I walk back into the sitting room and I glare at Ron before shouting, "YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!"

"I wasn't my place Harry and you know it. I know that it is hard to hear but you would have hated me telling you. If this was Hermione we were talking about I know I would have hated for you to tell me about it and not for her too. That is why I told Ginny that she should tell you sooner rather than later." Ron says calmly.

There is a silence between us before I say, "I'm going for a fly." Then I go out the back door and towards the shed where the Weasley's keep their broomsticks. I open the shed door and I grab my broom and I walk a little way away from it before I push off the ground and I feel the cold air rush against my face.

End Harry's Point of View

Ginny's Point of View

I see Harry walking angrily back towards the house. I call out to him but he just ignores me. I see him enter the house and I walk up to the front door and I can him shouting and Ron saying something calmly. Then I hear another door slam shut. I then decide to open the door, so I walk into the sitting room and I see that my parents, Percy, George and Hermione all have very confused looks on their faces.

Ron sees me and says, "You told him, I see."

"Yeah I did. You were right he had to know. Either you or I can tell Hermione." I answer.

"Both of us. Are you going to tell everyone else?" Ron asks.

"Suppose I better. Was Harry really angry?" I ask worriedly.

"Just a little yeah. Basically he yelled at Ron and then Ron said something about it having to come from you not him." Percy explains.

"Where is Harry? In his room?" I ask.

"No Gin, he said he was going for a fly" Hermione.

"That isn't good. Ron you don't think that Harry would have gone to Azkaban do you?" I ask even more worriedly.

"No, I don't think he has. He has probably just gone to clear his head for a bit."Ron answers truthfully. "You know Harry, Gin. He just needs time to himself. He'll be fine and will be back before you know it." He adds look at me seriously.

"Ginny dear, what is it you need to tell us?" Mum asks me.

"It is something about my time at Hogwarts that only Ron and Harry know about. You know how we had Amycus Carrow teaching us, well he did things to me that were not very appropriate as he was a teacher and I was a pupil. He did things that only really Harry should do to me, but not like Carrow did." I try to explain, rather badly.

Mum then runs next to me and hugs me. Once she has released me, she asks, "Why did he do it?"

"He thought that if he did, Harry would come back to Hogwarts to save me. He said that Harry didn't love me and that he could have his pick of any girl why would he want the daughter of a blood traitor and that I wasn't good enough for Harry because of what he was doing. He even changed his voice to sound like Harry's and the last time before I left school he changed his appearance so that he even looked like Harry." I explain.

"Ginny, you know that Harry would never do any of the things that Carrow did to you. He adores you and would never purposely hurt you, especially after how he hurt you after you broke up last year and even more so now." Hermione says, letting go of Ron's hand and walking over to me.

"I know all that. I knew when Carrow changed into Harry that it wasn't really Harry doing it, to me." I answer truthfully.

"Ginny. Harry has never tried to do the things that Carrow did has he?" Dad asks seriously.

"No Dad, he hasn't. We only got back together about a week ago. He was away for 3 days and nights and the other four nights we were at Hogwarts in our separate dorm rooms." I answer honestly.

"That is good to hear." Dad replies.

"So I take it Harry didn't take the news well?" Percy asks.

"He took it much better than I expected him too. Right after I told him he just stiffened up. It was only later that he got angry." I explain. Then I look at Ron and Hermione, as Hermione is now next to Ron again, then I say, "Are you sure he will be ok?"

They both look at each other and then Hermione says smiling slightly, "He will be, don't worry."

Mum then looks at me and suggests "How about we go into Diagon Alley for a little bit?"

"I don't know if I really fancy it, Mum." I say.

"How about we all go and I'll treat everyone to a couple of Butter beers on me." Dad says smiling.

"Alright. Thanks Dad." I reply smiling.

"Dad, Hermione and I were going to stay here, just in case you know Harry comes back." Ron says, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Alright. That is fine. We'll be back in a couple of hours." He says while we all make our way to the fireplace, to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. My last image before I star to go to the Leaky Cauldron is of Ron and Hermione standing together with smiles on their faces.

End Ginny's Point of View

Hermione's Point of View

Once everyone else had left the house and it was only Ron and I, it felt slightly strange. We both walked over to one of the sofas and sat down next to each other. I then rested my head on Ron's shoulder and his arm is around my shoulders, our left hands are linked together. We both sit in silence for a while neither of us knowing what to say. I then felt Ron press a kiss into the side of my head. I smile and turn to face him and then I feel his lips pressed against mine in a soft kiss. We stay like that for a while until we both need air, so we break the kiss.

"Hermione, last night was wonderful and I am so glad that we shared it together." I hear Ron tell me.

"Ron, so am I. I never knew that someone else could make me feel the way you did last night. I am so happy that you are the person that made me feel the way I did last night. I love you Ron." I explain to him.

"I love you too 'Mione and I always will." Ron says, then he kisses me again. After the kiss he asks, "Are you worried about Harry?"

"Yes I am slightly. I just think that this will be another think that he will blame himself for." I say.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Ron asks looking at me in the eyes.

"Well Ginny confided in you about Carrow and Harry confided in me about something's after the battle." I explain.

"What sort of things?" Ron asks worriedly.

"Not what you are thinking. You know that Harry and I are like brother and sister." I explain while looking him in the eyes seriously.

"I know that but it hurts slightly that he couldn't confide in both of us." I hear Ron say.

"There is a reason for that Ron. Harry blames himself for Fred's death aswell as Remus, Tonks and everyone else that died at Hogwarts. I now have a very strong feeling that he will now be blaming himself for what Carrow did to Ginny. You know him, he hates the fact that people gave their lives to help him defeat Voldermort and now he learns that Ginny went through that ordeal just because of him." I explain to him.

"I know that Harry blames himself for Fred, Remus and Tonks deaths. I also have no doubt that he is now blaming himself for the whole Carrow and Ginny thing, but he had no control over those things. Fred, Remus and Tonks all knew that there was a possibility of dying in the battle. As for the Carrow/Ginny thing he had no control over it and didn't even know it was happening. I know that what he has learnt about Ginny hasn't changed the way he feels about her, but I think Ginny might be worried that Harry doesn't love her the same way now." Ron states.

"I think that too. We both know how Harry deals with things, whereas your family doesn't really and even Ginny to a certain extent. He'll be back once he has thought everything through. Can you promise me something?" I ask Ron.

"Anything, Hermione." Ron replies.

"If Harry isn't back by breakfast time tomorrow, we will go looking for him?" I ask

"Definitely. By then I will be worried and I know for a fact that Ginny and my Mum will be too by then. I also know that Ginny will want to come but I think it just needs to be us. We will be able to make Harry see sense in our own way." Ron suggests.

"Ok. That is fine. I sort of hope that we don't have to go looking for him though." I say smiling at his face.

"I know me too. You want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. You can pick any one." I reply.

So Ron gets off the sofa and picks a movie and puts into the DVD player. He then joins me on the sofa again; in the same position we were when we sat down after the rest of the Weasley's left.

**Does Harry come back or do Ron and Hermione have to go looking for him? Are they are to talk some sense into Harry? Find out in Chapter 5 of After the Great War.**

**A.N:- Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I am going to ask for 3 reviews until I update as I have haven't had many for this story. I really want to know what you all think of it. Love it or hate it, let me know. Should I change anything, let me know again.**

**I have just stated College and I am also a Uni student so right now my time to write will be limited but I will do my best to update as I can.**

**Please, read and review.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Vikki xx **


	5. The Truth is Told

Previously in Chapter 4

"Ok. That is fine. I sort of hope that we don't have to go looking for him though." I say smiling at his face.

"I know me too. You want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. You can pick any one." I reply.

So Ron gets off the sofa and picks a movie and puts into the DVD player. He then joins me on the sofa again; in the same position we were when we sat down after the rest of the Weasley's left.

Chapter 5

A Couple of hours later

Ron and I are still sitting on the sofa cuddled up together when we hear the fire roar to life. I then see the Weasley's each come out of the fireplace and sit on the sofas and chairs in the room and Ginny is the last person to sit down. She looks at both Ron and I and then looks around the room for Harry, Ron and I share a look at each other.

Ron then slowly says, "Ginny...He isn't...here. I'm so...sorry."

I then see Ginny look directly at Ron and asks, "He isn't. Are you sure? He hasn't just apparated upstairs to your room."

"Gin...you know aswell as all of us that Harry isn't the quietest person to apparate." I remind her.

"Did he take his invisibility cloak? He might have come in under it and you never noticed." Ginny argues with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, you know that you are talking to both Ron and I right? You know perfectly well that we both know when he is under the clock and he hasn't come in at all." I say.

She then looks at Ron and says, "You said that he would be back before I knew it. He isn't back yet. Does either of you guys know where he is?"

Ron looks as me shocked at what Ginny has said. We both look at each other in silence for a while.

Arthur then speaks up and says, "Ron. Hermione. If either of you know anything about Harry's whereabouts you need to tell us. We all know you are best friends and that you guys share a very strong bond that if I am honest none of us really understand but Ginny needs some good news about Harry."

"Dad. You all know that if Hermione and I knew anything about Harry we would tell you. Even if he asked us not to tell you we would have told you that he was alright, but we have had no word from him since he left. We are as worried about him as you all are, if not more. Hermione tell them what Harry told you." Ron argues. Everyone then looks directly at me and waits for me to answer.

"After the Battle, Harry confided something's in me. He blames himself for everything that happened that night at Hogwarts. I know that in his heart he knows he isn't to blame but he has never delt well with death since Sirius's. We all know that he knew his destiny was to defeat Voldermort and that he knew that there was the real possibility that he could have died while doing it. He knew that and he had accepted that a long time ago, what he hadn't accepted was that others would die for his fight against Voldermort. He then learns about the horrific things that Ginny had to endure at Hogwarts last year and he blames himself for that. He will be blaming himself for not being there more than he already was, because Ginny to Harry you are his world and you still are that hasn't changed and never will." I explain to everyone.

"Did he really say that? That I was his world?" Ginny asks slightly stunned.

I laugh slightly. "Ginny, Harry didn't have to say that to me. It was written all over his face. Every time he mentioned your name he would have the largest smile I have seen on his face in a while. Every time you walked into the common room after the Battle he would watch you with a look of love in his eyes. I promise you that if Harry isn't back after breakfast that Ron and I will go looking for him." I say.

"Where would you look? He could be anywhere in the world?" Percy asks.

Ron looks at me and smiles, "We have a few places in mind as to where Harry could be. If he isn't there then it will be a guessing game." Ron explains.

"I want to come with you guys." Ginny says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No Gin. It has to be me and Hermione. We will be able to make him see sense a lot easier if you aren't with us." Ron says.

"Ron, I know you don't really like the fact that Harry and I are in a relationship but you have to get over that. I am his girlfriend. How would you like it if I said that you weren't allowed to see Hermione?" She says loudly.

Ron's face turns red with anger. I answer instead of Ron, "Ginny. You know that Ron accepts your relationship with Harry so don't you dare use that against him. We both know you are Harry's girlfriend but to get Harry to come back Ron and I will be telling Harry some serious home truths and it won't be pretty. I know that we are going to end up arguing over what is said, but Ron and I know full well that what we tell Harry will shake him to his core and make him see what an idiot he is being. It is the fact that we will be able to tell Harry the real truth and he will believe us and he will come back with us here, to you Ginny. The bond that you guys all know we have and don't understand is that we know how Harry deals with issues that hurt him. He bottles up his feelings and doesn't let anyone he cares about in. Ginny here is a question for you, do you know how hard it is for Harry to love someone the way he loves you?" I explain.

"What do you mean Hermione? Do I know how hard it is for Harry to love me the way he does?" Ginny asks confused.

Ron having calmed down during my speech, takes my hand in his and says, "What she means is think about how many people Harry has loved and lost over the years. His parents got killed saving him, Sirius his own godfather was killed, we all know that Harry and Dumbledore had a special relationship and look how hard he took his death, then you have Lupin the last of his parents best friends was dead along with Tonks' who died making the world a better place for their son and then lastly Fred our brother but he was also a brother to Harry. This is Hermione and my own opinion on why Harry broke up with you after Dumbledore's death; it was because he was afraid to lose another person he cared about so much." Ron states.

"Why wasn't Harry afraid of losing you two? We know he cares about both of you just as much as Ginny?" Molly asks slightly confused.

"He was afraid but he also knew that we wouldn't have let him go through with the Horcrux hunt by himself and once he had confided in us about what he and Dumbledore were doing we made the decision on our own to go with him. Believe me Harry was extremely surprised when we told him we would be joining him and not returning to Hogwarts last year. I suppose the choice wasn't that difficult for Ron and me because we have being helping Harry defeat Voldermort ever since our 1st Year at Hogwarts. We have always been there with him and that wasn't going to change when we knew that we could have got killed doing it." I stated.

"I get all that, but I should be the one to make Harry see sense not you guys." Ginny says angrily.

"Ginny, you don't get it then if you think you should be the one to make Harry see sense. I bet you don't even know what Harry's greatest fear is?" Ron says just as angrily back to her.

"It is losing the people he loves the most." Ginny says confidently.

"You're partly right and partly wrong. That is his fear to a certain degree but the other part is losing you Ginny. He has never cared about anyone the way he does you and losing you would kill him much worse than Voldermort ever could." I explain.

"He hasn't lost me, he never did. Even after we broke up he still had me. I feel like I have lost him again and this time he won't come back at all. I want your opinions on this; do you think that Harry has accepted that the war is over?" Ginny states wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We all know that, but Harry doesn't always think like us. As long as he can remember he has had this black cloud of doom over his head and now he doesn't have it anymore. I think he isn't really sure how to live his life now that he doesn't have a likely death threat against it. We have to remember that Voldermort has always been a part of Harry's life and probably always will be, but at least he isn't a threat anymore. We just need to give Harry time to adjust. I know we all don't know how to live our lives, I just think it is much harder for him." I explain.

"Basically the answer is no we don't think he has but in other ways we think he has. We just think he is scared because if he mucks things up with you Ginny he will fell like he has no-one in the world to care for." I summarise for everyone what Hermione just said and I just smile at her and chuckle at her look of bewilderment. "However no matter what happens between Harry and you, he will always have Hermione and me." I add and Hermione nods her head.

"Well, it is getting late. So I will start and make dinner. It should be ready in half an hour. Ginny you want to help me?" Molly asks Ginny. Ginny agrees and they both walk towards the kitchen.

Arthur and Percy both walk towards the study to do some work. Meanwhile George slips upstairs to his room. Ron and I both look at each other with slightly confused looks on our faces.

Ron then brakes our silence and asks, "Where were you thinking of checking first tomorrow?"

"You have the same thought as me that we are going to have to go look for him, don't you?" I ask him. He nods his head. "I was thinking it is between Hogwarts and Godric's Hollow. They are both his home and he could be at either one of them." I add.

"I know that is what I was thinking. Do you think he would really go back to where the Battle took place before he had too, I mean?" Ron asks.

"I am not sure. I have a feeling that he is there, I don't know why but I do." I try to explain.

"I know the feeling love. I feel the same. So it is decided then we will go to Hogwarts and see if Harry is there?" Ron says.

"Yes." I reply before laying my head on his shoulder and his puts his arm around my shoulders.

After Dinner

Ron and I are in Ron and Harry's room, lying side-by-side on Ron's bed. We are both quite contempt with being in each other's arms that we don't really hear the quite tapping on the window behind us. Gradually the tapping gets louder and both of us spin our heads around and notice an owl sitting on the window sill. Ron gets up and opens the window and the owl hops over the frame and sticks its leg out for Ron to untie the letter wrapped around it. As soon as the letter is off, the owl turns and flies back out the window.

Ron walks over to his bed and both of us sit with our backs against the wall and Ron unrolls the letter.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I hope neither of you mind me calling you by your first names but in this situation I feel it is suitable. I thought I would let both of you know that Harry is safe and well and is at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room. I have not asked any questions as to why he is here. I suspect that once you have read this letter, you will be coming here tomorrow morning and that is fine.

While you are here at Hogwarts I wouldn't mind meeting with the three of you and talking about some things to do with your impending return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as 8th year students.

Yours Sincerely

Professor M. McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

We both look at one another in complete shock. After a while I say, "At least we know where he is and that he is safe."  
Ron nods his head and then says, "We should let everyone else know what we have just found out."

So we both head down the stairs and find everyone else in the sitting room, so we both walk in and stand in front of the fire and everyone looks at us. We link hands before Ron says, "We have just received a letter for Professor McGonagall telling us that Harry is safe and well at Hogwarts. So tomorrow morning we are going to go there and talk to him and also talk with Professor McGonagall about all of us returning to Hogwarts."

"Seriously Ron? Harry is at Hogwarts?" Ginny asks.

"Yes Gin. He is." I reply smiling as I can see Ginny start to smile too.

"Ok. Everyone up to bed as it is late." Arthur announces.

So we all head up the stairs to the various levels we all need. Ron and I are at the back of the group of Weasley family members and we stop outside my room. Ron then kisses me on the lips in a soft but passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes we bark apart and rest our foreheads together looking directly into the others eyes. I then state quietly, "Night love. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night 'Mione. I love you too and I'll see you in the morning too." Ron replies and then walks up to his room alone.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Next Morning- At Hogwarts

Ron and I have just walked up from Hogsmeade and are standing just outside the portrait that leads to the Gryffindor common room. Both of us are a little unsure if we actually want to go in. Finally after a few minutes, I reach my hand toward Ron's and we entwine our fingers together and we enter the common room.

As soon as we enter we look towards the sofa and chairs near the fireplace in the room and we see Harry sitting in front of the fire just starring into the amber flames flickering every so often. We both walk over to where Harry is and we drop our linked hands and sit down so that the three of us form a triangle with Harry at the point of it. I then clear my throat and Harry spins around and looks at Ron and me in turn.

I then break the eerie silence between us with, "How are you Harry?"

Harry then looks down at his lap and sighs deeply before saying, "I'm better than I was when I left the Burrow yesterday. Ron, mate, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I know you had my best interests at heart and you were right Ginny was the one to tell me not you."

"It is fine, mate. I know you never meant it. How come you never came home last night?" Ron asks calmly.

"I couldn't face it." Harry replies quietly.

"Couldn't face what Harry?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"I couldn't face everyone as they have never seen me that angry and I was still quite angry until late last night. I just don't know how to deal with everything that has happened?" Harry explains not looking Ron or me in the eyes.

"You don't know how to deal with everything that has happened! How the hell do you think the rest of my family are dealing? We lost a brother and a son!" Ron exclaims loudly and has a look of slight anger on his face.

"I know that Ron and I know that I thought of Fred as a brother too. I didn't mean just the aftermath of the battle but the fact that the life I knew has now gone." Harry says starting to get slightly angry too.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you say that the life you once knew has gone?" I exclaim. Harry looks at me with a very surprised look on his face.

"But it has Hermione." Harry responds with looking at me still confused.

"Answer me this Harry, are Ron and I still with you, by your side?" I ask Harry seriously and looking him in the eyes.

"Yes" Harry replies.

"Is Ginny still with you? Does she still love you?" I ask.

"Yes and Yes." Harry says.

"So the only thing that has changed is that the death threat you had against you has now been lifted." I conclude with.

"Well I suppose so. Except that isn't all I meant. Everything I have known about the Wizarding world has revolved around Voldermort and I don't know how to live without that." Harry explains.

"None of us know how to live without the threat of Voldermort in our lives. You are in the same boat as every other witch or wizard in the world." Ron says firmly and slightly glaring at Harry.

"It isn't the same for everyone else as it is for me." Harry says weakly.

"Stop talking rubbish Harry. Hermione and I both know you are scared of what is ahead you know you could never really lie to us, but you seriously have to stop being a prat." Ron says.

"What are you on about Ron?" Harry asks.

"I'm talking about the way you just walked out on my sister and your girlfriend yesterday without a care in the world. She has been worried sick ever since you left. She loves you so much and you don't even realise it." Ron states to a shocked Harry.

"I do realise it Ron. I love her just as much as she loves me if not more. I'm scared in case I hurt her again, like I did last year. If things were to go wrong between us, I know for a fact that I would have wished that Voldermort had killed me and that is the truth. She is my purpose for living and coming back when Dumbledore gave me the chance. I'm racked with the guilt of Fred, Lupin and Tonks deaths and I want to be the best boyfriend for Ginny but I don't think I can be. Then I learn what she had to endure in these walls last year and it literally kills me inside to think that she had to go through that because of me. She deserves so much more than me." Harry explains and then looks towards the floor once he has finished.

"Harry. I know you are scared of hurting Ginny again. What you don't realise is that she is so scared that you aren't going to come back to her and that you don't love her the same way you did before she told about what she went through. I know for a fact that, that isn't true but that is what she is feeling. We all know that you blame yourself for what happened here and I think that in time hopefully you will be able to get over it a little and maybe realise that you aren't to blame the way you think you are. As for not deserving Ginny, that couldn't be further from the truth. You both deserve to be as happy as you can be; you gave that happiness up once before that is why both of you deserve it all the more now. The way to prove that you love Ginny the way Ron and I both know you do is to come back to the Burrow. So are you coming back?" I tell Harry.

"I will but I need Ron to know something," Harry says looking at Ron almost pleading at him.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asks in his normal voice.

"I don't know what the future holds for Ginny and I but I promise that I will do my best to make her as happy as she makes me. I promise to also never run out when things happen that I can't handle. Also that the way I feel about her hasn't changed since 6th and never ever will." Harry says from the heart.

"I know that mate. The same goes for me too. You know that if need be you can always talk to either 'Mione or me right?" Ron says.

"I do know that Ron. I know you will and the same goes for either of you two." Harry responds with and he smiles.

"That me reminds me Harry, just because Hermione and I are together that doesn't mean that we aren't your still your best friends." Ron says and we all smile at each other.

"I know that. When are we supposed to see Professor McGonagall again?" Harry asks.

"Whenever we had finished talking." I say.

"How about we go now?" Ron suggests looking at Harry and me.

"Great." Harry and I say in unison. So we all get up and walk out of the common room and through the portrait hole. Then the three of us make our way down the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office.

End Hermione's Point of view

**What does Professor McGonagall have to say to the Trio? Is it good or bad news? How does Ginny react to Harry going back to the Burrow? Find out in Chapter 6.**

**A.N:- I would love to thank Karen aka Mossimo33 for reviewing this story. I really love your comments and I hope you like this chapter. However 21 over people have read the last chapter and I would love to know what you all think of this chapter and story.**

**I have started to write Chapter 6 so hopefully it should be up soon. If anyone wants a preview let me know.**

**Thank and please review**

**Vikki x**


	6. Head Boy and Girl and Surprises

**Previously in Chapter 5**

"I know that. When are we supposed to see Professor McGonagall again?" Harry asks.

"Whenever we had finished talking." I say.

"How about we go now?" Ron suggests.

"Great." Harry and I say in unison. So we all get up and walk out of the common room and through the portrait hole. Then the three of us make our way down the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office.

End Hermione's Point of View

**Chapter 6**

Professor McGonagall's Office- Professor McGonagall's Point of View

I hear a knock at my office door, I reply with "Come in." I then hear the door open and three sets of footsteps enter the office. I look up from the papers I am looking at and see Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley all looking at me. I then gesture for them to each sit in one of the chairs that is in front of my desk. Miss Granger sits in the chair directly in front of me with Mr Potter on her left and Mr Weasley on her right.

After a few minutes of silence, I say, "I take it you three have resolved whatever issues you had?" looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes we have Professor." Mr Potter answers clearly.

"That is good to hear. Now the reason I have asked to speak with all of you is that there are some things you need to know that will happen next year. Obviously next year is going to be a lot different as many students were unable to come back last year but wish to do so now. That means that there is going to be an Eighth year created, now it is up to you if you wish to stay in the castle or live in Hogsmeade, as you are all of age you do not have to stay here. Normally the Head Boy and Girl are Seventh years, however this year I have decided to award the positions to Eighth year students instead. Those two students are Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." I inform them. I then see the complete looks of shock on both Mt Weasley's face and Miss Granger's face.

"Are you being serious?" Mr Weasley asks.

"Yes I am Mr Weasley. I cannot think of two better people to be the Head's of the school. You both fought bravely in the Battle's and well before that and you both played a part in defeating Voldermort and that needs to be recognised. Do you accept?" I explain,

I then see them both share a look before they answer in unison, "Yes"

"The Head Boy and Girl have their own private quarters, which consist of two bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, a common room, a dining room and two studies. Now I know this next question is rather personal but I do need to know the answer, even though I do think I know the answer to it already. Are the two of you in a relationship?" I ask Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.

"Yes, we are Professor." Mr Weasley answers.

"That is fine. Would you prefer to share a room or still have two separate rooms?" I enquire.

They both share a look and two small smiles appear on both their faces before Miss Granger responds with, "I think one room will suffice, Professor."

"That is fine. That actually helps me to explain where Mr Potter comes into all this." I say while looking at Mr Potter. "Don't think that any of us have forgotten you Mr Potter. I know you don't like the limelight, Mr Potter but right now you deserve it and that is why I have decided to make a new position especially for you. You will be Head Prefect, that means that all the prefects answer to you and any problems you report it to Head Boy and Girl. So in other words you are level with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger and I am not sure if Miss Weasley informed you but Quidditch was not exactly a major thing last year and if you wish Mr Potter, you may be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain once again?" I explain.

"Yes to both Professor." Mr Potter says happily.

"This next arrangement is all dependant on Mr Weasley and Miss Granger's feelings on it but if they are ok with it I was thinking that as they have a spare room in their private quarters you could have the room Mr Potter." I say while look at Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Potter.

"We are fine with it, Professor. We would love to share it with Harry. After being on the run together and living together in a tent we have actually got used to each other's company." Miss Granger explains.

"I assumed that would be your answer after speaking with Arthur and Molly. Mr Potter am I correct in my understanding that you and Miss Weasley are in a relationship too?" I asked.

"Yes we are Professor. That isn't a problem is it?" Mr Potter asks.

"No not all. Would Miss Weasley's be staying in your room more than in the Gryffindor House dorms?" I enquired.

"I am not too sure, Professor. I think the best person to ask that question to would be Ginny herself, as I can't answer for her." Mr Potter explains.

"That is fair enough, Mr Potter." I say. "Now there is one final matter that I wish to discuss with you. That is that I was wondering if at least one if not all of you would say a few words at the feast about what this year means and just how much everyone should treasure what they have now." I say.

"I think we all could manage a few words Professor." Mr Weasley says while Miss Granger and Mr Potter both nod their head in agreement.

"Before you say what it is you will say, I will make the announcement about your appointments. That is all, now before you leave I will hand you your book lists for the year and if you would be kind enough to pass on Miss Weasley's to her as well, it would save an owl making the journey." I say.

"Of course Professor." Miss Granger says.

I then stand up and the three of them stand as well and I show them to the door and I see them walk down the spiral staircase and out of view. I walk back into the office and sit down at the desk. I then spin the chair around and look at the picture of Albus Dumbledore that is sitting directly behind me and say, "Albus, do you think I have made the right decisions?"

The painting then responds with, "Minerva, what do you think?"

"I think I have." I say.

"Then there is your answer." The painting says. I then turn back around and continue looking at the papers I was before Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley came in.

End Professor McGonagall's Point of View

* * *

Back at the Burrow- While Harry, Hermione and Ron are at Hogwarts- Ginny's Point of View

I am sitting in my room thinking about Harry and just how much I miss him and want him to come back. I just hope that Ron and Hermione are able to talk sense into him. I know that neither of us know what the future holds for us as a couple or separate but I know that as long as I am with Harry and he is happy then I will be too. Also that both of us can get through anything that happens as long we are together. I strongly believe that Harry and I are even stronger together than we are apart. I then decide to go down into the kitchen and see if Mum has done any lunch.

I get down stairs in a couple of minutes and see my parents and four older brothers along with Fleur all sitting around the table in the kitchen. I walk up to them and say, "Is there something I should know."

As none of them realised that I had come into the room they all look at me with complete surprise and then I see my Dad trying to ask, "Ginny...What...What are you...doing down here?"

"I came down to see if Mum had made any lunch. Now is there anything I should know?" I ask again.

"No there isn't, Ginny. We were just talking about Oder of the Phoenix things." Mum says not looking me in the eye.

"That is a lie because Percy isn't a member of the Order. Why can't people in this family treat me like the adult that I am." I say frustrated.

"One Ginny you aren't an adult yet and two Percy is an Order member as of five days ago." Charlie says.

"My point is that Harry is keeping things from me and now my own family is too. I can't take it. I don't need protecting I can protect myself. I am a member of the DA for god's sake and we stood up to Snape last year." I tell them.

George then looks at me and says, "Ginny, we all know you are a member of the DA and that means a lot and that you, Neville and Luna did stand up to Snape last year but right now you don't need to know what we are talking about. Although when Harry, Ron and Hermione all get back from Hogwarts we will tell you all."

"You know there is no grantee that Harry is with Ron and Hermione right?" I ask them.

Bill then laughs and says, "Ginny, little sis you doubt the power that Ron and Hermione have to make Harry see sense. They won't leave Hogwarts till Harry agrees to come with them. He is part of this family wither he knows it or not and the same goes for Hermione. I know our brother Ron may not be like the rest of us in this family but one thing is for sure, that when it comes to Harry and Hermione he does everything in his power to make the outcome a happy one. Besides if he can get Hermione as a girlfriend then he will definitely be able to get your boyfriend and his best mate to come back here, where he belongs."

"I suppose you are right. So Mum is there any lunch?" I ask looking towards Mum.

She then gets up of her chair and walks towards the kitchen and start to make sandwiches. In a matter of minutes there are two large plates packed high with all different kind of sandwiches. I take a ham one and take a bit into it. In about 10 minutes we have all devoured both plates of sandwiches and none of us can get anything else.

Then we all hear the front gate open and footsteps walking up the path. The door opens and we all see Ron and Hermione walking into the kitchen with massive smiles on their faces. They close the door and I just stare at them confused as to why they would be standing their smiling without Harry. They then both walk towards the table and just look at each of us in turn. They look at me last and neither of them can help the fact that they laugh a little at my confused face.

"Where is Harry?" I ask in the end, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Then I hear another voice that isn't Ron or Hermione's say, "Right behind you."

I spin around and come face to face with my boyfriend. I walk towards him and give him a hug that he returns and he whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry love. I love you and always will." We both then pull back and I can feel the tears in my eyes and I just smile at him and nod my head slightly to let him know that I understand. I then hear a cough from Ron and I then look around and see my family all smiling.

Harry and I and Ron and Hermione all sit down at the table. Harry then says, "First I want to apologise to everyone for my behaviour yesterday. It was out of line and I never meant to react the way I did."

"Harry it is understandable. We accept your apology." Dad says smiling at Harry.

"Thanks. Now onto much better news. Ron, Hermione and I all have something to tell you." Harry starts off by saying then looks towards Ron and Hermione.

"Right. As you know Professor McGonagall had asked to speak with the three of us about returning to Hogwarts in September. She said that there will be an Eighth year created for all of us who never went back last year. She then informed us that normally the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl go to Seventh year students, however this year she has decided that they will go to eighth year students. Those students are Hermione and I." Ron explained. We all look surprised and none of us know what to say.

Mum then says, "Did you say yes?"

"Yes we did, Molly." Hermione answers smiling even more.

"The good news doesn't end there. Professor McGonagall has said that she has made a brand new position for me. I am the Head Prefect that means that all the prefects report to me and any problems that I can't fix, I then go to Ron and Hermione. We are all equals with each other not that, that makes much difference to us. I have also been offered to be Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain again. I have accepted that too." I inform the Weasley's.

"That is fantastic news. Hang on, where will you sleep Harry? I know the Head Boy and Head Girl have their own quarters, Are they building you your own?" Percy asked.

Harry chuckles slightly and looks at Ron and Hermione as they try and hide their faces. He then says looking at Dad, "No. Basically Ron, Hermione and I will share the same quarters. Professor McGonagall had mentioned that she had spoken with both you and Molly. Does that mean you knew of what she was planning?"

Dad shakes his head and says, "No. Neither of us knew. All it was, was that Minerva asked us how we thought you guys would cope having to sleep in separate dorms and we said that we didn't really think you guys would go for it. We said that you were all used to being together and that if anything it was a good thing. She never mentioned any of the appointments to us. We assumed that you would probably get a place in Hogsmeade or that Minerva would build you an apartment within the grounds."

"She also gave us our book lists and Ginny's." Hermione says as she hands Ron, Harry and I our envelopes that we open right away. As I open my envelope a little note falls out and it reads

Miss Weasley,

By the time you read this note, you will know about Mr Potter being Head Prefect and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I understand that you and Mr Potter are in a relationship and if you wish are you are allowed to stay with Mr Potter in his suite along with your brother, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. If you could please send a reply as to where you would be spending more of your time withers it is in the Head's quarter or in the Gryffindor Common room and dorms.

Yours Sincerely

Professor M. McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I can't help but look at Harry who is studying his book list. He looks over at me and I smile at him and he smiles back. After a few minutes Mum decides that tomorrow we will all go into Diagon Alley to purchase new school supplies.

A Few Hours Later

Harry and I are sitting outside by the base of the tree we sat at the day before. I am sitting between Harry's legs and our hands are entwined. We are both just glad that we have each other. We have been sitting in silence for a while, before Harry says, "Gin, I'm so sorry for just leaving you yesterday. I just couldn't handle knowing what you had had to go through. On top of that I had no real idea how I was going to live in a world where Voldermort is no longer a threat and I know that you are doing that too. For me it just hit me that my whole life since I was 11 has revolved around Voldermort and I honestly don't know how to change that. It will take time, but I made Ron a promise and I plan to stick to it."

"What kind of promise Harry?" I ask slightly worried.

"I promised him that I would try and make you as happy each day as you make me feel. Also that no matter how tough things get for me I am not running out on you again. Lastly that my feelings for you haven't changed since 6th year and well before that and they never will." He says and then kisses my check.

"I have to tell you this, no one else knows this but when you left yesterday I was worried that you didn't love me the same now and that what Carrow said was true. I knew deep down that it wasn't but my heart wouldn't believe what my head knew." I explain.

He then pulls me even closer to him and wraps his arms around my stomach and says, "Gin, I promise you that I hope I never make you feel like that again. That kills me worse that when Voldermort did." We then stay like that for what feels like forever.

"Harry. Professor McGonagall has asked me if I want to stay in your room in the Head's quarters. Am I right in assuming that Ron and Hermione are sharing a room and the spare room is yours?" I ask.

"Yeah you are right. McGonagall asked if they would like to share one room or have the two and they said they would share. She then said that if they were ok with it would I be able to have the other room. They obviously said yes. Then she asked me if you would be spending more time in my room in the Head's quarters or if you would be in the dorms more. I said that the best person to ask was you because I really wasn't sure what your feelings would be on it since I didn't know if you were angry at me or not." Harry explained.

"Harry, love. I was never angry at you. I was worried that you wouldn't come back but not angry. You had every right to be angry. I know what my answer would be to the room question." I inform him.

"What would that be Miss Weasley?" Harry asks.

"I would love to share your room as long as you are ok with it and so are Ron and Hermione too." I say.

"Fine by me love. Just to let you know, that I don't want you to think that because we are sharing a room we have to have sex. I just want you to be ready and to not make it any worse for you. I love you and no matter how long I will be waiting." Harry says.

"I know that Harry and thank you for saying that. I just hope that you won't have to wait too long." I reply.

We both then see Hermione and Ron walking towards us and they sit next to us. I then say while looking at Hermione and Ron, "I have come to a decision on where I would be spending most of my time when we are all at Hogwarts and if it is alright with you two I would spend my time in the Head's Quarters."

They then both smile and Hermione says, "We figured that would be your answer Gin. We are cool with it. That way all of us can hang out together. It is going to be so weird going back, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think it will be. It'll be hard too but we all have each other and that is the main thing." Harry states.

"Have you figured out what you are going to say at the feast?" Ron asks Harry.

"Not yet. I think that either you or Hermione should speak first seeing as how you are Head Boy and Head Girl." He says.

"I was thinking of just maybe we could us that as an opportunity for us to let everyone briefly know exactly how we ended up where we are today. I was thinking that Ron could summarise the first 3 years at Hogwarts. I would do 4th to 6th years. That then leaves you Harry to do last year and about the losses and looking towards the future." Hermione explains.

"I like that idea. It shows people that Voldermort didn't just come back to power overnight like most people think but it was over a number of years." I say.

"I'm cool with it." Ron says. Harry on the other hand doesn't look quite so happy with it.

"What's up, love?" I ask him, slightly worried by how quiet he has gotten.

"I want to do justice to everyone that died that night and in the battles before that aswell. I suppose in a way I want to make sure that no-one died in vain." Harry explains while looking towards the horizon and the setting sun.

"You will mate, don't worry. Hermione will write everything on a piece of paper that we can read off. At least if she writes it we can all read it. If we all dictate what we want to say that way it is in our words." Ron says looking at Hermione and smiling.

"Yeah. I like that. How about we start right now." She says and with a wave of her wand a pad of paper and a pen magically appear.

She then writes what both Harry and Ron tell her too. She ends up writing about four pages in the end. I look at it and say "That is going to be one hell of a speech you guys give. I just hope we don't all fall asleep."

"You better not. We are counting on you being awake through the whole thing. If we look out and see you not awake you won't be sleeping in our private quarters the first night at Hogwarts." I hear Harry threaten.

"You wouldn't dare." I say looking at him with a smile on my face.

"You want a bet, Ginny Weasley." Harry mocks me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Gin. He seems to mean business." Ron says to me but smiling at Harry.

"Can you believe what Dad said after you told us your news?" I say looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"No I can't." Hermione says.

"I am the same. I can't believe that Kingsley is going to honour you, Ron and Harry with the Order of Merlin First Class." I explain while looking between the three of them.

"As well as you, Neville and Luna getting the Order of Merlin Second Class for everything you guys did at Hogwarts fighting Snape." Hermione says looking at me and smiling.

"I bet that you never thought that you would get an Order of Merlin Second Class Medal when you were at Hogwarts, did you Gin?" Ron asks me.

"No, I never. All of us just did what we knew we had to do." I answer honestly. "I bet when you guys started the Horcrux hunt you never thought that you would all be awarded Order of Merlin First Class Medals." I say.

"Never in our wildest dreams. I guess we thought that as long as we were able to defeat Voldermort then that would be enough." Harry says, while looking at Ron and Hermione.

End Ginny's Point of View

* * *

The Next Day- Hermione's Point of View

Harry, Ron and I were the first ones up which were an extremely rare occurrence in the Weasley Household. However the reason that we were all up so early was because we were all very nervous about going back into Diagon Ally. Although each of us had been out into the wizarding world since the defeat of Voldermort, this was the first time we were all going out together and none of us were looking forward to it. We sat around the table, Ron and I were facing Harry and all of us were eating our toast in silence. Once we had all finished we just sat in silence waiting for everyone else to wake up and come down stairs.

After a while Harry breaks the silence and asks, "What do you think it will be like to go back to Diagon Alley?"

"I suspect it will be strange as the last time we were there was well under very different circumstances." I reply with while looking at both Harry and Ron's expressions.

"I am just worried about going into Gringotts. Even though I know that Bill said that Kingsley has settled everything with them. I just have a feeling that they aren't going to be too happy to see us. Seeing as how we did steal from them." Ron says.

"I know but we will deal with it with grace and say that we never really meant it. Also that it was the only way to defeat Riddle. Aswell we have each other and we know from experience that we can get through anything together." Harry says laughing at the last part. Ron and I both join in with him.

Once we have all calmed down, I ask, "Do you think it will be different?"

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Ron asks me with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Well remember the last time we saw Diagon Alley it was deserted and most of the shops were destroyed. Do you think that they will have been rebuilt?" I explain, looking between my boyfriend and best friend.

"I think so. Well according to Bill they have rebuilt all the shops and now most of them are occupied so it should be busy, what with Hogwarts going back soon." Ron says.

After we had finished our discussion, Ron finally said what we were all thinking, "Where the hell are they?"

"I have no idea Ron. I am surprised that Molly isn't up yet?" Harry says looking between Ron and me.

"I know. It is past 9 o'clock and she is usually up at 6." Ron says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Maybe we should go and see if they are up?" I suggest as I can tell that Ron is worried.

So we all get up and walk around the table and head towards the stairs to go up the first floor. As we approach the stairs we can hear voices saying, "Do you think we should go down?" and "Will you keep your voices down as they will hear us." The three of us all exchanged looks of amusement and smiled before we ascended the stairs. As we reached the landing we saw Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, George and Ginny all looking at us, we stopped just short of the landing.

Molly then asked, "Are you three ok with going to Diagon Alley today?"

Harry then answered with, "Yes Molly we are. We need to make this step and get back out into the Wizarding world, as we need to move forward with our lives. How can we do that if we stay here and hide as if we are ashamed of something?"

"Wise words Harry. That reminds me of something that Dumbledore would have said." Arthur said smiling at Harry and then walking past us and down the stairs. Molly, Charlie, Percy and George all followed Arthur down the stairs.

Ginny was the only one left, she looked at us before saying, "I woke up and got dressed before coming downstairs for breakfast. When I opened my door I found everyone else out here. I asked them what they were doing and they said that you three were talking and that they didn't want to disturb you as they knew how hard today was going to be. Also you three had better be telling the truth especially you Harry as you know I know when you are lying." She said the last part looking directly at Harry.

Ron and I shared a quick look with each other and laughed. "Gin, you aren't the only one to know when Harry is lying we know too." I explain. "We are nervous about it but like Harry said we need to do this to move on with our lives." I added. With that we all go down the stairs and join the rest of the Weasley family in the Kitchen.

At nine thirty we all gathered around the Weasley's fireplace. Arthur passed around the floo powder and we each took a handful. Molly and Arthur were the first to disappear into the flames. Charlie, Percy and George all disappeared one after the other. Then Ron and I walked into the fireplace and held hands as we smiled at Harry and Ginny before we joined the network to go to Diagon Alley. In a flash Ron and I were in the Leaky Cauldron Pub and we saw the rest of the family in front of us. In a matter of minutes Harry and Ginny were beside us. As we made our way into Diagon Alley, Harry, Ron and I shared a look as we walked down the main street.

The first stop for us was to go to the one place that I think if it was possible to avoid Harry, Ron and I would have gladly but we couldn't. We made our way up the steps of Gringotts bank. As we stepped inside we saw everyone stop what they were doing and stare at all of us but in particular Harry, Ron and myself. We slowly made our way towards Bill who was working one of the desk s as a goblin was off sick. He smiled at us and then led us first to the Weasley's vault. Once we had finished there we moved onto my vault and then finally onto Harry's vault.

It took us about half an hour to get everyone sorted to buy their supplies for the New Year. We left Gringotts with Bill promising that he and Fleur would meet us during their lunch break. We walked out and slowly made our way through the crowds of witches and wizards. Bill certainly was right about the fact that it was busy, all the streets were packed with people going into every store and coming out with loads of bags. We all then made our way towards Flourish and Blotts book shop. We walked into the shop and everyone stopped and stared at Harry, Ron and I. The three of us then made our way through the shop and each collected the required books for the next year. Once we had all paid for them we went back outside and saw Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Molly and Arthur all looking at us.

Ron sees the look and asks, "What are you lot staring at?"

"You three." George says as if it is obvious.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well to be honest we are really surprised at the way you three are handling everything. What with everyone staring at you." Percy explains.

"It would be even better if we didn't have to include you lot in the people that are staring at us." Ron says with a touch of anger in his voice.

Harry then defuses the situation before I get a chance too by saying, "Ok, how about we head to another shop now." Everyone else then starts to move along the street. I then take Ron's hand in mine and I feel his anger wash away within seconds. I then catch Harry's eye who is walking with Ginny and they are slightly in front of Ron and I. I give Harry a small nod and smile to say thanks, he nods and smiles back. Ron and I catch up Harry and Ginny just to hear Harry say to Ginny, "It was nothing."

Ron and I can't help but raise our eyebrows at what Harry had just said. He then turns his head and gives us both a look we had seen many times before over the years that said he would fill us in later. So we all followed Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy and George.

After a few more shops and everyone has a lot of bags we all head towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop. As we all walked through the front door of the shop Harry, Ron and I all gasped at the state the shop was in. Although the shop was never tidy, I doubt that Harry, Ron or I were expecting to see the shop like a bomb had hit it. It was also very clear that the shop had been vacant for a long time, as the dust was piling up on the stock on the shelves everywhere. Ron and I walked up the massive staircase in the middle of the shop to go up to the next floor of the shop. As we reached the next floor we saw that the stock that had once been on the shelves was now covering the floor and it looked like a struggle had taken place.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Ron asks me quietly.

"I have no idea. Although I dread to think what it was." I confess.

"Do you think this was after Fred and George went into hiding with the rest of the family? Ron asked.

"I really hope so." I reply quietly while I put my other hand onto Ron's chest.

"It is hard to think that we thought we had it rough but everyone else had it a lot worse." Ron says he looks around at the rest of the shop.

We then hear Charlie say, "That isn't true." He then walks up beside us and continues by saying, "Yeah everyone else may have had it rough but it is nowhere near what you guys were going through and don't ever think that you guys had it easy because you both know full where that you didn't."

"What we went through was different to what everyone else was going through." I try to argue.

"Why do you say that Hermione?" Charlie asks me directly.

"Harry, Ron and I all knew who we were fighting and why. Everyone else had no idea why this was happening to them." I say.

"You are wrong about everyone else not knowing why it was happening. They all did, just most people didn't want to admit it to themselves even at that point. Eventually they did as you know and the outcome was the one that we all wanted even if it didn't quite happen the way we had all envisioned." Charlie explains.

Before either Ron or I speak again we both glance down to where Harry is standing with Ginny in his arms and talking to George, and we both smile slightly. Charlie then follows our gaze and asks, "What are you smiling at?"

"We are smiling at the fact that at least the outcome didn't end the way that we thought that it had to. Don't get me wrong, neither 'Mione or I wanted Fred or anyone else dead apart from Voldermort." Ron answers.

We then all decide that we should rejoin the rest of the family. Once we are all back at the counter of the shop Charlie asks, "Ron? Hermione? What did you mean earlier when you said that you were glad at the fact that the outcome of the war didn't end the way you thought it would have had to."

Ron and I can't help but drop our heads in slight embarrassment. We then look towards Harry who is looking at both of us before he asks slightly surprised, "You were glad?"

"Of course we were, you idiot." Ron exclaimed laughing at Harry's bewilded look. While everyone else a confused look and a slightly hurt one.

"What Ron meant to say was that none of us wanted Fred or anyone else to die in the Battle. However we were glad that what we thought was to be the only way for Voldermort to be dead didn't happen." I explain to everyone else.

"You mean to say that you were glad that I wasn't dead." Harry said rather bluntly.

"Yeah." Both Ron and I replied in unison.

"Wait it that why you two were so upset when Hagrid carried Harry's body to the front of the Castle?" Ginny asked looking between her boyfriend, her brother and me.

"Well of course we were upset at the fact that Harry was dead. He is our best friend and like a brother to both of us. However although neither of the three of us really wanted to admit this, we really thought that the only way for Voldermort to die was for Harry to die too." Ron explained.

Harry looked at both Ron and I before saying while still looking at us, "You know what I thought." Both Ron and I just nodded our heads knowing full well what Harry meant.

Before anyone else could say anything else we all heard a loud scream coming from the street outside. Before anyone else reacted Harry already had his wand out and was out of the shop in a blink of an eye. Ron and I then both followed suite about a minute after. As I emerged onto the street just behind Ron what I say made me stop in my tracks. There about a metre in front of us was a death eater. There was a young witch who couldn't have been more than about 12 or 13 lying on the ground and Harry had his back to the death eater and was making sure the girl was ok. The rest of the Weasley clan all came out behind Ron and me and were looking between Harry and us. We were all armed with our wands and were ready to fight if necessary. What happened next happened in a blink of an eye and no-one really had time to react.

We saw the death eater raise his wand and point it at Harry's back and we saw a red jet hit Harry. Ginny, Molly and I all screamed Harry's name at the same time but it was just to late. After Harry got hit, he fell forward and lay motionless on the floor. The death eater just laughed and then apparated away. All the Weasley clan ran towards Harry's body and I know for a fact that I was in tears as was Ginny. Arthur reached and slowly turned Harry so that we could see his face and he checked his pulse.

"It is weak but it is there." Arthur announced. "I'm going to apparate him to St. Mungo's." He added.

"We are coming too." Ron says while holding onto me.

So Arthur apparated with Harry's body. Charlie makes sure the young witch is ok before saying "Let's go."

**A.N :- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. This chapter has taken me ages to write but I should hopefully be able to write the next one a bit quicker. I have already written Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts so that should be up soon.**

** Let me know what you think. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone at FanFiction.**

** Vikki xoxo**


	7. St Mungo's and Dudley's Surprise

**Previously in Chapter 6**

We saw the death eater raise his wand and point it at Harry's back and we saw a red jet hit Harry. Ginny, Molly and I all screamed Harry's name at the same time but it was just too late. After Harry got hit, he fell forward and lay motionless on the floor. The death eater just laughed and then apparated away. All the Weasley clan ran towards Harry's body and I know for a fact that I was in tears as was Ginny. Arthur reached and slowly turned Harry so that we could see his face and he checked his pulse.

"It is weak but it is there." Arthur announced. "I'm going to apparate him to St. Mungo's." He added.

"We are coming too." Ron says while holding onto me.

So Arthur apparated with Harry's body. Charlie makes sure the young witch is ok before saying "Let's go."

**Chapter 7**

St. Mungo's- Hermione's Point of View

Ron and I apparated to St Mungo's along with the rest of the Weasley's. Once we had all walked through the doors, Ron and I walked straight up to the reception desk and asked the mediwitch what room Harry J. Potter was in. The mediwitch couldn't believe her eyes because she didn't answer us for several seconds. She finally regained herself and answered with, "He is being examined by the Healers at the moment. You will have to wait here for some news. I'm sure someone will be out to see you on a few minutes."

Just as Ron and I were about to walk away Arthur walks through the doors and gives us a look and walks over to the rest of the family. The mediwitch then asked, "So it's true then?"

Ron and I looked at her completely confused. "Is what true?" Ron asked slightly angry and I linked my hand with his again and put my other hand on his chest and I felt him calm down.

The mediwitch watched my actions and said, "That two of the hero's that defeated Voldermort are together."

Ron just turned away from the desk and gently pulled me over towards his family that were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room. Molly was sitting with Arthur and Charlie on either side of her and George was next to Charlie and Percy was next to Arthur. Ginny sat a couple of seats away from her parents and brothers. Ron and I walked up to Ginny and we sat either side of her. I took her hand in mine and asked, "Gin, you ok?"

Ginny looked at me before saying rather angrily, "No 'Moine I'm not fine. My boyfriend has just been attacked by some death eater and we have no idea how he is. How would you feel if it was Ron who had been attacked?"

I then let go of Ginny's hand and walk out of the doors and away from the Weasleys.

End Hermione's Point of View

Ron's Point of View

I see Hermione rise from the chair on the other side of Ginny and even though she is trying to hide the fact that she is crying I know her too well and I know that she is. I look between my sister and where my girlfriend has just disappeared.

After a minute I say rather harshly to Ginny, "Ginny, that was uncalled for and you know it. You know that Hermione loves Harry like a brother and that she is worried sick. Harry has been in worse situations than this before and he has come out of it, so why would this be any different. Look I know you are worried we all are but you can't lash out at the people you love or the people that love Harry. You may be my sister Gin, but Harry is my best mate and brother, so just remember that." I then get up and follow the same route that Hermione took minutes earlier.

Outside St. Mungo's

I walked out the doors of St. Mungo's and I found Hermione sitting on a bench with her armed wrapped around her knees. She was crying a lot harder now. I sat down beside her and I put my arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her towards my body. I felt her body shake from her crying and it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. Now I Ronald Billius Weasley never cried in front of anyone but this time I had to and in a way I am glad that it is in front of Hermione.

We both sat there crying, I have no idea for how long, and however it felt like hours to us. Once we had both stopped crying, Hermione pulled out of our embrace a little and looked at me before saying, "I'm scared Ron."

Hearing her voice sound so scared and small, made my heart break all over again. "I know you are love. I'm scared too." I confess.

"I know we have been through a lot worse than this last year but I feel just like I did at Godric's Hollow in Bathilda Bagshot's house. I feel like this could be the end of everything that we have ever known." Hermione explains.

"'Moine please don't remind me that I wasn't there to protect you at Godric's Hollow or Harry for that matter. I know that I can't imagine how that night must have felt for you but I do know that I don't want you to ever have to feel that way again, ever. Harry knows full well that he has a lot of people that love him unconditionally like my family and Ginny. He also had better know by now that he will always have you and me by his side and that we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." I state.

"Ron, you know that I never meant to mention Godric's Hollow for you to feel bad, it was just that, that night I was terrified that I would never see you again. Come to think of it, that night does not compare in any way to when we thought that Harry was dead." Hermione admits.

"I know love. Also I think that you will know this, but I need to say it as Gin is my sister. She never meant what she said. She is just hurt, scared and confused." I say.

"Love, I know she is. I know that your family loves Harry and think of him as a brother and a son, however this affects Ginny and us a lot differently to them. She is right though, if it had been you that had been attacked I would be in pieces right now." I hear Hermione say.

I shake my head before saying, "No you wouldn't. Harry would never let you and you know it. He would have been the same with me had you been injured. I guess that Harry is the one that keeps both of us together at times." I say chuckling.

I then hear Hermione chuckle too, and then saying, "Yeah, I guess you are right. And all this time I thought that Harry was just the brave idiot that didn't know when to accept help and the one to stop you and me from biting each other's heads off." I chuckle too at what she said. We both just sit in silence in each other's arms.

I then hear the doors open and I see my Dad come over to us and say, "I think you guys had better come back inside. The Healers are about to tell us about Harry's condition." So I gently pull Hermione off the bench and we both walk back into the waiting room with our hands entwined and we sit down with only a seat between Ginny and I and I put my arm around Hermione's shoulders while she leans her head on my shoulder.. My Dad then goes and sits next to my Mum. I then notice that George has moved and it sitting next to Ginny.

The Healer then comes across to us and says, "I take it you are the Weasleys?" We nod.

The Healer then says, "Well I can tell you that Harry has no permanent damage from the spell that was cast. At first we thought that Harry have suffered from amnesia as he kept saying the same thing over and over again."

"What did he say?" Percy asked.

"He kept asking if Ron and Hermione were safe." The Healer explained. I then looked down at Hermione and we both smiled a little.

The Healer then continued with, "We know that he doesn't because we asked him questions ranging from his school days to the brief knowledge that we have of what happened last year. However, to confirm that he has no brain damage we need someone or some people who know about Harry's childhood to ask him questions about it."

I then felt that my whole family was looking at both Hermione and I. I then decide to answer with, "I know what you are all thinking but to be honest neither Hermione or I know a lot about Harry's childhood or what really went on when he went back to Private Drive for the summer, as he never really spoke about it. We just knew not to talk to about it because we knew he didn't like to talk about it."

"How the hell can you two call yourselves his best friends if you don't even know about his childhood?" Ginny exclaimed looking at Hermione and I.

"Do you Ginny?" Hermione challenged and she raised her head to look her in the eyes.

"No, but you three go on about the bond you share and you don't know about his childhood." Ginny fumed.

"Ginny, Ron and Harry know nothing about my childhood and Harry and I know very little about yours and Ron's." Hermione explained.

The Healer then asked, "Is there anyone you can think of that would know about Harry's childhood?"

I look at Hermione and we both just look at each other for a minute before she slowly nods her head. She then explained while looking at the Healer, "There is one person that we might be able to persuade to help us. However this person is a Muggle."

"Who are you thinking of Hermione, dear?" I hear my Mum ask.

"Ron and I were thinking of Dudley." Hermione answers with.

"Hang on; I thought that Harry put a memory charm on them so that they forgot about him?" Charlie asked.

"He did. However Harry has never said this but Hermione and I have a sneaky suspicion that Harry only used a small charm on Dudley." I explain.

"Why do you think that?" Percy asked.

"Just do. Can't explain it. Just a feeling." I say.

"Are Harry and the Muggle related?" The Healer asked

"Yes, they are cousins. They lived together from when Harry was just over one year old to a year ago." My Dad answered.

"Is someone able to go and get this Muggle?" The Healer asks.

"I think that maybe Hermione should be the one to go and get Dudley." George says.

"No way in hell is Hermione going anywhere near those horrible Muggles who as good as near tortured Harry for years on her own, I will go with her." I exclaim.

"Ronald as much as I admire what you have said, I think that what George is saying is that I will be the person that is most likely to be able to get Dudley to agree to come here and help Harry." Hermione reasons.

"He is only saying that because of the fact that you grew up with Muggles. You have never met them 'Mione. They aren't nice like your parents; they had his bedroom window with iron bars in front of it." I explain.

"Ron, I know that not all Muggles are nice like my parents. However I doubt that the Dursley's are going to like it a large group of wizards turning up on their doorstep. I shouldn't be long." Hermione says looking at me.

"What if something goes wrong?" I ask worriedly. Ever since the battle I haven't been able to let Hermione or Harry out of my sight for very long.

"Look here is my mobile phone." Hermione says as she pulls out a phone from her bag. "If it rings just press the green phone here and talk into it." She instructs me. She then starts to walk away from me but I hold onto her arm and stop her.

I then whisper in her ear, "Be careful love." She then looks into my eyes and nods her head slightly. I then see her walk out the doors and I just sit down in the nearest chair.

End Ron's Point of View

Hermione's Point of View

I walked back out of St. Mungo's hospital and I found a quiet alley that I was able to apparate from. So I spun in a circle and in the blink of an eye I was in Little Whinging. I knew that house that Harry had lived at for years. I walked up the very neat pathway and noticed that the house was practically perfect.

As I approached the door, I gathered my thoughts before I knocked on the door. After about a minute of waiting on the doorstep, the front door opened and a boy my age that was large but if I'm honest he didn't look that big, so he must have lost some weight. I smiled at him and said, "Are you Dudley Dursley?"

"Yes I am." Dudley answered. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm someone who needs to ask you a favour but if possible away from your house. Are we able to go for a walk?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Dudley says as he walks through the open door and closed it behind him. He then walked next to me and we walked down the path and into the street. "We can go to the park; no one will bother us there." He adds.

We walk in silence as we walk to the park. Once we arrive Dudley walks towards one of the two swings and sits on it and I sit on the other. I look up at him for a while, and then I decide I had better break the silence as Harry needs the help as soon as possible. "Dudley, do you know of a relative of yours by the name of Harry?" I asked him.

Dudley looks at me with an open mouth, before answering with, "Yeah. Harry is my cousin. He moved out about a month ago now. My parents don't mention him, not that they ever did."

"Hang on. You remember him completely?" I ask stunned.

"Yes. He came back a month ago and just packed up all his belongings and said that as he was of age in the Wizarding world that he was moving out. He also mentioned that he doubted he would ever see us again. My parents were thrilled that he left. I on the other hand wasn't as happy." Dudley explained. "Are you a friend of Harry's?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm one of Harry's best friends. I'm Hermione Granger." I answer smiling.

"Do you know where he is? As I would love for him to know that if he ever needs to he can talk to me and I that want to make up for being a prat of a cousin to him when we were growing up. Hang on why are you here? Is he alright" Dudley asked worriedly.

"To be honest Dudley I'm not sure if Harry is alright. Basically Harry was attacked by a bad wizard and our doctors aren't sure if he has amnesia. He is able to remember events from the last year and our school years. However we need someone to ask him questions about his childhood. You may be thinking that as one of Harry's best friends I would be able to ask him questions about it, but I along with Harry's other best friend Ron, who also happens to be my boyfriend, aren't able to as we know nothing about his childhood or about the summers he spent here before he came to stay with Ron's family. Ron and I knew not to talk about it with Harry so we never did." I explain.

"So in other words you would like me to ask Harry questions about how awful his childhood was because of my parents and me?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Great. I'm sure he will love me for doing that." Dudley says rather sarcastically.

"Dudley I know it won't be pleasant to talk about. Believe me when I say that having to talk about the events that Harry, Ron and I went through this past year was awful but in a way it has been good for the three of us as we have got it off our chests. If you really want to show Harry that you have changed then this would be the way to do it." I tell him.

"Can I tell you something?" Dudley asked me.

"Of course you can." I answer and wait for Dudley to continue,

"Well I don't know how much Harry said about my parents and me, but when he left our house last year and we went into hiding, I learnt a lot about him. I know my parents weren't too thrilled about being around witches and wizards but I didn't mind it that much. In fact the witches and wizards that were with us were only too glad to tell me everything about Harry. They told me how his parents we killed by an awfully bad wizard and that Harry was out saving the Wizarding World. They also mentioned you and Ron and your adventures at Hogwarts and if I'm honest I was really proud of him. I never had any idea that Harry was idolised in such a way and that the fate of a complete race of people was in the hands of my cousin. When the news reached us that Voldermort was dead and that Harry was alive, I was so pleased. My parents and I were allowed back home about a week after the news had been given to us. Once we got back, I went into Harry's room and just wondered what he was doing and if he was happy about having the threat out of his life. A couple of days after we arrived back he came back and well he looked really down and I had never really seen him that kind of depressed. I spoke with him but I never told him what I have just told you and I wish he knew it." Dudley confessed.

"I know Harry and though it may take some time I hope that Harry will find it in his heart to forgive you or at least put the past behind and be able to start a fresh. However you have to understand that at the moment Harry is carrying a lot of guilt on his shoulders and he probably always will knowing him, but if you really mean what you say about making amends for your past actions then I just hope that Harry is willing to meet you half way." I say.

"Hermione what did you mean by that Harry is carrying a lot of guilt on his shoulders?" Dudley asked.

"Well in the Battle that killed Voldermort, a great number of lives were lost. Many of them were people that Harry knew. One was the last of his father's best friends, another had just become a mother and her son will grow up with no parents- in a way similar to Harry and Ron lost one of his brothers who in reality was a brother to both Harry and I. So as you can see the people that lost their lives were very close to Harry and he feels responsible for their deaths even though no-one else blames him apart from himself." I state.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking a lot of questions but as you can tell I know nothing of Harry's other life. How was it that your boyfriend's brother was like a brother to both you and Harry?" Dudley asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Basically to start with Ron and I were first and foremost best friends before we both gave in and admitted that we did in fact have feelings for one another." I start to say. Dudley looks even more confused and is about to say something when I continue by saying, "That is another story for another time or I might even let Harry tell you that one. However all you need to know is that Ron's mother near enough has adopted Harry and me as her own children and we are thought of as family by the Weasleys and I know that both Harry and I think of the Weasley's as family too."

"That is fine. I'm glad that Harry has a family that love him the way that my parents and I should have. He is happy right? What exactly do I have to do to help?" Dudley asks.

I smile and chuckle before answering with, "Yes, Harry is happy. Or rather will be now that he has Ginny by his side and Ron and I of course. What you need to do is come to our hospital and talk to Harry."

"Ok. How do we get to your hospital? Where is it?" Dudley says.

"Are you able to drive?" I ask. Dudley nods his head to say yes. "Great. The hospital is in London." I add.

"Really? Give me a couple of minutes and I'll go back and get my car and I'll drive us to it." Dudley says. "Err...will you be alright here on your own for a bit?" He adds slightly nervously.

I can't help but laugh. "Yes Dudley, I'll be fine. This is why I came to talk to you not the Weasleys, because I am a Muggleborn." I inform him.

"A what?" Dudley asked completely surprised.

"Sorry. What I mean is that my parents are non-magical. So I have grown up around non-magical people and will be fine. However I do feel like we need to hurry." I say. Dudley then turns and runs slightly out of the park and back towards his house to get his car.

In Dudley's Car

"Dudley, I feel that I should possibly warn you a little about the Weasley's." I start off by saying and Dudley nods his head. "You have to remember that the Weasley's don't know that you have had a change of heart about your attitude towards Harry. I would expect Ron and Ginny won't be best pleased to see you but they are just worried about Harry so I wouldn't take it personally. Ron's dad, Arthur loves all things that are related to Muggles so if he starts to make you uncomfortable just say that you would rather not talk about it just now." I explain.

I then hear Dudley ask, "Are you sure the Weasley's aren't going to kill me for all the awful things that I have done to Harry in the past?"

"If I'm honest no-one knows what has gone on between you, Harry and your parents." I confess.

"So he never mentioned us at all?" Dudley asked.

"Well he did to Ron and me, just not that much to the rest of the Weasley family. It is like I said before Ron and I knew that Harry didn't like to mention it so we made sure that it never really came up." I explain.

"When I was in hiding the witches and wizards mentioned that when Harry was fifteen his Godfather was murdered and Harry witnessed it. Is that true?" Dudley asked.

"Unfortunately yes it is. Sirius was murdered by his cousin. I guess you will have gathered from what you heard that many of the people that Harry has loved over the years have been killed." I say.

"Yes. I got that impression. Can I ask you a rather personal question?" Dudley asks and briefly takes his eyes of the road to turn to me and I nod my head. He then continues by asking, "What made you and Ron go on the run last year with Harry? I mean as far as I could gather, this fight wasn't yours to fight but Harry's."

"No it is fine Dudley. Harry is my best mate and a brother to me. I couldn't have watched him go off and fight Voldermort on his own and not know if he was alive or dead. As for it not being Ron and my fight, that isn't true as we were with Harry when he first fought Voldermort at age 11. So we have been there the whole way and we had to see it through to the end. Even if the end was Harry's death. I can't explain what the bond is that Harry, Ron and I all share but it is what makes us who we are. We know each other better than I think we would like to admit at times, but it has come in handy over the years." I try to explain.

"Yeah, I got told about the Golden Trio as the three of you were known as. Did you know that?" Dudley asked rather amused.

"We heard faint whispers of it around the halls of Hogwarts. However none of us really paid any attention to it." I say. "Turn right up ahead." I instruct him.

"You mean at that boarded up building?" Dudley asked completely confused.

"Yes. That is the entrance to the hospital." I state. Once Dudley has parked the car. We both get out and we walk towards the building. I then say, "Just walk straight at the glass doors and just keep walking." Dudley looks at me before he starts to walk towards the doors and I follow him.

In a matter of minutes we are standing in the waiting area of St. Mungo's hospital.

Inside St. Mungo's

"'Mione!!" I hear someone nearly shout from behind me. As I turn around I am engulfed in the arms of my rather relieved boyfriend.

"Ron." I say but he doesn't let me go. "Ronald!!" I say a bit louder. This time he does and he looks me up and down.

"What took you so long? I was worried sick not only about Harry but about you too." Ron confesses.

"Sorry. We just got talking that was all." I say. I then walk out of Ron's embrace and over to Dudley. I turn back to Ron and I can see that his face has changed from one of relief to one of pure hatred. "Ron, this is Harry's cousin Dudley." I say while giving him a look to behave.

Ron then walks over towards Dudley and he holds out his hand for Dudley to shake which he does.

Dudley says, "Nice to meet you Ron. I know from Hermione here that you are the other third of the Golden Trio and Harry's best mate and brother." Dudley smiles at me and I smile back. Ron then puts his arm around my waist, which although I am not pleased by the action I do find it slightly odd behaviour.

An eerie silence then overcomes us. So I ask the one question that I am dying to know, "How is Harry, love?"

"We don't know. The Healers won't let any of us in the room until _HE_ has said if Harry remembers his childhood." Ron explains and he points towards Dudley when he says he.

"Ok. Let me know where I need to go and I'll get this over with." Dudley says trying to make light of the situation.

Unfortunately it was at the point that the Weasley's decided to come over and Ginny heard the comment made by Dudley and said, "Is this a joke to you? Harry being in here? Because it isn't for us, for us this is far from a joke, this is serious."

"I take it you are Harry's girlfriend Ginny. I know full well that this isn't a joke for you and your family. I know what you have all been through and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I really am. Harry is my cousin and even though I may never have shown him it in the past but he is family and I am here to help. Hermione has filled me in on what has happened and what I have to do. Before I go and make Harry relive things that I am sure he would much rather forget, I want you all to know something." Dudley explains.

"What is it?" Ron asks harshly.

"That I am here to make amends with Harry over the past. When I was in hiding I learnt all about the Harry that you know. I am so proud of what he did and I know that I really have no right in saying this but I think that his parents- my aunt and uncle- would be so proud of him too. I can't even imagine what he, along with Ron and Hermione had to go through last year to eventually defeat Voldermort but I know that what they achieved has made both the magical and Muggle worlds better places to live in." Dudley states looking each of the Weasley's in the eye at some point during his speech.

Charlie then turns to me, as do the rest of the Weasley's, and asks, "Hermione, is he being real?"

"Yes he is. Dudley really is here to try and make amends for the way he treated Harry in the past." I confirm.

"He does realise that Harry isn't going to forgive him just like that, right?" Ginny asks.

"I do Ginny. I am willing to wait for Harry to be ready to listen to me. Hermione filled me in on the fact that at the moment Harry is dealing with a lot of grief. I hope that maybe if he didn't feel he was able to talk to any of you, then he would be able to talk to me." Dudley says.

"Why, wouldn't Harry be able to talk to any of us?" Ron asks accusingly.

"I just meant that I know that Harry is blaming himself for all the deaths that have happened recently and that it is very close to home for you all. So even though I know none of you would judge him, he may feel that you might. Whereas I am an outsider in it all, I might even be able to make Harry see that this isn't his fault." Dudley explains. I can't help but smile at Dudley for what he had just said.

If I'm honest, I do think that is what Harry needs. He needs someone that isn't in the wizarding world and isn't in some way connected to someone who lost their life in the Battle. So if Harry and Dudley are able to make amends I think it will be very good for Harry as well as Dudley.

Then the Healer that spoke to us about Harry came up and asked me, "Is Harry's Cousin here?"

"Yes." I reply while pointing to Dudley.

"Fantastic." The Healer says. "Please follow me." He adds. So Dudley then follows the Healer and they walk through the double doors that Arthur walked through earlier are out of sight.

End of Hermione's Point of View

**A.N:- Here is the next chapter for you. I am slightly concerned that no-one is reading this story and I have had no reviews for the last chapter. So all I am going to ask is for 1 review and I will try and update as soon as I can.**

** This will be my last update for 2009. So I would like to wish everyone at FanFiction a very happy and safe 2010.**

** Please read and review**

**  
Vikki xoxo**


	8. Harry's Surprise for Hermione and Ron

**Previously in Chapter 7**

Then the Healer that spoke to us about Harry came up and asked me, "Is Harry's Cousin here?"

"Yes." I reply while pointing to Dudley.

"Fantastic." The Healer says. "Please follow me." He adds. So Dudley then follows the Healer and they walk through the double doors that Arthur walked through earlier are out of sight.

End of Hermione's Point of View

**Chapter 8**

Dudley's Point of View

I followed the Healer, I think that is what Hermione called him, away from the Weasley's and through some double doors. I am surprised by how very similar this place is to our hospitals. In a couple of minutes the Healer stops in front of a private room and I can see on the door is written the name 'Harry J. Potter'. I am even more surprised to find out that Harry had a middle name as I didn't think he had one.

The Healer then stands aside and lets me walk towards the door. I look through the small glass hole and see Harry sitting up in the bed, looking better than the last time I saw him, but still not normal. I walk into the room and I see Harry look at me with a very confused look on his face and I stand a little away from the end of his bed.

"Dudley, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Harry asks calmly but surprised.

"I am here to help your doctors make sure that you don't have amnesia because I am the only person that is able to ask you questions about your childhood. I drove here with Hermione. She explained everything to me." I explain.

"Why aren't I allowed to see the Weasley's? Or Ginny? Or Ron and Hermione?" Harry asks with a sense of urgency in this voice.

It surprised me because I had never heard it before. It made me realise that he really loved these people so much. "You will be able to once I have asked you some questions." I state.

"What sort of questions?" Harry asks looking me dead in the eye.

"About your...I mean our childhood." I answer. "Look Harry, you need to know that I learnt a lot about you when I was in hiding last year. I heard about all your adventures in Hogwarts. Everything you had to go through and I'm really sorry for my behaviour when we were younger. I really admire you Harry and if I'm honest I wish I was half the person you were. I want to make amends for the past and this is the beginning of that. I know that right now you have a lot to deal with. I just want you to know I will listen to what you have to say anytime you need someone to talk to, out with the wizarding world." I add.

"Are you being serious Dudley?" Harry asks me after a slight pause.

"Yes, Harry, I am. If you don't believe just ask Hermione. I'm sure she will back me up again on this issue." I inform him. "Are you ready for the first question?" I ask.

"Yeah. Go on." Harry answers.

"What were our first words?" I ask him.

"Yours was No and mine was Mummy" Harry says. I nod my head to say that I agreed with the answer.

"What age were you when you first walked?" I ask him.

"I was 1 and a half. I walked before you but it never got mentioned." Harry says with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"What was my favourite game with regards to you?" I ask painfully.

"You liked using me as a punch bag." Harry stated firmly.

"What was Dad's name for you?" I ask him.

"Boy." Harry says almost hissing the word.

"We are cousins but which members of our family are related and how?" I ask

"Your mother and mine were sisters." Harry informs me.

"Last one as I know you have many people who wish to see you. Who was the first girl I kissed?" I ask.

"Cassidy Jordon." Harry answers. "Dudley, what exactly did Hermione tell you about me?" Harry asks slightly nervously.

I move towards the chair beside his bed and sit down in it. I am able to look him more in the eye from this position. "She explained who she was and what had happened to you. She mentioned that a lot of people lost their lives in the fight against Voldermort and that you are blaming yourself for it. What you did not only saved the Wizarding world but also the non-magical world. She also mentioned that you are happy because you have Ginny by our side and I am really pleased for you. Although I must admit that it is sort of strange how you are dating your best friends little sister. However that is none of my business. I just want you to live the life that you want to now that you will be able to. If that means that we never speak again then I am fine with it. Although I do wish that, that isn't the case. I know that my parents and my attitude towards you when we were younger wasn't the best but my attitude has now changed and I am so glad because if i hadn't then I would still have been the idiot and bully that I was to you. I guess what I am trying to say Harry is thank you." I explain.

"Thank you?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yes, you are the reasons that I have changed and the reason that the world we live in hasn't changed for the worse. I wish I was half the person you are." I state.

"You have been honest with me Dudley, so I am going to be honest with you too." He starts off by saying, looking at me. I nod my head. He then continues with, "You aren't the same person that I remember growing up with for so many years. I think that the change happened just before we were 15 and what you said to me when I left Private Drive, really made me think that maybe you had changed. Right now I am not sure if I want or can forgive you for what has happened in the past. I think basically what I am saying is just give me time Dudley, that is all I ask."

I chuckle, "That is basically what Hermione said and then that was backed up by Ginny as well."

Harry chuckles too and then says, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Harry, can I ask you a question about Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah. I have never heard them referred to as that. You do know that you can just call them Lily and James, right?" He explains.

"I know I could but really they are my aunt and uncle. What was Aunt Lily like in appearance?" I ask.

"She had red hair, in a way simpler to Ginny's. From what I have been told by people that knew them they really loved each other and meant the world to each other. Dudley, now that you have met Hermione and Ron, what do you think of them?" Harry asks me.

"What do you mean Harry?" I ask slightly confused as to why he is asking me that question.

"Well do you like them? What do you think of their personality ect?" Harry explains further.

"Yes, I do like them. They are very loyal and extremely protective of you and that is surprising for me to see. I know that the three of you have been through an awful lot over the years and that you are more than just best friends but siblings too. As for their personalities I haven't really seen much of them as they have been so worried about you. However I can tell that Ron was extremely pleased when Hermione returned here with me. I think he was worried about her because of my past." I explain to him.

"Yes, I have to agree with that. However I promise to make sure that I let them know that you have changed now for the better. Also none of us have been able to let anyone out of our sights since the Battle. I think that given everything that has happened, it has made Ron and Hermione both see that what they have is precious to them both and they don't want to lose it. Besides it took them long enough to see what we all saw much earlier on." Harry says laughing at the last part.

"Hermione never went into detail about the circumstances around Ron and her relationship. She just said that they were first and foremost best friends before they gave into their feelings. She mentioned that it was another story for another time, or that she would let you tell me it." I stated.

"Very true. I suspect that 'Mione left it for me to tell you so we would have something to discuss. As much as I have enjoyed our chat Dudley, do you think it would be possible for you to go and get Ron and Hermione for me?" Harry asks.

"Yeah sure. Don't you want to see Ginny first?" I ask slightly confused.

"I do, but I need to speak with Ron and Hermione about something first." Harry answers with. I then get up out of the seat and head towards the door. Once I have opened it I then take the same route to get back to the reception.

The minute that I walk through the doors and into the reception I see the Weasley's and Hermione all get up out of their seats and look at me. I stand in front of them all, now suddenly nervous.

I start off by saying, "The good news is that he doesn't have amnesia. We have talked for a while and I hope that we have come to a mutual understanding that neither of us are going to pressure the other for contact. He does wish to see you all and if I am honest he is dying to. However he has asked me to say that before he sees everyone he needs to have a chat with Ron and Hermione about something."

Ron and Hermione both look at each with shock and worry on their faces.

"Did Harry say what he wanted to talk to us about?" Ron asked calmly and I swear nicely.

"No, however the last topic of conversation was you two." I say.

"Us? What do you mean us?" Hermione asks stunned.

"He mentioned a little about your relationship that is all." I answer smiling at the pair. I then add, "Look the sooner you two get in there and find out what it is that my cousin wants with you, then the sooner everyone else can see him."

End Dudley's point of View

Ron's Point of View

Hermione and I both follow Dudley to Harry's room. We open the door and neither of us can help but smile at Harry sitting up in the bed and smiling back at us. We walk into the room and I sit on Harry's left side and Hermione sits on Harry's right. For a couple of minutes we all just sit in silence and look at one another.

Finally Hermione breaks the silence by saying, "Dudley mentioned that you wanted to speak to us. What is it about Harry?"

"Yes I did. I think it will be easier for me to say to it, if you were both on the same side of this stupid bed." Harry says while laughing at the end. Hermione and I can't help but laugh too as we know exactly how much Harry hates hospitals after all the time he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. So I then move over to Hermione's side of the bed and sit down in the chair that is not far from the bed.

Harry then looks at both of us with a rather confused expression on his face. He then asks, "Why aren't you two sitting together?"

"What?" I ask with an equally confused expression on my face.

"You two are sitting away from one another. The only time I ever saw you do that was when you had an agreement. You haven't, have you?" Harry explained looking at both Hermione and I.

"No we haven't. Harry right now, Ron and I aren't here as boyfriend and girlfriend but as your best friends." Hermione says.

"I know that 'Mione. Could you both just I don't know humour me and just sit together, please." Harry asks and almost begs.

"Ok." I say as Hermione moves off the bed and sits down on my lap and leans into my chest.

She then looks at Harry and says, "You happy now? Are you going to explain to us why we are seeing you first and not your girlfriend?"

"Yes I am thank you. I know that what I am about to say doesn't have to be said but I feel that it does. You know that I love you guys and that I only want the best for both of you." Harry says. Hermione and I look at each quickly before we both look back at Harry with extremely worried expressions on our faces.

"Harry, why are you saying this?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"Well first I haven't finished but secondly I have never told you that before." Harry says and then continues with, "I know you don't need my permission for your relationship even though you know you have but I want you both to know that what you have is so special and precious. Also that I know that neither of you wants to lose it and that I want you both to remember that you have both been through so much over the years and come out of the other side together and much stronger for it. So no matter how much you both get on each other's nerves at times please just take a minute to remember what it was that made you both fall in love with each other in the first place. I have never seen either of you guys as happy as you both are right now and that is because I know that you have both found your soul mate. You both bring out the best qualities in the other and together you are definitely a force to be reckoned with, and I know that from personal experience. You guys are fiercely loyal and extremely protective of the ones you love and care about and I sincerely hope that, that passion never goes away. Just like I know that the passion and bond that you share together will be extremely hard to break."

Hermione and I both have tears in our eyes at what Harry has just said. I then manage to say, "Harry mate, why are you saying all this? If I'm honest it sounds like you are dying or something and this is you saying goodbye."

"I can promise you both now that I am not going anywhere and you are both still stuck with me. However hearing Dudley talk made me realise that I have never really thanked either of you for everything that has happened over the years and for sticking by me through everything when it would have been much easier to have walked away." Harry explained.

"You know you didn't have to thank us. We made our choice to stand by you and I know that neither of us has ever regretted that decision. I never knew you felt that way about Ron and I being together." Hermione states and I then give her a quick kiss on the check.

Harry then looks rather uncomfortable and looks away from us and says quietly, "Yeah...well...it is no big deal."

I then look outside the room and see that the rest of my family are waiting eagerly to see Harry. "Mate, I think that everyone else wants to see you now. So we will let them come in for a while and we'll go and talk to Dudley for a bit and get to know him a bit better." I explain.

Harry smiles at both of us and then says, "Thanks. He must feel a bit lost being here. I just hope that Gin doesn't want to kill me."

"She won't kill you here. She'll wait till you are home before she does that." I say as Hermione gets of my lap and tries to dry her eyes but fails miserably. I get up and try to do the same.

As we walk towards the door, we are holding hands and we both turn back around to face Harry, and I say, "See you in a bit Harry." Then I open the door and let Hermione go through first.

As the door to Harry's room closes shut, I can tell that everyone is worried about us as they can tell we have been crying. Ginny then finally asks the question on everyone's mind, "Are you two alright? Is Harry alright? What happened?"

We both then share a look and Hermione gives me a look to say would I mind explaining. So I look at everyone and say and can't help smiling, "Yeah we are fine and so is Harry. Harry just told us his feelings on something that we didn't know how he felt about it and it was a great surprise to us. He also said something that he didn't have to, but you know Harry is too noble for his own good."

"Does he want to see Ginny on her own now?" Charlie asked looking at us.

"I think he wants to just see everyone together and Gin, go easy on the poor bloke ok. You can kill him once he is home, alright." I state looking at my sister.

"Aren't you coming back in?" Dad asked.

Hermione answers with, "No Arthur. Ron and I are going to go and talk to Dudley, if he is still here. He is still here, right?"

"Yes, he is. He is in the waiting room." I hear Mum say before she and everyone else walks into Harry's room. Hermione and I then walk back towards the waiting room.

In the waiting room with Dudley

We walked into the room and saw Dudley sitting in the corner where my family has all been sitting in and he looked rather lost. We sat down on either side of him and he looked at each of us in turn with a very nervous expression on his face.

"Why aren't you with Harry?" He finally asks after a long silence.

"We have already spoken to him and we are letting everyone else bombard him for a while." Hermione states.

"Ok. So why are you both sitting here with me?" He asks.

"We said to Harry that we would get to know you better." I explain.

"Why?" Dudley asks shocked.

"You are Harry's family and i think that it would be helpful to you both if we talked for a while." I say.

"Dudley you said that you didn't know anything about Harry's life in the magical world apart from what you got told last year. Well you are able to use this time we have to get to know more about it. We were both there for most of it and can fill in gaps in the stories that you were told and probably tell you the fact about certain events. Also it gives Ron and I a chance to get to know the non-wizard Harry." Hermione explains.

"Alright. I do have one question that isn't exactly to do with Harry but to do with your time at Hogwarts." Dudley says. Hermione and I nod and Dudley continues with, "From what I can gather, there were rumours about the pair of you secretly dating for a while. Is that true?"

Hermione and I both groaned involuntarily. "Sorry Dudley we didn't mean that. The rumours are false. I think it was the end of our third year that the rumours started about us secretly dating. Come to think of it, we are going to have to deal with a lot of rumours and things when we go back to Hogwarts." Hermione explains.

"Your third year at Hogwarts was when Harry's godfather tried to kill him, right?" Dudley asked us.

"It was our third year but Sirius- Harry's godfather- never tried to kill him. He was actually trying to kill my pet rat, who turned out to be an old friend of Harry's parents and Sirius and our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at the time Remus Lupin." I said.

"Do either of you have a question about the non-wizard Harry?" Dudley asks.

"Yes, actually I do. Has Harry always been the noble sod that we know and love?" I ask.

"Am not really sure. If you want the honest truth I don't think he was as I can't think of a situation where he would have needed to be." Dudley explained looking rather ashamed. "Has Harry always hated the fame and attention that he has got because of Voldermort?" He added.

"Yes, absolutely. 100%. Harry never likes to be the centre of attention ever. He is going to hate having to give the speech when we return to Hogwarts and having the praise that he deserves put upon him. He will make it out that he couldn't have done it without both Ron and I, aswell as Neville, Ginny and Luna." Hermione says. "Was Harry allowed to talk about Hogwarts at home?" She asks.

"No. He was banned from ever mentioning it in the house. I know that he hated being apart from you both. Something that I got told last year about you guys doesn't make that much sense to me. It is that, after the summer of your fourth year and the beginning of your fifth a lot of people that Harry thought were friends turned their backs on him because he claimed that Voldermort was back. Is this true?" He asks curiously.

"Sadly, yes it is. After Cedric's death during the Triwizard Tournament, our newspaper wrote a lot of bogus claims about Harry and our Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately a lot of people that Harry had thought of as friends thought that he was just making up stories to scare people. Near the end however everyone believed Harry was telling the truth. Not for one minute did either of us turn our backs on Harry during that time. If anything we are a few of the handful of people that believed Harry from the beginning." Hermione states.

"Did Harry have any girlfriends before Hogwarts?" I ask.

"No, he never. How is you are fine talking about Harry with other girls but not your sister?" Dudley asks me with a slight smile on his face.

"I am fine with Harry and Ginny's relationship but she will always be my little sister and nothing can change that fact. Harry and I may be like brothers but if he hurts her again, I will hunt him down but not kill him. Besides after tonight I will have to give him and Ginny some distance as I have to admit they are perfect for one another and neither of them have been as happy as since they got back together." I explain.

"I have a rather personal question to ask now. I now that last year you both along with Harry were on the run and everything but while I was in hiding I heard a little bit about the Battle and it seemed that from what was being said that you two appeared to be a lot closer than most people had ever saw you and they assumed that you had gotten together while on the run and where going to say something one the Battle was over. Was that true?" Dudley asked.

"Yes and no. At the end of our sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and I both realised that we both felt the same way about each other. However we also knew what Harry was planning to do and we knew that we would be going along with him. We both decided that although we wanted to be together that we didn't think it would help the hunt for the Horcruxes's much, so we said that once the Battle was over we would officially get together. However our plan didn't exactly go to plan. As during the Battle, I mentioned something about a topic that Hermione is very passionate about and we kissed. Harry was in room too and said something along the lines of now isn't the time for that. After that I suppose we did start to act a little more open about our feelings for each other. Especially when we thought that Harry was dead." I explain to a shocked Dudley.

"Wait. Hang on a minute. Harry died?" Dudley asked in complete shock.

"Yes. He had to let Voldermort kill him so that he could kill Voldermort once and for all." Hermione explained simply.

"How is then if Harry died is it that Harry is alive in that room talking to your family?" Dudley asked with a very confused expression on his face.

"Basically Harry was a Horcrux and because he let Voldermort kill him, it killed the connection that Harry and Voldermort had shared since Harry's parents were killed. Dumbledore gave Harry the choice to come back to us or to go into the afterlife with his parents. He chose to come back to Ginny and the rest of us. He then acted like he was dead and someone on the other side wanted to know if her son was still alive so she lied to Voldermort when he asked her to check if Harry was dead. He then got a really good friend of our called Hagrid to carry Harry's supposed dead body so that we called all see that the person that we thought could have defeated him was dead." I explain with tears in my eyes near the end. I take a deep breath and continue with, "I know that the minute that Hermione and I saw Harry's body on the floor and that he was dead we both lost it. Although we all figured that, that would have been the outcome of everything, we figured that Voldermort would be dead as well and he wasn't. We lay next to Harry and I know that we did hold hands, for me it was prove to myself that Hermione was still next to me alive and to let her know that I was here for her. If anyone did see it, we couldn't have cared less at that point. I think most people just would have seen it as our close friendship that we had and the fact that we were comforting each other over the loss of our best friend."

Hermione then adds looking me in the eyes, "Turns out Ron that everyone saw us holding hands. They did see it as our friendship but I know that a lot of people thought that there was more to it. No-one was going to voice that opinion at the time as everyone present knew how we both can act when we are upset. Although most of the time they saw us upset it was at each other, but I don't think anyone was going to risk what we would do together as we were both distraught over the loss of Harry."

"How do you know that?" I ask her with a sad smile on my face.

"Remember how after the Battle, we walked with Harry up to the common room and we all feel asleep in your dorm. The next morning how we woke up before Harry and let him sleep, we went down into the common room to find everyone else, basically having a party." Hermione says laughing slightly at the memory.

"Yes." I say nodding my head.

"I got talking to Lavender and Parvati. They told me peoples view on you and I. Just so you know Lavender isn't angry anymore and she actually said that she was happy for both of us as we made a nice couple. Parvati said that everyone was shocked when we held hands but figured that we must have been through a lot before we had arrived at Hogwarts and that our friendship has gotten closer and that we were both grieving over the loss of Harry. She also said that everyone was scared to say anything about it as everyone was not sure how we would have reacted." She said while looking at me.

"What happened when you both walked down to the common room?" Dudley asked with a smile.

Hermione and I both laugh. Once we have calmed down, I say, "Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. They looked at us as if we had like three heads. I then started to get annoyed and asked what was going on. Neville then said they were celebrating the defeat of Voldermort. Mum then asked if the music had woken us, we told her no. Ginny then asked where Harry was as he wasn't with us. We explained that he was still asleep and we figured that he would be for a while. However what Hermione and I never realised was that it was in fact about mid-day."

"What is the funniest part of that story is that Molly let the three of us sleep in the same room together. When Harry and I stayed at the Burrow I would sleep in Ginny's room and Harry was in Ron's." She explained for Dudley.

"Apparently according to Dean, Mum and Dad had a row about it in the common room. Everyone was worried about where we were as no-one had seen us for a while. Mum was frantic you know wanting to know where we all were. No-one thought to look in Gryffindor tower for us. I think that most people figured that after everything that had happened we just wanted to sleep. Mum and Dad asked Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Lavender and Parvati where we would go during school. Neville thought of the Room of Requirements, Dean mentioned maybe the Quidditch pitch but Lavender said that Hermione would never go there. Parvati then came up with the Library as everyone knew that was Hermione's favourite place in Hogwarts, but then Seamus argued that Harry and I only ever went in there to do our homework and never out of pleasure. It came down to Ginny to suggest that maybe we went up the one place where we all felt at home, which was the Gryffindor tower. Once everyone was up there, Ginny was told to go up and see if we were in the 7th year dorm. She opened the door and pooped her head and chuckled at the sight of the three of us all collapsed on my bed." I said. I then added, "When she went back down stairs to say to everyone that we were safe and fast asleep. She mentioned that we were all together and Mum went off her nut. She was saying that it wasn't right for Hermione to be asleep with Harry and I. Dad argued that we must have been asleep together in the same room while we were on the run for months. Ginny then said the one thing that made Mum stop in her tracks and cave in."

"What did Ginny say?" Dudley asked.

"She said that she had seen the way we had reacted when Harry was dead and how devastated we looked. Apparently we looked as if our world had ended. She knew we had a bond as did everyone else and that during our time on the run our bond must have gotten stronger and that we found comfort in each other and that for now we all just needed a good night's sleep as we looked as if we hadn't slept properly in months." I explained.

"Gin tell you that?" Hermione asks smiling.

"Nope. Dean, Neville and Seamus actually." I reply. We then hear a cough from behind us. We all spin around in our seats and notice that my Dad is standing there smiling at us.

"Thought I would let you know that Harry has survived the family questioning and he would like to see the three of you, together." Dad says.

"Did he say why, Arthur?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. He said to say that he wants to say something and would Hermione and Ron to witness it so he can't change his mind." Dad explained.

So the three of us all got off our seats and Hermione walked towards me and took my hand in hers and we all walked towards Harry's room, where we saw my family slowly exiting. Ginny was the last one to leave and as we passed her she stopped Dudley and said, "Thank you for coming here. You have changed Harry into believing that people can change and that the world he saved will be a much better place now." She hugged both Hermione and I and walked off towards the waiting room.

**What does Harry need Hermione and Ron to witness? What does it have to do with Dudley? Find out in Chapter 9 on After The Great War.**

**A.N: I am so sorry that this chapter is up much later than I had planned it to be but it is up now and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Vikki xo**


	9. Plan with Dudley and Newspaper Articles

**Previously in Chapter 8**

So the three of us all got off our seats and Hermione walked towards me and took my hand in hers and we all walked towards Harry's room, where we saw my family slowly exiting. Ginny was the last one to leave and as we passed her she stopped Dudley and said, "Thank you for coming here. You have changed Harry into believing that people can change and that the world he saved will be a much better place now." She hugged both Hermione and I and walked off towards the waiting room.

**Chapter 9**

Dudley, Hermione and I all walked into Harry's room rather nervously. Dudley sat in the chair to Harry's right and Hermione and I headed for the chairs that were next to Harry's bedside table. Harry was watching both Hermione and me very carefully. As I was about to sit down in the chair next to the one which Hermione was sitting in, I noticed that he was glaring slightly as me. So I then changed my mind and moved towards Hermione's chair and gently put my hand out for her to take it which she did but she had a very confused expression on her face. Once she was standing up facing me, I nodded my head slightly in Harry's direction; she turned her head and saw that Harry was still glaring slightly as us. I then sat down in the chair and gently took Hermione's hand in mine and pulled her onto my lap, once she was comfortable she put her arm around my neck.

Dudley had seen the whole thing and looked slightly confused but said nothing. After a long pause were no-one spoke, I broke the silence by asking the question that I know was definitely on Hermione and my minds. "Harry, Dad said that you wanted to see us. What is going on, mate?"

"Yeah, I did. The reason is quite simple. I have made a decision about the chat that Dudley and I had earlier, that I would like to run past him." Harry explained while looking directly at Dudley. Hermione is then about to interrupt by asking a question, but before she can get a word out , Harry turns and looks at us and continues with, "I wanted both Ron and you here 'Mione so that I cannot back out should Dudley agree."

"What is your decision Harry?" Dudley asks rather nervously.

"That you were right we should meet up and discuss everything. However I feel it should be in a neutral place. That is why I thought we could meet up in a cafe in London." Harry explains.

"That is a fantastic idea Harry. How about in a fortnights time. Say 12 noon. What about the little cafe just around from Dad's work?" Dudley suggests.

"Won't Uncle Vernon see us?" Harry asks worriedly.

"No. He doesn't work on a Thursday anymore." Dudley explains.

"Fantastic. That is a great place then." Harry says.

"Is there anything else I need to know, Harry? As I said to mum and dad that I wouldn't be long." Dudley says.

"No I think that is everything. If there is anything I will send you a letter the normal way don't worry." Harry says and he and Dudley both chuckle slightly. Hermione and I both look at each other slightly confused by the conversation but happy none the less that Harry and Dudley are going to talk everything through.

Dudley then gets up out of the chair and walks over towards Harry's bed. He then holds out his hand for Harry to shake and when they do he says that he looks forward to their meeting in a fortnight's time. To my surprise Dudley then walks around Harry's bed and towards Hermione and me. Once he has reached our chair he then looks at me and extends his hand out just like he did with Harry. I let Hermione get off my lap before I stand up out of the chair and stand facing Dudley. I then shake Dudley's hand. As I do, Dudley says, "It was a pleasure to meet you Ron. I really hope that I get the chance to meet you again someday."

"You too Dudley." Is all I manage to say.

Dudley and I then break our hand shake and he moves in towards Hermione to give her a hug. I then see him whisper something into Hermione's ear. After about a minute she laughs a little at whatever has been said and replies with, "Thank you Dudley that is very kind of you to say. I hope that you are able to find the same thing aswell."

Dudley then pulls out of the hug with Hermione and turns around and walks out of the room. Hermione and I then resumed our previous positions in the chair beside Harry's bed. There is then a lingering silence in the room. After a couple of minutes Harry asked the same question that was on my mind, "Hermione would you care to explain what just happened between you and Dudley?"

Hermione smiles at both Harry and I and replies with, "Well he just thanked me for coming to get him and for basically giving him the opportunity to talk to you Harry about everything properly. He was also very happy to see that both Ron and I were able to find love even with a battle going on and we are both extremely happy. Dudley also mentioned that after everything that the three of us have been through over the years that we all deserve happiness from now on." Harry and I both look at each other stunned by what Hermione has just told us.

"He really has changed hasn't he?" I ask to no-one in particular.

"It definitely seems that way." Harry says. "By the way what did you two and Dudley talk about?" Harry asks looking at us both.

"We asked some questions about your pre-Hogwarts years. Dudley mentioned Sirius and the aftermath of Cedric's death. Aswell as the Battle and the celebrations after and rumours about Ron and I. That was it." Hermione explained while looking at Harry.

"So mate, have you been told when you are allowed to come home?" I ask to change the subject.

"Yeah, it should be tomorrow afternoon, all being well." Harry states. He then looks at both Hermione and me for a few minutes before asking, "Do you two find it strange showing people how you feel about one another?"

Hermione and I look at each other with looks of surprise and confusion on our faces. I then say, "Yes and no. Why do you ask Harry?"

"The reason that I ask is because sometimes it feels like you guys are holding back from showing people how you really feel, especially around me." Harry confesses not looking either of us in the eye.

"The only reason that we have done that is because the three of us have been best friends for nearly eight years and although you may have seen us as a couple for that whole time we haven't. It is going to take time for us to realise that we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. However when we are back at Hogwarts I don't want people to think that you are a third wheel or anything. I want people to know that although Hermione and I are in a relationship and you and Ginny are also in one, that the three of us are still the same best friends that we were before the Battle. I personally feel that everyone at Hogwarts is going to be expecting Hermione and me to be a lot more couplely than we have been in the past." I explain. Once I have finished Harry lets out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny Harry?" Hermione asks trying to be serious but she has a large smile on her face.

"If I am honest, I think that most of Gryffindor house will over the moon that you guys are finally together as it will save them having to witness you two having one of your famous arguments. So in other words you don't want to be the talk of the school?" Harry says smiling.

"You don't have to worry about Ron and I being the talk of the school, I think that will be saved for the Savour of the Wizarding World." Hermione says while we both chuckle as Harry groans at his new nickname. "Besides neither Ron nor I have actually confirmed our relationship, so for now it is just speculation." Hermione added smiling.

"I have to admit though I am surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't written anything about us." Harry says.

"Now you have said it, so am I." Hermione says agreeing with Harry.

"Although think about it, none of us have really been out and about so the reporters haven't had a chance to see us." I explain.

"Good point Ron. Although Molly and Arthur usually get the Daily Prophet right?" Hermione asks me, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Yes." I say slowly not really catching what she is implying.

"Have either of you two seen a daily prophet since we got back?" Hermione asks both Harry and me.

"No, I haven't now that you mention it." Harry says obviously catching on to what Hermione is getting at.

"What are you two on about?" I ask completely confused.

"Oh Ron, you can be so slow at times." Hermione says looking at me slightly annoyed.

"But that is why you love me." I say with a cheeky grin on my face before she can speak again.

Hermione and Harry both laugh at what I have said and Hermione kisses me on the check and says, "Yes that is the reason Ron." She then continues with "Don't you find it odd that none of us have seen a single edition of the Daily Prophet at all since the end of the war?"

"Kind of, I suppose." I admit

"Do you think that something has been written and Molly and Arthur don't want us to read it?" Harry asks.

"That is the only reason that I can think of." Hermione comes out with.

"What would it have written that they wouldn't want us to see?" I ask both Harry and Hermione.

"My only guess is that there is something that they think that we won't like." Hermione says.

"Maybe we should ask them once I get home tomorrow." Harry states.

"Harry what do you remember from before your attack?" I ask Harry.

"Everything." Harry says simply.

"Ok. Well after we came out of Flourish and Blotts, Ron got angry and you defused the situation before I could. What did you mean when you said to Ginny that it was nothing?" Hermione asks.

"She wondered why you nodded your head at me 'Mione." Harry explains.

"That is ok." Hermione says although she doesn't sound that convinced.

* * *

The Next Day

Hermione and I are walking holding hands and Harry is beside us and we are heading towards our home. I know that it is my home but it has been both Harry and Hermione's home since before 2nd year which was when they became part of the family. I know that I find it funny how even though Harry and Hermione aren't actual members of my family they are treated like it. I love the idea of Hermione being an official Weasley one day and Harry will be a Weasley not by blood but near enough when he marries Ginny.

We have walked in silence each of us knowing full well what it going to happen once we walk into the kitchen of the Burrow where we know that the family are all awaiting our arrival. I know that you might be wondering why Ginny isn't with us to pick Harry up and that is because Ginny said that she would let us pick him up. I know it must be hard for her to have to share Harry with Hermione and I but I know that she understands that sometimes the three of us will still need out time together.

We walk up towards the door of the kitchen. Once it is open Harry who led the way is immediately pushed into a seat at the kitchen table and a plate of sandwiches is placed in front of him. The look of desperation on his face is very comical and I can't help myself but to laugh. Hermione on the other hand is not impressed and smacks me upside my head. I turn to her and she has a slight smirk on her face. We both then sit down next to Harry and help him finish the plate of sandwiches.

While we have eaten no-one has said anything but all my family are looking at us. Once we have finished I clear my throat and say, "We have a question to ask you and I have a feeling that everyone here knows about it. So it is to everyone, have you been hiding the Daily Prophet from us?"

"Yes we have." My Dad says not looking any of us in the eye.

"Why?" Hermione asks confused.

"We wanted to protect you for once in your lives. We wanted to spare you three having to go through any more pain than what you have already gone through." Mum explains.

"We don't need protecting; we are either 18 or almost 18. We are adults in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. You had not right to keep us in the dark. What did you think we were going to do, fly of the handles?" I say angrily.

"We thought it was for the best. To be honest yes we did." George says.

"What could they have written that could have been so bad?" Harry asks.

"A lot. That is what. None of it is pretty" Bill states.

"I am used to the papers writing lies about me I had for most of my 5th year." Harry explains.

"You might be used to it Harry, but can the same be said for Ron or Hermione or Ginny for that matter? They have written about your relationships with each other as well as the relationship of you three." Charlie says.

Hermione chuckles and then says, "You are all forgetting that during the Tri-Wizard tournament that lies were written not only about Harry but also about me. Besides none of us have confirmed our relationships so they are just guessing. With regards to Harry, Ron and my friendship, I know that it is a well known fact about how we met and became friends. Just like everything else that has happened to us over the years so that is nothing new."

"That may be the case but the press are very smart and seem to know for a fact that you are dating and that Harry and Ginny are also dating." Percy says looking at Hermione and I. "Besides they have mentioned your hunt for the Horcruxes's not in any detail as they don't know anything just that you were doing something while you were all on the run." He adds.

At this, the three of us look at one another and our faces all show the same thing we are worried. "Show us the papers." I state simply.

Dad then goes to a cupboard and retrieves 2 copies of the Daily Prophet and places them in front of us. We read the first one that reads:-

"LOVE FOR THE GOLDEN TRIO

It has come to the attention of many that the three most central figures in the defeat of Voldermort have found love. The three figures we are talking about are Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley.

During their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the three were dubbed as the 'Golden Trio' because they were barely seen apart. As we know for most of his years at Hogwarts Harry Potter was fighting Voldermort and on some of those occasions he had his two best friends by his side. Many people do wonder how the smartest witch of her decade, Hermione Granger could possibly become best friends with the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the second youngest member of the Weasley family Ron Weasley. The answer to this question is rather simple; just add a troll and you have what appears to be a very strong bond formed between three classmates.

Over the years however the three have tested this friendship to its limits and it definitely appears that no matter what goes on they will always have each other. Now I have done some research and it turns out that if you ask any student at Hogwarts about the Golden Trio they say the same thing that it was clear that they are not only best friends but like siblings.

I am going to start with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. To begin with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saw each other as best friends/siblings or at least this is how they let everyone else think that was how they saw each other . However everyone else around them saw that they loved each other more than siblings. Now it is a well known fact within the school that the two individuals would argue about most things and if you ask anyone who is in Gryffindor House then they will tell you that these two people were very passionate and could argue at great length. It was widely suspected that Ron and Hermione were secretly dating at one point however this has never been proved to be true. When you look at the couples past, Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum and this is said to have made Ron very jealous and according to eye-witnesses present at the time the two had one of their famous arguments that could almost be described as a lover's quarrel. In their 6th Year it was Hermione's turn for the green-eyed monster as Ron had a girlfriend who was fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown. It is clear that both of these incidents were to make the other jealous.

However it is very likely that the turning point in Hermione and Ron's relationship was the death of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore at the end of their 6th year. At the funeral it was clear that the two were much closer than they had been throughout the year. It seems that it was to take them having to go on the rum with their best friend, Harry to make them realise that they both shared the same feelings. Now no-one is sure of when exactly they got together however it was clear when they saw the supposed dead body of Harry that they were in fact a couple. Here is a comment from Hermione's roommate Parvati Patil,

"Where do I start with Ron and Hermione's relationship? I shared a dorm with Hermione for 6 years. To be honest to begin with I wasn't close to her at all. I found it odd that she was best friends with both Ron and Harry. As I didn't speak to either of the boys I didn't see how we could have anything in common except that we were in the same house. However, over the years that changed and gradually Hermione began to open up. I know that she is very close to Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and they confided a lot in one other.

Most people in Gryffindor realised early on that Ron and Hermione knew how to push each other's buttons. They became famous for their arguments and if you ask me I sort felt sorry for Harry being stuck in the middle of them. However there is no denying that they were in love, I just think that it took them each a different length of time to realise it. The night of the Yule Ball was the night that Hermione really opened up to me and showed me that maybe she did have feelings for Ron. I already knew that she and Ron had, had an argument but I never expected to find Hermione in tears in our dorm.

Up until that night I don't think I had ever seen Hermione cry and I was even more surprised to find out that the reason was Ron. I know that Hermione took Ron and our fellow roommate Lavender's relationship hard. It didn't help that Lavender would talk about Ron as if Hermione wasn't even in the room and as if they hadn't been best friends for 6 years. I really felt for Hermione while Ron was with Lavender as although she tried to hide it she was heartbroken and I was worried that as she and Ron had barely spoken would they ever be able to mend their strong friendship. Somehow they did mend it. I know that Lavender was very angry at Hermione for some reason but I never got told what it was.

Hermione was a very private person and would never explain any of her adventures with Harry and Ron to either Lavender or I. After the battle at Hogwarts Lavender and Hermione settled their differences over Ron and the outcome is one that should Hermione and Ron come back next year we all will be able to live with. As a matter of fact I think that they should come back because Hogwarts is not the same without Harry, Hermione and Ron getting into some sort of adventure."

The following is a comment from Ron's roommate Dean Thomas,

"Ron and Hermione are your typical Romeo and Juliet, which is a Muggle play about a man and women who are from rival families and they fall in love. They may not have rival families but they definitely never admitted their feelings for one another during their time at Hogwarts. However anyone that knows either of them knows that they loved each other.

Ron is extremely protective of his friends especially of Hermione and Harry. I remember in our 2nd year Ron defended Hermione's honour from Draco Malfoy which I know many people at the time thought that it showed that their relationship went more than just friends.

Ron and Harry are both good friends of mine and we along with Seamus and Neville got along really well in our dorm. However Ron never mentioned his feelings for Hermione exactly. Even though the rest of us saw his feelings loud and clear. The way I would describe Ron is that he is smart in his own way, very brave and loyal and funny in a different way to his older brothers Fred and George.

There have been many occasions when I have witnessed Ron and Hermione together over the 6 years we have been at Hogwarts, and no I don't just mean when they are arguing. I would say that both Hermione and Ron complemented each other perfectly and that should they get together they will be perfect for each other. I know that there are quite a few Gryffindors who wouldn't mind seeing the two of them get together as maybe we hope that it might just save our ears from having to listen to one of their arguments. If they should get together then we might try and get them to re-enact one of them for old time's sake."

However at the time of print neither Ron Weasley nor Hermione Granger have confirmed nor denied that they are a couple.

The last member of the Golden Trio to find love is Harry Potter. We understand that he found his is the one place that you aren't supposed to unless you want a friendship to end. As the one rule that best friends have is that you don't date an ex or the person's sister. However this is exactly what Harry did. It appears he fell in love with Ron's only sister Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. We know that the pair dated in Harry's 6th year however it did not last long as just after the death of the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore Harry broke up with Ginny.

It is a well known fact that when Ginny was younger that she had a crush on Harry. She got over this and had a few boyfriends ie Dean Thomas and Michael Corner prior to her first relationship with Harry. Harry on the other hand I guess many would argue was too busy fighting Voldermort to have time for girls, let alone relationships. However Harry's record with relationships is not that fantastic as during the Tri-Wizard tournament there were rumours that Harry was dating Hermione which of course were confirmed as not true and we now know why. In Harry's 5th year he dated a 6th year Ravenclaw girl called Cho Chang. Cho happened to be the girlfriend of the late Cedric Diggory who was sadly killed during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

We know from people who were at the Battle that Ginny was just as shocked and distraught as Hermione and Ron were when Harry's supposed dead body was placed in front of the Hogwarts Castle.

After Harry and Ginny broke up after Dumbledore's death, Ginny returned to Hogwarts and was one third of the students who reformed Dumbledore's Army, a student organisation that was originally set up by Harry, Ron and Hermione in their 5th year. Ginny was good friends with Neville Longbottom who is in the year above Ginny and Luna Lovegood whom is a Ravenclaw in the same year as Ginny.

Here is a comment from one of Ginny's roommates about her and Harry's relationship:

'Harry and Ginny were the perfect couple in Ginny and my 5th year. I know that Ginny was especially close to Hermione who just happened to be part of the Golden Trio. They would stay up late at night at talk at times about what I do not know. However Harry made Ginny so happy that I think she didn't even realise just how much.

It was strange though because I know over the years Ginny was close to the Golden Trio, as her older brother was part of it, but she never seemed to know much of what they were doing at times. This seemed to change as soon as she was dating Harry, as she seemed much more involved in what they were doing and this was great to see but I think that it took a lot out of Ginny.

When Harry and Ginny broke up at the end of our 5th year, Ginny was disappointed but I got the impression that she knew it was coming. When we returned for our 6th year and it was apparent that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not, Ginny was asked a lot of questions about their whereabouts and such. It was extremely hard on her, I personally don't think that people realised that, it was her brother, her best friend and the love of her life that they were asking about.

In Our 6th year I feel that Ginny was channelling the golden trio as she become very strong and stood up for what she believed in, which happened the be the same cause that Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the run for. Ginny's face when she saw Harry's dead body was heart wrenching. I knew at that point that should it be true that she would never really be the same again, however thankfully that is not the case.

I am unable to speak for Harry and I do not know him at all and hardly really know Ginny, but I do know that they are perfect together and that they both think the world of each other. They should definitely get back together sooner rather than later."

We have no word as yet if any of the 'Golden Trio' plans to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when it re-opens in September.'

The three of us sit in silence for a while none of us can really take it what we have just read. Harry then pulls the other edition and it reads:-

'WORRY FOR THE GOLDEN TRIO

The battle that brought down the defeat of Voldermort ended months ago and yet there has been absolutely no sightings of the Golden Trio. This has very witch and wizard all over the country worried because no-one can imagine what Harry, Hermione and Ron had to endure the year before the battle. Many people know that they probably want to keep what happened to them during that time just between them but they must realise that everyone just wants to make sure that they are alright.

The only thing that has been said about the Trio to the press is a very short statement from Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was released a day after the battle and it was, "Many lives have been lost in the defeat of Voldermort. However I can confirm that Harry, Hermione and Ron are all safe and well. That is all at this time."

We have seen other members of Ron's family out and about like his parents and brothers. We have even seen Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend Ginny with fellow Hogwarts student Luna Lovegood. When we have asked the Weasley family for a comment on the status of the Golden Trio we have had nothing. We know for a fact that they are all living in the Weasley home.

There have been some reports that Harry returned to his Muggle relations house recently but this has not been confirmed. Besides from what we understand Harry has never really wanted to go to his relatives and only did it as it gave him protection from Voldermort.

Most people are starting to wonder if maybe something is wrong within the Golden Trio as we have seen nothing of them. Some examples are that Harry, Ron and Hermione are now no longer friends because of everything, another is that they are all actually in 's due to the stress of everything that they had to endure over the last year. Even though we the public know very little as to what they were doing prior to the Battle that defeated Voldermort.

Hopefully we will see the Golden Trio out and about soon especially as Hogwarts starts back on September 1st."

End Ron's Point of View

**What are Harry, Hermione and Ron's reactions to the reports? Find out in Chapter 10.**

**A.N:- I'm very sorry for the long wait. I have had exams recently so haven't been able to update the way I would have liked. However now I am on my summer break from Uni so should hopefully have more time. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Vikki x**


	10. Reactions and a Press Conference

Previously in Chapter 9

Most people are starting to wonder if maybe something is wrong within the Golden Trio as we have seen nothing of them. Some examples are that Harry, Ron and Hermione are now no longer friends because of everything, another is that they are all actually in 's due to the stress of everything that they had to endure over the last year. Even though we the public know very little as to what they were doing prior to the Battle that defeated Voldermort.

Hopefully we will see the Golden Trio out and about soon especially as Hogwarts starts back on September 1st."

Chapter 10

Harry, Hermione and I are all speechless after everything that we have read and we all just look at each other not knowing how to react at all. Finally Hermione breaks the silence by asking, "How did they find out all that information about us and our years at Hogwarts?"

"Well you said it Hermione, what you three got up to while at Hogwarts was quite well known." Bill states.

"Just be grateful that Dean and Parvati never spilled the beans that you guys are a couple." George says smiling at Hermione and me.

"It makes no sense though. Our relationships are private and are no-one else's business. Why they had to go to Hogwarts and asks our friends about us is completely wrong." Harry explains angrily.

"Yes Harry it is wrong. However would you have answered a question about your relationship honestly?" Dad asks Harry.

"Yes, I would have said that I was in a serious relationship with Ginny and I would have left it at that." Harry answered truthfully.

"What about you and Hermione?" Mum asks looking at Hermione and me.

"We would have probably said that the same thing." I say. "Besides why they needed to go into our past relationships is beyond me. As they have no relevance on our relationships now." I add.

"Don't they?" Percy asks slightly confused.

"No." I say defensively.

"Why do you think that? Don't you think that it was seeing Hermione with Viktor at the Yule Ball that made you realise that you liked her as more than just a best friend?" Percy asked looking at me.

"No it wasn't the Yule Ball that made me realise that I liked Hermione as more than a best friend. I knew that in 2nd year." I admit.

"The whole Malfoy and slug thing?" Harry asks smiling at me while remembering the memory.

"Yes." I say smiling too.

"That is funny because I realised that I liked you more than just my best friend because of Malfoy too." Hermione admitted while laughing and looking at me.

The three of us laughed before I asked her, "When you punched Malfoy in the nose?"

"Oh yes." Hermione says smiling. "Besides he deserved that punch." She added.

"It was a very good punch too 'Mione." Harry states looking at both of us. "I guess we are going to have to make a public appearance aren't we?" Harry asked looking at my family.

"I would say so. Besides you are all receiving your Older of Merlin's in a month's time from the Ministry." Dad explained.

"If we go out we are going to have to answer questions about last year and I know that none of us are ready for that." I say.

"True, but unfortunately you three can't hide what you went through forever, even though I know that you want to." Mum reasons. "What are you going to do about the press knowing about your relationships?" She adds worriedly.

"Do you think that it would be possible for Kingsley to set up a press conference for us to do at the Ministry before we receive our medals?" Hermione asks.

"What are you thinking Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

"I am thinking that it would be a public appearance to show that we are all still alive and everything and we would be able to answer some of the questions to do with last year. It would get both over with quickly." Hermione explained to us all.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll let Kingsley know right away. I'm sure he won't mind besides his schedule is not that busy right now." Percy states.

"Ok. Percy if you are able to arrange it all then we will all turn up for it. However I am not able to do a fortnight yesterday at 12." Harry explains.

"Why not Harry?" Charlie asks curiously.

"I am meeting Dudley for a chat in Muggle London." Harry says.

30 minutes later

All of us are sitting in the sitting room of the Burrow and we see Percy's owl come flying in from the kitchen window with a letter. Percy unties the letter and reads it out to all of us.

Percy,

Please let Harry, Hermione and Ron know that I am happy for them to hold a press conference at the Ministry of Magic. I have arranged it to be a week yesterday at 10. Please reply if this date and time suites everyone. Of course everyone is allowed to come. I would advise that Harry, Hermione and Ron come to the Ministry about 9, that way they won't get mobbed by the press. It is my understanding that they should know how to get into the Ministry but I will have informed all staff of their arrival so they should not have any problems. Just let them know that I don't think they will need disguises this time, they are allowed to just be themselves.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

As Percy can see that Harry, Hermione and I are all nodding that we agree to what Kingsley has suggested. He scribbles a reply onto a bit of parchment and sends it back with his owl.

End Ron's Point of View

At the Ministry of Magic (No-one's Point of View)

It is an hour before the press conference and Harry, Hermione and Ron are all in a small back room. Harry is pacing up and down the length of the room, while Hermione and Ron are sitting together watching him.

"Harry, will stop pacing. You are giving me a headache." Hermione informs Harry.

Harry stops and turns around to face Ron and Hermione and says "I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what mate?" Ron asks.

"About having to tell our story about being on the run last year all over again. Also having to reveal the truth about our relationships." Harry informs both Ron and Hermione.

"True, but at least if we are honest then we might get some piece from the press. Besides we have each other and we can get through this. Hopefully this will be the last time that we have to talk about our time on the run." Hermione says looking at both Harry and Ron.

At that moment the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room and looked at the three in silence and then he smiled at the fact that Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap with her arm around his neck. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"I think so Kingsley. Thanks for letting us do this." Ron states looking at Kingsley.

"Ron, there is no need to thank me. Besides if Hermione hadn't suggested it, I was going to because I have been putting it off for as long as possible. I said that you three had to come to terms with the losses and just exactly what you had accomplished that night." Kingsley explained to them all.

"Do the press know about the Order of Merlin's?" Harry asked.

"No, I am officially going to announce that today." Kingsley said. "I know you must be nervous about having to explain what happened last year. You don't need to go into a great of depth, ok." Kingsley adds.

"Thanks Kingsley that is good to know." Hermione says smiling.

"I must add that I am surprised that Ginny isn't here with you three." Kingsley states.

"I asked her to come but she refused which I will admit surprised us all. She said that she would just let the three of us have our time to get our thoughts together, together." Harry explained.

"She also knows how hard it was for us to tell her and the rest of the Weasley's about our time on the run. So she probably figured it would be easier for us to all be alone together before it." Hermione added.

"That is fair enough. Harry, you have one very understanding girlfriend there." Kingsley says smiling at Harry.

"Gin, is more understanding than people realise. She knows that the three of us are still best friends and that at times we might keep things from her. However from now on we are going to try and include her as much as possible. She is a big part of us, as she is my sister, Hermione's best female friend and obviously Harry's girlfriend." Ron explains.

"Knowing Ginny as I do, I think that she will appreciate that very much." Kingsley says to the three of them. "There are a few more things I need to go and check before the press conference so I will see you guys in a little while." He adds leaving the three of them alone in the room again.

At the press conference

Harry, Hermione and Ron are all sitting at a table with microphones in front of them facing hundreds of people from either the press or just ordinary witches and wizards who wanted to hear what they had to say as well as the Weasley family.

Kingsley was standing to one side and began by saying. "Before this press conference gets underway there are few things I would like to say. The first of which is that I am very happy to announce that Harry, Hermione and Ron will all be awarded with Order of Merlin's First Class medals for all their work in defeating Voldermort and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood will all be awarded Order of Merlin Second Class medals for their work in reforming the student organisation, Dumbledore's Army and fighting Severus Snape's regime at Hogwarts last year. Lastly as you are all aware Harry, Hermione and Ron are all here to answer your questions about their time before the Battle at Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldermort. I would just like to request that you let them answer each question before moving onto the next one. The floor is now open for anyone to ask questions."

"What were the three of you doing before the Battle?" A reporter asks quickly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged looks before Harry answered with, "We were locating and destroying Voldermort's Horcruxes's."

"How did you know he had made them?" Someone asked

Harry answered again with, "Dumbledore told me in my 6th of Hogwarts."

"Why did Hermione and Ron go with you Harry?" Another reporter asked looking towards Harry.

Ron answered with, "Hermione and I were not going to let Harry go off on his own, without us. If we had we would have been worried sick worrying if he was still alive or not. Besides we have helped Harry throughout the years with Voldermort and this was no different even though we might have died in the process."

"How come you have not been out in public since the end of the Battle?" A member of the public asked.

"That is simple. We as well as everyone else have had to come to terms with the aftermath of the war. We have all attended as many of the funerals for those that died that night as possible. We thought that we owed them that as they were there for us that night and we would be there for them. As well as that, what the three of us went through together prior to the Battle has meant that it has taken us a while to get used to not being on the run." Hermione told everyone.

"What are your plans now? Do you plan on going back to Hogwarts?" A reporter from earlier asked.

"Yes, all three of us are going to be going back to Hogwarts. Even though the Ministry have offered the three of us positions. These positions are permanent and will be effective as soon as we graduate Hogwarts next year. In many ways we are not going back for the extra grades, well maybe Hermione is but we are really going back more for the sentimental value and besides we have never had a quiet year at Hogwarts." Harry explains smiling.

"Is it true that the three of you broke into Gringotts and escaped on the dragon that was there?" The second reporter asked.

"Yes it is. However the only reason that we broke in Gringotts was to get on of Voldermort's Horcruxes's." Ron explained.

"Are you allowed to tell us what these jobs at the Ministry will be?" Someone asks.

"No." Harry states simply.

"How do you feel about being awarded the Order of Merlin First Class medals?" A member of the public asks.

"We are very honoured to be receiving the medals. It was not what we expected at all. We were just continuing the work of our late headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Hermione explained.

"So the thought of you ever receiving medals never crossed your minds while you were on the run?" A reporter asked.

"Of course not! Our only thought we ever had while we were on the run was staying alive and defeating Voldermort once and for all." Harry said.

"Oh and making sure Harry lived to see the death of Voldermort." Ron adds looking at Harry.

"We know there have been reports about relationships regarding the three of you are these true?" The same reporter asked.

"What exactly are you asking?" Hermione asks them smiling.

"Are you and Ron in a romantic relationship?" The reporter asked looking between Hermione and Ron.

"Yes. We are in a serious relationship and we are extremely happy." Ron says smiling at Hermione.

"Ok, now Harry are you in a romantic relationship with Ginny Weasley?" The same reporter asked looking at Harry.

"Yes I am in a serious romantic relationship with Ginny. Neither of us could be happier." Harry explained with a very large smile on his face.

"Hermione and Ron is it true that you got together on the run?" A member of the public asked.

"To be honest Ron and I both denied our true feelings for each other for years. However it was not while we were on the run that we got together." Hermione explained.

"Harry, did you ever see your best friends as a couple." A reporter from earlier asked.

The three of them all chuckled before Harry looked at each of Hermione and Ron. He finally answered, "I think that I was the first person to realise that they had feelings for each other."

"Is that because you spent so much time together over the years?" The same person asked.

"No. It wasn't because of that. However over the years they just reinforced what I knew was true. The reason is because I saw them when they first met." Harry explained chuckling at the end

"Do you mean when the three of you met on the Hogwarts Express just prior to your first year at Hogwarts?" Another reporter asked,

"Yes that is the occasion I am mentioning." Harry confirms.

"Was there any point over the years that you thought that they might not get together?" The same person asked.

"I think that most people were worried about them in our 6th year, but I knew that what they had would survive it. I also knew that what they both felt was strong enough and that their love would prove everyone wrong and it has." Harry states.

"So if it wasn't while you were on the run when you got together. When was it?" A member of the public asked looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Well Hermione and I finally admitted our feelings for one another after Dumbledore's funeral but we decided that it would hinder the hunt that we were going to be going on with Harry. So we said that should we still be here after it all that we would get together. Expect it was during the Battle when we finally let our feelings show." Ron said.

"You mean to say that while you and Hermione lived in close quarters on the run nothing happened?" A reporter asked sceptically.

"Nothing that was to do with our eventual romantic relationship no." Hermione stated.

"So something did happen?" The same reporter asked eagerly.

"Of course things happened. As it has been reported we have tested our friendship to the limits over the years. This was certainly no different out with the grounds of Hogwarts. However what happened stays between us." Ron says filmily.

"Ron, have your feelings towards Harry changed since he and your sister got together?" Someone asked.

Ron smiled and said, "No. Harry is still my best friend and brother. He and Ginny are perfect for each other and I know that neither has been as happy."

"After Hogwarts do you plan on living together or separately as couples?" A member of the public asked.

"To be honest. None of us have thought any further than returning to Hogwarts in September. I know that I still have my god-father's house, so I might try and get that so it can inhabited by humans again." Harry says chuckling.

"Would you find it odd that should both sets of relationships work out that the three of you would not only be best friends but be related by marriage?" Someone asked out of the blue.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at one another. None of them knew what to say exactly. Then Ron answered with, "I know that from the summer before our 2nd year at Hogwarts that Harry and Hermione have been like family to my family. I suppose it would be slightly odd however I doubt that we would see it any different than to how it is now. If I am honest Harry and Hermione are already family to me, so if was to be official as in that Harry and Ginny married and so did Hermione and I, then it would be great and probably in my parents view long overdue."

"Harry, does it feel odd to have a family after not having a family for so many years?" A reporter asked,

"This might seem like a strange answer but the people that I have lost over the years have been a family to me. However they haven't been as much of a family to me as the Weasley's or Hermione and Ron. So no it doesn't feel odd at all, it feels normal" Harry says.

"Is family important to you Harry?" A new reporter asked,

"Yes. I think that it is important to everyone. I know that I never knew my parents but through my Dad's best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black I got to know them slightly better. I know that I consider Molly and Arthur Weasley like my second parents as they have looked out for me when my last blood relatives couldn't have cared less about me." Harry states.

"Hermione how do your parents feel about everything?" A reporter asked,

"My parents are very proud of what the three of us achieved. I know that over the years they have heard a lot about both Ron and Harry but unfortunately haven't had the chance to meet. However they are looking forward to meeting them both." Hermione reveals.

"Harry were you parents alive, do you think that they would be proud?" A member of the public asked.

"I am not able to comment on that." Harry states.

"Ron are you surprised by what your fellow housemates said about your relationship with Hermione in the press?" Someone asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because I never realised that what Hermione and I denied was that obvious to everyone else around us on a daily basis. No because Harry had said that everyone saw through Hermione and my arguments that we had over the years." Ron explained. "Also it was nice to see someone else's perspective on it aside from Harry's, as in a way Harry's is slightly bias and he knows both of us so well." He added

"Are you three looking forward to returning to Hogwarts?" The first reporter asked

"I think that in a way we are but we are also very apprehensive about returning knowing what we had to go through last year. However I feel that we will be fine once we are back and settled in." Harry says.

"However as we now have no Voldermort we are going to have to find another reason to break the rules." Hermione adds smiling at both Harry and Ron.

"Also as Harry said earlier we have never had quiet year at Hogwarts and somehow I doubt that us returning will change that." Ron says smiling too.

Before anyone is able to ask another question Kingsley stepped forward and said, "I would like to just thank Harry, Hermione and Ron for taking the time to come down here and for answering the many questions that have been posed to them. I thank you as well for letting them answer them without making it any harder for them." He then gave Harry, Hermione and Ron a nod and they stood and walked into the little room that they were in just before the press conference.

* * *

Back at the Burrow

The entire Weasley family including Harry and Hermione were all in the sitting room. After a long silence Arthur looks towards Harry who is sitting next to Ginny and Hermione and Ron who are sitting next to each other and says, "You three handled today so much better than I imagined you would."

"Thanks Dad." Ron says smiling. "I just hope that it gets the press off our backs for a while." He adds.

"The impression that Kingsley got was that they appreciated what you three did today. So hopefully there shouldn't be any more stupid reports." Percy informs them.

"However I will love to see tomorrow's front page." Bill says smiling.

"I bet it'll read someone like 'The Golden Trio finally speaks out!'" Charlie states.

"As long as that is all they write, then that is fine." Harry says filmily.

"Are you looking forward to your chat with Dudley next week Harry?" George asks.

"Yes and no. I am glad that we are going to finally talk about everything. However I am not looking forward to having to re-live it all again. As it all feels like a life time ago." Harry explains.

"Although I do have to admit that he does seem to changed for the better." Hermione says.

"What is that Muggle expression you used 'Moine?" Ron asked her.

"What leopards don't change their spots?" Hermione asked looking at Ron, while Harry chuckled.

"That is very true 'Mione. However maybe in the case of Dudley Dursley they do." Harry manages to say while still laughing while Hermione just smiled at him.

**Find out how Dudley and Harry's chat goes and how the trio and Ginny prepare for going to Hogwarts for the last time. All that is to come in Chapter 11.**

**A.N:- I would really like some more feedback on this story. So please read and review good, bad whatever.**

**Thanks Vikki x**

* * *


	11. A Chat with Dudley Dursley

**Previously in Chapter 10**

"Although I do have to admit that he does seem to changed for the better." Hermione says.

"What is that Muggle expression you used 'Moine?" Ron asked her.

"What leopards don't change their spots?" Hermione asked looking at Ron, while Harry chuckled.

"That is very true 'Mione. However maybe in the case of Dudley Dursley they do." Harry manages to say while still laughing while Hermione just smiled at him.

**Chapter 11**

A week after the Press Conference- Harry's Point of View

I am sitting in the cafe that Dudley mentioned when he visited me in St. Mungo's two weeks ago waiting for him to arrive. I am thinking back over the last week as it has been non-stop since the press conference. Hermione, Ron and I all thought that the press would get off our backs after it but no they were stronger than ever. I have been so lost in thought that I have failed to notice that Dudley has walked in and is about to sit down at the table. At the sound of the chair being dragged back, it breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Dudley with a slightly worried expression on his face. I smile at him and say, "Hey Dudley. How are you?"

"Are you alright Harry?" Dudley asks clearly worried.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about things that have happened recently, that is all." I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dudley asks seriously.

"You might as well know. Last week Hermione, Ron and I gave a press conference because there had been reports about us not being seen and people wanting to know the truth about our time on the run before the Battle. As well as that there had been reports about both Ron and Hermione's relationship and Ginny and mine." I explain slowly.

"That is harsh. It is hard enough being in a relationship without the press being involved too. What happened?" Dudley asks curiously.

"You are right about the first part however I am used to it and Hermione and Ron now are seeing as how we are all famous." I say chuckling. "Since then there was a report about the press conference which is fine as we knew there would be but since then the press have been trying to dig further into our relationships and the relationship of Hermione, Ron and I." I add.

"I am so sorry to hear about that." Dudley says in all seriousness.

"Thanks Dudley, that means a lot to me coming from you." I tell him.

"So where do we start?" Dudley asks slightly unsure of what to say next.

"You said that when you were in hiding you opinion of me changed why was that?" I ask him.

"Simple because I never realised that my cousin was famous or that he was idolised by so many people. They made me see I suppose the other side of you. The side I never got to know, the wizard side of Harry Potter." Dudley explained whispering.

"Whereas the Weasleys, Hermione and Ron all saw past the famous side and saw me for who I really am a normal person." I tell him.

"You normal?" Dudley asks raising his eyebrows in humour.

"Well normal for me." I say laughing and Dudley joins in.

Once we have calmed down Dudley asks the one question that I was sure he was going to ask, "Would you mind telling me more about Ron and Hermione's relationship?"

"Of course" I say and then tell him the whole story quietly.

"Wow that is quiet a history that they have." Dudley says finally after a moment of silence.

"You could say that. I just think that everything that happened made them both stronger." I say.

"They are definitely very loyal to you, Harry." Dudley says.

"Oh I know that Dudley. They stuck with me when others turned their backs. They have been through it all and I will forever be grateful to them for that." I tell him honestly.

"I'm sorry that my parents and I made your life hell." Dudley says suddenly.

"Dudley, it is in the past. To be honest, it made me realise that there were people who did love me." I say. "I forgive you Dudley, you have changed for the better and I can't ask for anything else than that." I add after a slight pause.

"Thanks Harry. I just wish my parents would do the same." Dudley says.

"They have their reasons and I respect them for that. I doubt we will ever be close and I have accepted it. I just hope that maybe we can be closer." I tell him.

"I would really like that Harry." Dudley replies smiling at me. "How long have you been dating Ginny?" He asked.

"About a month and half." I answer with. "Do you have someone special in your life Dudley?" I ask.

Dudley blushes slightly before saying, "There might be someone. However it is very early days."

"I am pleased. As long as she makes you happy that is all that matters. I hope that one day you might let her meet your strange cousin." I say smiling at him and he smiles back.

"Most definitely." He states. "Would you say that your relationship with Hermione and Ron has changed since they got together?" He asks.

"Not particularly. We are still the same. Although one good thing is that the bickering between Ron and Hermione is much less." I say smiling at the end part.

"When Hermione, Ron and I all walked into your hospital room before you mentioned about us meeting up. You sort of glared at them till they sat together. Why?" Dudley asked.

"They aren't very open about their relationship around me." I tell him.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"They don't want people to think that I am a third wheel or anything." I say.

"That is nice of them. I wish some of my mates had done that." Dudley says smiling a little. "Harry, how did you and Ginny meet?" He asks.

I then proceed to tell him the whole story of Ginny and my relationship. At the end I ask, "How did you and your special someone meet?"

"I was out one night with some mates in a pub and I meet her." He explains. "Would you say you are in love with Ginny?"

"Yes. If I'm honest I can see myself marrying Ginny and having kids with her." I tell him.

"You really are serious about her aren't you?" He asks slightly dumbfounded by my revelation.

"Yes I am Dudley. Over the years I have learnt that life is precious and that you should live life to the full. Also I gave up on our love once and I am not doing that again. I love her with all my heart and soul and I always will. She is always on my mind and in my thoughts in some way." I inform him.

"I really hope that I can find that someday." He says.

"You might have it right now. You have to remember that I have known Gin for 7 years and been in love with her for 2 years. We have a history together besides our relationship." I remind him.

"That is true, however I know I have yet to see you guys together, if you are anything like Hermione and Ron then you guys will be perfect for each other." Dudley says.

"I hope that we are slightly different from Hermione and Ron. As you know they have about 6 or 7 years of love to make up for." I say.

"Can you see Hermione and Ron getting married?" He asks.

"Yes. I can. Ron adores her and I know that he would love to be able to make 'Mione an official Weasley. Even though she is already like one." I say.

"Would if not be weird having your best friends being your brother and sister in law?"Dudley asks after a minute.

"It is funny that you should ask that question as we got asked it at the press conference." I explain. "No, I don't think it will be weird it will just mean that we will be officially a family. We will still act the way we do now, as we know each other like family already." I tell him. "Dudley can I ask you a question?" I ask him. He nods and I continue with, "Do Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon speak about me at all?"

Dudley shakes his head and says, "I wish I could say that they do but they don't. It is like your name is tabooed." I chuckle at Dudley's choice of words. Dudley looks at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Your choice of words reminds me of last year." I explain to him.

"Are you going to be alright going back to Hogwarts in September?" Dudley asks worriedly.

"Yeah I will be. I will have Hermione, Ron and Ginny with me." I say smiling at him reassuringly.

"I know that Harry, but what I meant was after everything that happened their last year." Dudley amends.

"I know exactly what you meant Dudley." I say chuckling. "It will be hard but we will have each other to help each of us through it." I add.

"Would you have finished Hogwarts had it not been for being on the run last year?" Dudley questions.

"Yes. However I don't have to go back to Hogwarts this year but I have. Hermione, Ron and I all have jobs no matter what happens in our exams this year." I try to explain.

"What sort of jobs? How is that possible?" Dudley asks me with a look of confusion on his face.

"I am not able to tell you the nature of the jobs that we have. All that I can tell you is that Ron and I will both be working for the same department and Hermione will be working for another. The reason that we don't have to worry about our exams is because our jobs are permanent and are affective as soon as we graduate Hogwarts next year." I explain.

"That is fantastic new for the three of you. How did you manage it? What are Ginny's plans for next year?" He asked quietly.

"We managed it because we each helped in the downfall and defeat of Voldermort." I say smiling. "As far as I know Ginny's plans are that she wants to play Quidditch professionally." I inform him.

"That sounds great. I just want you all to be doing something that you will enjoy." He says honestly.

"Oh we all will be." I tell him smiling. "What about you? Have you finished school?" I ask not entirely sure of the Muggle school system.

"No I will be in my final year of school. I am actually looking forward to it as my special person will be there too." He admits while blushing slightly.

"That is great news Dudley. I really hope that you enjoy it and your time with them." I tell him. "What are your plans for after school?" I add.

"Well I plan to go to university to study Primary Teaching." Dudley informs me.

I sit their stunned for a few minutes before I say, "I will admit Dudley, I never had you down as a Primary School Teacher in a million years."

"I know I was the same. I haven't told mum and dad yet." He says.

"Would you mind letting me know how it goes?" I ask slightly nervously.

Dudley looks at me and smiles and says, "Or course Harry. Do you have a mobile that way I could text you without either of them knowing?" Dudley states.

"No I don't. I don't mind getting one though." I say. Dudley looks a little unsure until I add, "Hermione has one and I think it would be nice for us to have a non-magical way to communicate should anything happen."

"Ok. Would you like to go just now?" Dudley asks.

"Yes, lets." I agree and we both get up and I walk up to the till and pay for the coffees we have had while we have chatted. We both then walk out of the cafe and towards Muggle London so that I can purchase my mobile phone.

End Harry's Point of View

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow- Ginny's Point of View

I am sitting in Ron and Harry's attic room along with Hermione. Ron and Hermione are sitting on Ron's bed; Ron has his arm around Hermione's waist. None of us have said anything as we are all waiting patiently for Harry to return from his chat with Dudley. I am really pleased that Harry decided that he wanted to put the past between them behind him and to start a fresh with Dudley. Ever since that day at the hospital Harry really believes that he has changed and I sincerely hope for Harry's sake that it is true. I would hate for Dudley to find a way to hurt Harry again.

Ron suddenly breaks the silence by asking, "Do you think that Harry is alright?"

"I am sure that he is. Why do you ask Ron?" Hermione asks looking Ron in the eyes.

"I just had a thought that he might be rather down after his talk with Dudley and instead of him coming back here to talk about it with us he might have gone to Grimmauld Place." Ron explained looking between Hermione and me.

"No he said that no matter what happened today, he was coming back here." I tell my brother fiercely

"That may have been his plan Gin, but you know Harry just as well as us and when Harry is emotional he won't want everyone else in the family to see him like that." Hermione reasons while looking at me.

"That is very true. How about if he isn't back in an hour we send out your patronus Hermione, to him just to make sure that he is ok." I say looking at both of them. Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads in agreement.

Half an hour later

We all hear the front door open and close. Then mum's voice echoing up the stairs saying "Harry. How was it dear?" We weren't able to hear what he said.

About five minutes later Harry walks into the room smiling and carrying a plastic bag. He walks towards his bed which I am sitting on and gives me a kiss on the check, and he then proceeds to give Hermione and Ron both hugs and then sits down on his bed next to me.

"What is in the bag Harry? Do we take it that your chat with Dudley went well?" Ron asks Harry.

"Yeah the chat went really well. We have agreed to put the past behind us and look towards the future." Harry says smiling, "As for what is in this bag, it is a mobile phone so that Dudley and I are able to stay in contact with each other, other than by letter." He adds pulling out a very small electrical device.

"Oh that is fantastic Harry. You will have to give me your number so that I can add you to my contacts." Hermione says excitedly.

Ron and I both have very confused expressions on our faces. Ron then asks, "Have you got one of those 'Mione?" pointing at the thing in Harry's hand.

"Yes Ron I do." Hermione says simply. "Accio phone." Suddenly a similar electrical device to Harry's came flying into the room from our room downstairs.

"How come I never knew you had it?" I ask her.

"That is simple I always kept in on silent when I was here." Hermione explains tapping away at it.

"Why do you have it 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"It was from my parents so that they had a more modern way to staying in touch with me. Apparently they are really big in the Muggle word." She explains. "Harry what is your number?" She adds looking at Harry.

"Oh it is 07720053124" He says.

"I'll ring you so that you have my number too." She states, as she rings Harry's phone and it rings. After a couple of minutes it stopped.

"Harry, why did you get the phone?" I ask him.

"It is so Dudley and I can stay in touch without my Aunt and Uncle knowing. I also knew that Hermione had one and I thought that it would be a good idea for us to have a non-magical way to communicate should anything happen." Harry explained while looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Is something going to happen for you and Dudley to have to stay in touch?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes Dudley should be telling my Aunt and Uncle that he plans to do Primary School teaching at University. Also I might get the chance to meet his special someone." Harry states smiling.

""Hang on. I thought Dudley didn't have someone special in his life." Ron says.

"He didn't the last time we spoke. However since then he has met someone who attends the same school as him." Harry explains.

"I am glad that he has someone." Hermione says.

"Yeah he mentioned that he hopes he and his special someone have what we both have. I reminded him that both of us have histories out with our relationships." Harry states.

"Well I hope it works out for him." I say smiling.

"Me too." Ron says agreeing with me. "Can you believe in a month's time will have been given our medals?" Ron added.

"No. Although it will mean being in front of the press again. That is going to be so much fun." Harry says the last part sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad Harry." I tell him.

"You where there at the press conference and saw them. It will be worse this time round."Harry says.

"You never know they might not be that bad this time." Hermione tries to reason.

"Suppose." Harry says although neither Ron, Hermione nor I believe him.

End Ginny's Point of View

**Find out if anything happens at the award ceremony? Also how Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all prepare for going back to Hogwarts.**

**A.N:- Hope u enjoyed it. Also Harry's mobile number is made up. Vikki x**


	12. The Ministry of Magic

Previously in Chapter 11

"You where there at the press conference and saw them. It will be worse this time round."Harry says.

"You never know they might not be that bad this time." Hermione tries to reason.

"Suppose." Harry says although neither Ron, Hermione nor I believe him.

End Ginny's Point of View

Chapter 12

Ministry of Magic- Hermione's Point of View

I am sitting in the same room that Harry, Ron and I were in about a month ago, however we are not the only ones in the room. This time we are joined by Neville, Luna and Ginny. I am sitting on Ron's lap and Ron's hands are around my waist, while Ginny is sitting opposite Ron and I. Harry is pacing the room again, in a similar manner to how he did a month ago. Neville and Luna are not far away talking and occasionally glancing towards Harry or Ron and I. In the end Ginny says, "Harry. Stop pacing already. It is driving me mad."

"Sorry Gin." Harry says as he sits next to Ginny and puts his arm around her waist.

At that point Neville and Luna join us and Neville says "Did Minister Shacklebolt say anything about if we have to say anything?"

"No Kingsley never mentioned it. Although I think we are expected to." I say.

"Why didn't you say Minister Shacklebolt?" Luna asked looking at me.

"Oh...I forgot. It will take some getting used to. See Harry, Ron, Ginny and I all knew Minister Shacklebolt before he became Minister." I explain.

"Oh that is cool. Is he as nice as he appears?" Neville asked.

"Yes, he is very down to earth, Nev." Ginny says smiling at Neville.

"Who is going first? Is it Nev, Gin and Luna?" Ron asked.

"I think so. I heard Perce say that everyone is expecting us to make speeches which is why our awards are being handed out individually. It will be Ron, followed by 'Mione and then me." Harry states looking more at Ron and me than at the others.

"When did you hear that?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"This morning before we left the Burrow." Harry adds.

Just then Kingsley himself walked into the room and looked at all of us. "Everything alright in here?" He asked.

"Yes. However we are wondering if we need to make a speech after we have been awarded our medal, Minister?" Neville asked looking at Kingsley a little nervously.

"Oh right, I knew there was something I forgot to tell you all. Ok, what is going to happen is that Neville will be awarded his medal and will be given a chance to make a small speech; he will then be followed by Luna and finally Ginny. Ron you will then do the same as everyone else; however you will make your speech only once Hermione and Harry have got their medals too. I thought it would be easier for the three of you to make your speech together." Kingsley said smiling at Harry, Ron and I.

"Thanks a lot Kingsley. Has everyone arrived?" Ginny asked Kinsley knowing that he knew full well who Ginny was referring to by 'everyone'.

"Yes they have. Which reminds me could I quickly speak with Harry, Hermione and Ron?" Kingsley asks. Harry gets up out of his chair, as I slide of Ron's lap and he gets up. The three of us exchange a glance before we all walk out of the room.

Once outside the room Kingsley says quietly, "There is something you three need to know."

"What is it Kingsley?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Look I don't want to worry you but you have a right to know. We have a slight problem."

"What sort of problem?" I ask with just as much worry as Harry.

"Well, as you know you three are very high targets for the remaining deatheaters and we think that they could possibly drop by today. I have all the aurors on full alert, except they don't know what many of them look like, whereas you three do. So what I am asking is for you three to be on full alert." Kingsley explained.

The three of us look at one another. "We will do our best Kingsley." Ron says before we all walk back into the room to join Neville, Ginny and Luna. As we walk back in Ginny looks at each of us with worry written all over her face. Ron and I resume our previous positions and Harry gently pulls Ginny out of her seat and sits down and pulls her onto his lap so that he is in a similar position to Ron and me.

I then see Harry whisper in Ginny's ear. After about a minute she looks at Ron and me. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she knows what Kingsley told us. We all had made her a promise that we would keep her more involved with what we did now.

Percy then walked into the room and said, "Hey. You guys had better head to the stage. Kingsley is about to start the ceremony." So with that Luna and Neville walked out of the room, with Ginny and Harry following them with their hands linked, Ron and I followed too, also with our hands linked. Percy was ahead of us all so that he could take his seat with the rest of the Weasley family.

The six of us were in the wings of the stage and we could see a table with six medals on it and Kingsley was standing with a microphone in front of him. "I would like to thank everyone for coming here today to witness this very special day in six remarkable adults lives. Each of the people being awarded here today has shown courage and bravery that is far beyond their years. So to begin with I would like to invite Neville Longbottom to the stage to be presented with his Order of Merlin Second Class Medal for reforming Dumbledore's Army and fighting Snape's regime." Everyone clapped.

Neville walked out and along the stage towards Kingsley. They shook hands and then Kingsley stood back so that Neville was centre stage. Neville then said, "I would like to thank the Ministry for awarding me this medal today, as I know that my grandmother is delighted and were my parents able to talk that they would be too. Except the people that I really have to thank are Harry, Ron and Hermione as they have made me the person that was able to become a leader last year."

Ron, Harry and I all look at each other in shook at what Neville said. Meanwhile Ginny just looks at the three of us with a large smile on her face. She then says, "Oh come on. You three can't tell me that you are surprised that he said that are you?" We all remain silent and Ginny just laughs at our expressions.

Kingsley then carries on and says, "The next person that has to receive their Order of Merlin Second Class Medal for reforming Dumbledore's Army and fighting Snape's regime, is Luna Lovegood." Everyone clapped.

Luna then walks out and gets her medal. All she says is "I would like to thank my Dad for always believing in me."

Kingsley then smiles and says, "The last person that has to receive their Order of Merlin Second Class Medal is a young woman who has managed to overcome so much in her life. She is a person that truly deserves this Order of Merlin Second Class Medal for reforming Dumbledore's Army and fighting Snape's regime and she is Ginny Weasley." Everyone clapped.

Ginny walks out and collects her medal from Kingsley and says, "There are quite a few people that I need to thank. The first is my family as they have shown me unconditional love and that I can do anything that I want. I want to thank my brother Ron for being over protective of me at times during our time at Hogwarts and I am grateful that you weren't aware of what was going on last year as you would have been worried sick. Also I owe a lot to Hermione as she has helped me come out of my shell more and will forever be my best friend. Lastly I would like to thank Harry, basically for just being the noble idiot that he is. Harry has supported me and I know that he always will and I am glad that he will be by my side now. I would like to dedicate this medal to my brother Fred Weasley. We miss your laughter Fred."

Kingsley pauses as he can see that all three of us have got slightly emotional at what Ginny said. He then said, "Once the next three people have received their medals then they will make a speech. Ron Weasley is one third of the 'Golden Trio' and he was a central figure in the defeat of Voldermort. He has grown up more than he realises over this last year and it is fantastic to see the man that he now is. He is extremely loyal to his best friends and family and I know that he would do everything in his power for them to be safe. This is why I am honoured to award Ron with the Order of Merlin First Class Medal for his help in the defeat of Voldermort." Ron walked out onto the stage and shakes hands with Kingsley as he is awarded his medal and everyone clapped and cheered.

Kinsley then says, "Hermione Granger is undoubtedly the most intelligent witch of this decade. She has knowledge that is well beyond her years and it has been a life line over the years. She has shown that she is able to overcome her fears in the face of danger and this is remarkable and she has not let it affect her and it is for these reasons and many more that she is being honoured with the Order of Merlin First Class Medal for her help in the defeat of Voldermort." I then walked out onto the stage. I shake hands with Kingsley as I am awarded my medal and everyone clapped and cheered. I then stepped back and joined Ron and we linked hands as we waited for Harry to join us and we both had massive smile on our faces.

Kinsley then continued with, "The last person is known by many different names and I suppose we each have our own name for Harry Potter. However I see him as a young man that has had to face more heartache over the years than many of us can imagine and he has come out of the other side a fantastically honourable young man. However on the night of the Battle Harry went to face his death and was willing to make the greatest sacrifice of all and give up his life so that the world would be a better place for us all. It is for this sole reason that Harry is being honoured with the Order of Merlin First Class Medal for his defeat of Voldermort." Everyone clapped and cheered.

Harry then walks out onto the stage and accepts his medal from Kingsley then the three of us all walk towards the microphone. Harry begins with, "I would like to say that it is a great honour to have been awarded this medal today and I am overwhelmed by it. I know that I never imagined getting this ever in my life. Also I owe a massive thank you to the Weasley family for everything that they have done for me over the years. I would like to take this moment to say that I am so extremely proud of every single person that is on this stage today as they have all grown and become much better people." He looks back at everyone on the stage. He then continues with, "Ron and Hermione have as everyone knows been there through so much of the last 7 years and I will be eternally grateful to them for the rest of my life for standing by me for so long, putting up with my mood swings and for saving my life on many occasions." He looks at Ron and explains, "Ron, you know me better than I know myself at times and it is scary but I wouldn't change it for the world, mate." He then looks at me and states, "Hermione, you are my sister and I only want you to be happy, and I know that you now are happy. I just wish the pair of you had admitted it earlier might have saved my ears at times." He then chuckles as do both Ron and I. "You really are the best friends anyone can ask for and I know that we will just get even closer as the years go on. Ginny knows that she was one of the reasons that I am here today and that I will only be as happy as I am now when I am with her. Lastly I would like to thank Tom Riddle as, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have lost my parents and gone to live with my Muggle relations. I wouldn't have met Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasleys and everyone else at Hogwarts. So in a way I probably wouldn't be the person that I am today if it wasn't for Tom. So in a way Tom this is for you." Everyone claps again.

Ron then begins with, "To begin with I want to thank my entire family for being there through everything. A large thank you goes to Harry for being like a brother to me, only you never teased me like my actual brothers did, unless you count when it came to Hermione." He then looks at Harry and they both smile. "Also you have put up with a lot from me other the years too. The last person that I would like to thank is the one person that has never over looked me but has made me an equal. She has made me a much better person even if she has never realised it and even though our relationship has had its ups and downs I know for a fact that I wouldn't change it for the world as I know that I have found the love of my life. Hermione you have saved my life many a time and I know what you will be thinking off right now and I would do that all over again in a heartbeat. I am so happy that Riddle made that troll come into Hogwarts during our first year as I have not only made a best friend but my soul mate and I hope that our friendship can continue to grow from strength to strength." He ends with while looking directly at me.

I then conclude with, "The first person that I need to thank is Albus Dumbledore for telling me I was a witch at the age of 11 for that day changed my life for the better. I have met the two people that have become my only real true friends and I am so thankful that it has been you two even if you have been idiots over the years." I then look at Harry and say, "Harry is like the brother that I never had and I know that you will always look out for me. I know that we have had our good and bad moments over the last 7 years but I treasure these more than you will ever realise." I then turn my head to look at Ron and say, "Ron, you and I certainly know how to push each other to the brink. However turbulent the last7 years have been, they have been the best of my life. Even when we have literally been at each other's throat. You mean the world to me and I know that the place that you have in my heart is irreplaceable. Both of you have changed me for the better over the years and for that I am so appreciative of you both, even if I have never seemed it at the time." I then smile at him, before I continue with, "I also doubt that I would be the person I am standing here if it wasn't for Ron and Harry. Ginny Weasley is like a sister to me and she means the world to me. She has helped me over the years by being there when I wasn't able to talk to Harry and Ron. The rest of the Weasley's have made me like part of the family and I will treasure that for the rest of my life." I chuckle slightly at what I am about to say, "I would like to thank Draco Malfoy on behalf of Ron and I, as you have no idea just what you have done for us over the years. So thanks even if you have no idea what I am talking about. The last people that I wish to thank are my parents as they have been so supportive of me being a witch. I just want them to know that I am so proud to be able to call myself their daughter."

Kingsley then stepped forward and was about to speak when there was a loud sound from the back of the room. Suddenly the doors flew open and in that instant Harry, Ron and I all had our wands out. Then in walked a group of about six deatheaters lead by Antonin Dolohov. At that point nearly everyone else in the room screamed and ran for cover. However Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I were unfazed by it and we all had our wands out and where pointing them at the deatheaters and the aurors where just waiting to see what happened.

Harry then decided to rather stupidly say, "What do you want Dolohov?"

"We want you dead of course. So we can finish what our mater wanted. To rid the world of Harry Potter." Dolohov said firmly with an evil smile at the end.

Harry then said, "Well if Voldermort couldn't kill me. What makes you think that you can?"

"We know what you are afraid of the most?" Dolohov says looking between Harry, Ron and I.

"What is that then?" Harry asked.

"That the war isn't really over. That you will have to fight again and lose more people that you love." He said.

"Of course the bloody war is over, Voldermort's dead." Ron says angrily and moving closer to me.

"Just because he is dead doesn't mean that he hasn't passed on what he knew about Potter on to us." Another deatheater said.

"If it is me you want, then take your best shot at me. I won't put up a fight." Harry says firmly.

"Now you are just spoiling our fun Potter." The same deatheater says.

"No, I am making myself an easy target for you to not kill me. I will make it even easier for you. I won't even have my wand on me." Harry says, staring at the deatheaters and passing me his wand.

"Harry what do you think you are doing. That is suicide." I tell him fiercely as he hands me his wand and I can feel Ron's other hand on me shoulder.

"So what Hermione? I don't care if I die. " Harry says while looking at both Ron and I.

Ginny then questions him with, "Harry. How can you say that? What about everything you have to live for?"

He then turns his head away from Ron and me, so that he is directly facing her and says, "This is the only way to make sure that everyone else is able to be safe." Harry then turns back to face Dolohov. While Harry has been talking with Ginny Ron has taken Harry's wand from my shaking hands and placed it in his robes. He then gives me a quick reassuring hug.

Dolohov then raised his wand so that it was raised in line with Harry's heart. There is a tense silence in the room as everyone waits for Dolohov to fire his curse at Harry. He then smiles an evil smile and chuckles as he casts his non-verbal curse at Harry. Within seconds there is a blinding light that is heading straight for Harry.

"HARRY!" I hear Ginny scream as we all witness him falling backwards a good 2 feet towards the back of the stage. Ginny is beside Harry within minutes, kneeling down next to him and trying to feel a pulse but is too overcome with her tears. By this time the aurors have all pointed their wands at Dolohov and look about ready to fire but the deatheaters suddenly apparate out again.

Ron and I then race towards Harry and Ginny. We are closely followed by the entire Weasley family. I kneel next to Ginny. Ron is on the other side of Harry checking his pulse, while I wrap my arms around Ginny's shoulders and let her cry into my shirt.

"Well?" Bill asks Ron after what feels like forever.

Ron is silent. I then look up and over Ginny's head and see that Ron has tears in his eyes. He then looks me in the eyes and I understand what he doesn't want to have to say. I finally say, "Ron. Tell us please."

He shakes his head. George is then beside me and says quietly, "I'll take Ginny. You see to Ron." So I pass Ginny into George's hands and I slowly move across to where Ron is. I immediately go for Ron's hand that is near Harry's shoulder. He grabs my hand in a very strong hold, very similar to how he held my hand after we thought that Harry was dead during the battle. I then take my other hand and shakily try and find a pulse on Harry's neck. After a few minutes tears escaped my eyes and I felt Ron's arms around my shoulders and I withdrew my hand slowly.

**Is Harry alive or dead?**

**A.N: Let me know what you all think. Vikki x**


	13. Dudley Finds Out

Previously in Chapter 12

I immediately go for Ron's hand that is near Harry's shoulder. He grabs my hand in a very strong hold, very similar to how he held my hand after we thought that Harry was dead during the battle. I then take my other hand and shakily try and find a pulse on Harry's neck. After a few minutes tears escaped my eyes and I felt Ron's arms around my shoulders and I withdrew my hand slowly.

Chapter 13 

"He is alive. I think he is just unconscious" I finally state not looking at anyone.

"Oh thank god." Bill says aloud.

None of us move until Kingsley comes up and says, "Harry is going to be moved to St Mungo's." Two aurors then stepped forward and lifted Harry's unconscious body and apparated out of the room. Kingsley then turned to face us all, "I'm sorry that this happened. It should never have happened in the first place."

Ginny then pulls out of George's chest and says, "It isn't your fault Kingsley. They wanted Harry and Harry gave them their chance to get him."

"Why did Harry do that, anyway?" Percy asked completely shocked.

"He did it because he still thinks that he should have been the one to die that night instead of Fred, Remus and Tonks." I state looking at everyone.

"He is an idiot if he is still thinking that after all this time." Charlie says.

"Harry will always feel this way. He will never forgive himself." Ron explains to everyone. Everyone is silent after hearing this. "I think someone ought to go to St. Mungo's and be with Harry." Ron adds.

"Should Dudley be informed?" Molly asks looking at Ron and me.

"It might be a good idea. Ron and I can go to Little Whinging and arrange to meet Dudley and tell him about Harry." I say.

"Ok. You guys go tell Dudley and hopefully he will come to the hospital with you. Meanwhile the rest of us will go to the hospital and find out how he is." Arthur sates.

With that all the Weasley's apparated to St. Mungo's and Ron and I apparated to the park near to Dudley's house. Once Ron and I had reappeared in the park, I sent Dudley a text asking him to meet us in the park near the house. He then called me.

Phone Conversation- Hermione- Normal/ Dudley- Normal Underlined 

Hermione? What is wrong? Why do you need me to meet you and Ron in the park?

It has to do with Harry.

Look you are able to come to the house.

What about your parents?

They are away for the weekend. It is just Olivia and I here.

Alright Ron and I will be five minutes.

End Phone Conversation

Ron and I then walk the short distance from the park to the house that Harry used to share with Dudley. We walk up the path and as I am about to knock on the front door, it opens and Ron and I come face to face with am extremely worried Dudley. Dudley opens the door and lets Ron and I enter the house. "Olivia is in the sitting room. First door on your left." Dudley tells us in the hallway quietly.

Ron turns around to look at Dudley and says quietly, "Does she know what we and Harry are?"

"Yes because she saw Hermione's name in my contacts and as she knows all of my friends I had to explain who she was. Before I did, I asked Harry about it and he said that he spoke to someone called Kingsley about it and that it was fine to tell her." Dudley explained. With that the three of us all walk into the sitting.

As Ron and I enter the room we see a very beautiful girl sitting in the arm chair. She was tall and had blonde straight hair, I suppose similar to Fleur. She watches Ron and I very carefully as we enter and sit down on the sofa opposite. Dudley then sits in the only other empty seat which is a chair identical to the one that Olivia is sitting in. Dudley then takes Olivia's hand in his. Ron then subconsciously grabs my hand very tightly. After a long silence, I can tell Ron is getting more nervous because his hold on my hand is extremely strong. I break the silence by saying, "Ow! Ron you are hurting my hand."

Ron then looks at me shocked and releases my hand and says, "Sorry love. I'm nervous."

"I know you are but you don't need to be." I say gently placing my hand in his again.

"You said that you needed to meet with Dudley to tell him something about his cousin Harry, is that right?" Olivia asks rather harshly.

"Yes, it is." I tell her, smiling slightly at her. "Look I'm sorry if we have interrupted a quiet evening for the pair of you that was not our intention." I add.

"Dudley tells me that you are Harry's best friends." Olivia continues with.

"Yes we have been best friends for almost 8 years." Ron explains calmly.

"So why are you here?" She asks slightly softer.

"Unfortunately we have some rather bad news to tell you." I start off by saying looking directly at Dudley. "Harry has been attacked by someone from the other side." I add.

"How bad is he?" Dudley asks immediately.

"We have no idea. Ginny and my family have gone to the hospital to see how he is. We decided that you should have been informed." Ron tells him.

"Ginny is your sister and Harry's girlfriend?" Olivia asks Ron.

"Yes, she is. She is my youngest sibling and only sister. She is a year younger than Harry." Ron explains.

"And if I understand what Dudley has told me, the pair of you are also together." Olivia says.

I smile and reply with, "Yes Olivia we are."

"Are we able to go to St. Mungo's right now?" Dudley asks.

"If that is what you want yes." I tell him.

"Hermione can I ask one final question why is it that you are on Dudley's mobile phone if you are Harry's best friend and a witch?" Olivia asks slightly confused.

"Liv, I've already explained this." Dudley says looking at her slightly shocked that she asked so forwardly.

"No, Dudley it is fine. You are right I am a witch and I am Harry's best friend and sister. The reason that Dudley and I exchanged mobile numbers is exactly for this very reason. Also you may be wondering why I have a mobile phone when most witches and wizards don't even know about them. As I am sure Dudley has explained my parents are non-magical, so I know about things out with the magical world." I explain.

"Sorry, Hermione babbles when she is nervous and we are both really worried about Harry." Ron tells Olivia and Dudley after my long explanation.

"At least I don't break people's hands." I shoot back jokingly.

However Dudley is not aware of this and says, "Guys, please don't fight. I know that Harry would hate it."

Ron and I both chuckle, "Dudley we aren't fighting. Contrary to the past we don't argue anywhere near as much. We were just teasing." I tell him.

"Sorry, I just know what Harry said about you two and well based on your pasts..." He trails off at the end.

"It is fine and completely understandable given everything. Do you still wish to see Harry?" Ron asks.

"Yes. As long as you don't mind Liv?" Dudley asks looking at Olivia.

"Dudley of course not. He is your family. Also after hearing so much about him, I would love to meet the famous Harry Potter. Just to see if he lives up to everything Dudley has told me." Olivia says smiling.

"No way does Harry live up to anything that is written or said about him." Ron says laughing.

In the car

Dudley is driving his car with Olivia in the front and Ron and I are in the back. Olivia then asks, "I'm sorry if I'm asking a lot of questions but this is all new to me. Ron, you mentioned that Harry doesn't live up to anything that is written or said about him. What is written about him?"

"No Olivia it is fine. What I meant was that there are a lot of books and things about Harry that aren't nearly as true if you know the real Harry. I take it you know about how Harry came to live with Dudley and his parents?" Ron asks her.

"Sort of. All Dud has told me is that Harry's parents were killed and as his last living relatives he was brought to live with them." Olivia says.

"That is basically it. Many people in our world thought that Harry had defeated his parent's killer the night that James and Lily were killed. However that turned out to be false." I explain.

"Except Harry has defeated his parent's killer, right?" Olivia asks.

"Yes he has. Except it has come at a price." I say while looking at the tears in Ron's eyes. Dudley notices the tears in not only Ron's eyes but mine as well.

"Liv, no more questions about the war ok. It is still very raw for them." Dudley says quietly but I hear him.

I then say quietly, "Thanks Dudley that is appreciated. "

"No worries, Hermione. I don't want any of you to have to remember it anymore than you do already." He says.

"So if Harry defeated the person then how come he has been attacked twice?" Olivia asks.

"Harry is a very large target in our world from the other side. I suppose so are we as we helped him out last year." Ron explains.

"Why did you help him?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"What do you mean Olivia?" I ask her as I am confused by her question.

"What I meant was that as far as I can tell it was Harry's fight not yours or Ron's, so why did you go with him?" Olivia asks again.

Ron and I sit in silence just looking at each other, wondering how we explained to Olivia just how close all of us were. Eventually I say, "It is hard to explain the reason why Ron and I went with Harry. For the most part it is simple. We had helped Harry over the previous years with Riddle and that wasn't going to change just because we could have died helping him. However the other part of it isn't as easy to explain. A lot of our friends and family and even the general wizarding world are very aware that the three of us are extremely close, however no-one really knows how close we are." I try to explain.

"Hermione I don't understand the last part?" Olivia says clearly confused.

"Olivia have you got a close set of friends that you would do anything for?" Ron asks her.

"Yes, Chelsea and Carla." Olivia responds with. "I can also tell them anything and I know that will support me, no matter what." She adds.

"That is what Harry, Hermione and I share. Except it goes further than that. The three of us have witnessed things that people our age shouldn't ever have to witness and we saw things at age 11 that we will never forget. It is because of going through these things that we are so close, also living with the threat of Riddle wasn't good either. However that made our bond even stronger. Even though Hermione and I are in a romantic relationship it doesn't take away from the fact that we along with Harry feel like siblings, maybe even closer than siblings." Ron explains. "Besides all of us would and have risked our lives for each other and I know for me that I would do it all over again if I had to. Even if the price was the same as it is now" He added while looking at me again.

"I would do all of it over again too Ron." I tell him while looking in his beautiful blue eyes and smiling.

"Has the bond you two share with Harry changed since the end of the war?" Dudley asked slowly.

"No. We are still the same. However we give each other space. Harry and Ginny have a year to catch up on and in many respects Ron and I have a few years to catch up on." I say trying not to laugh at Ron's face when I said the last part..

"A few?" Dudley says catching on to what I am saying and smiling at us.

"Contrary to popular belief we haven't been in a relationship as long as some people think. We only confessed our feelings to each other at the end of last year." Ron states smiling too.

"Hang on. Do people in your world honestly believe that you two have been an item for years?" Olivia asked slightly shocked.

"Yes. I think from memory the rumours about us being an item started around our fourth year. So many people think that I only went to a special dance we had at the school with a famous person in our world to either make Ron jealous or to throw people off the fact that we were dating." I tell her.

"However considering how the night ended I think that if anyone thought we were together would have thought we might have broken up." Ron says chuckling slightly at the memory.

"You mean you had one of your famous arguments?" Dudley states.

"What do you mean Dud, by famous arguments?" Olivia asked.

"I'll let either one of them explain." Dudley says pointing his head towards us.

"Do you remember back at the house how Ron and I started to argue and Dudley told us to stop as Harry wouldn't like it?" I asked Olivia, to which she responded by nodding her head. "Well the reason is because ever since our First year at Hogwarts both Ron and I got a reputation for arguing with each other. There were a few occasions where there was a legitimate reason for our arguing. Except most of the time we used it to wind each other up because we both liked doing it to the other." I tell her.

Ron then added, "According to Harry, it was obvious from these fights that we liked each other and later loved each other. Although I am surprised that we weren't banned from the common room for our fights"

"I know so am I. However I think everyone else wanted to see just how far we would go with each other." I say.

"Maybe they thought you would slip and revel you were a couple." Olivia stated. Ron and I looked at each other and we both thought the exact same that was probably very true.

"I don't want to stir up bad memories for either of you but when Harry told me about your history together. He seemed to skip a part of your sixth year." Dudley explained as Ron and I shared a look. "All he said was that Ron you had a girlfriend that to be honest neither he nor Hermione liked called Lav..."

He only got so far in saying Lavender's name before Ron said, "Don't mention her name."

"It is true that I didn't like the relationship except it made me realise my true feelings for Ron." I explain.

"However it made me realise that I nearly lost Hermione that year because of that particular relationship." Ron says quietly avoiding looking at me.

I look at him shocked, as we hadn't discussed the whole Lavender thing yet. "You never would have lost me." I tell him.

"It didn't seem like it at the time." He said.

"When you got poisoned and I found out I came as soon as I could to the hospital wing to see you. For god sakes Ron it was at that time that you proved to me that you possibly had feelings for me too." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks looking around at me.

"You quietly mumbled my name in your sleep when Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn and I were around your bed." I tell him.

"You never told me that. Besides I thought that I only dreamed it. I didn't want you to worry about it." Ron tells me.

"Did you not ever wonder why Lavender took it so hard when she saw us coming down the stairs from your dorm? Also why she always cried it you so much as touched my shoulder?" I asked him.

"I knew that she took the break up hard and that she thought there was something going on between us while I was with her." Ron admits.

"Yeah well try sleeping in the same dorm as her. She wouldn't speak to me from the time you broke up. She only spoke to me after everything happened at Hogwarts." I explained.

"That must have been fun, speaking to Ron's ex. Was your relationship common knowledge?" Dudley asked.

"Ron's face was a picture when she walked up to us as we were sitting on the couch together in the common room. So in answer to your other question yes our relationship was known." I said.

"I was worried what she was going to say when she saw us together and to you. I thought she might try to make you not want to be with me." Ron admits.

"Ron, I have known you longer than you were with Lavender, so nothing she could have told me would have made me want to break up with you." I tell him.

"So what did Lavender say?" Olivia asked.

_Flashback (Still Hermione's point of view)_

_ Ron is lying on the couch in the middle of the common room with me lying beside him; our right hands were linked and draped over my stomach. Ron's left arm was on the arm-rest and my left arm was under my chin. We were just enjoying spending some alone time together. The common room was quite which we liked as we didn't like everyone watching our every move._

_ So we were very surprised when Lavender walked up to us. As I saw her approach first I pulled my hand out of Ron's. He was surprised until I whispered that Lavender was coming over and then he rested his hand on my thigh._

_ "Lavender hi." I said once Lavender had stopped in front of us._

_ "Hey Ron. Hey Hermione. I was wondering if I could just have a quick word with Hermione please." She asked slightly nervously._

_ "Why?" Ron asked first in a surprised tone but with a bit of worry mixed in._

_ At Ron's question I saw Lavender's eyes panic at the question. I then decide to rescue her by saying, "It is fine Ron." I then start to sit up and as I turn my back to Lavender I whisper, "I shouldn't be long." in Ron's ear and he nods his head and I follow Lavender up to what was our dorm room for six years._

_ Once we were in the room, Lavender walked over to her bed and lay down on it with her back against her pillows and I stood in the middle like it was a new place to me. Lavender looked slightly worried as I didn't move. "Hermione is everything alright?" She asks clearly worried about me._

_ "I'm ok Lavender. It is just strange being back in this room. That is all." I tell her._

_ "You know Parvati and I we kept your bed freshly made for you. This is still your room Hermione." She says kindly._

_ I slowly walk towards the bed that I had spent the last six years sleeping in and carefully sat down on it exactly like Lavender had. As it turned out our beds faced each other. After a short pause I ask, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_ "I need to let you know some things. I am happy for you and Ron, I really am." She starts off by saying._

_ I sit there stunned. Although I figured that my relationship with Ron would come up I wasn't expecting it to be the first thing she said. "Thanks Lavender. I know that both Ron and I appreciate it." I tell her sincerely._

_ "I was upset at the end of last year because I could never compare to you. I never seemed to make him as happy as you and Harry did. If I saw you three together he would be really happy, and then if it was just us two he wouldn't be as happy. Once we broke up and I saw the two of you the way you were I knew that he loved you and that you loved him." She confesses to me._

_ "Lavender you never had to compare to me. You have to remember that Harry, Ron and I have known each other for six years and we have been through a lot of things that have made us who we are. From what I could tell he was very happy when you two were together. We were just re-building our friendship again after your break up." I tell her._

_ "When I came back this year and we realised that you, Ron and Harry hadn't, I heard things that made me feel like last year was all a big joke at my expense." She says._

_ "What do you mean Lavender?" I ask her._

_ "Well people were saying that Ron only kissed me and went out with me to make you jealous. Also that the only person he would ever love would be you. I also heard that you two had been together in the past and then Ron dumped you for me. They made it out as if I kept you two apart and that you knew Ron didn't love me and you were laughing at me behind my back." Lavender says while looking at my shocked face._

_ "Ok, well to clear up some things. Ron and I have not been together before so he didn't dump me for you. Although we did confess our feelings for each other after Dumbledore's death we knew what Harry was planning and that we would be going with him. So we decided it would be better if we waited till after Riddle was dead before we started anything. Ron was angry when he kissed you because he and Ginny got into a fight and she said something that she shouldn't have. She mentioned that Ron was the only one out of the three of us to not have kissed anyone. We both knew that Harry had kissed Cho, but he didn't know that Krum kissed me. Once he knew I didn't like being around you two it was to make me jealous, except it made me realise my true feelings for him. However I do know that Ron did have some feelings for you and he didn't want to hurt you with breaking up with you. I promise you that I wasn't laughing at you at all." I explain._

_ "It didn't seem like he didn't want to hurt me when he came down from his dorm with you." Lavender said._

_ "Ok, that memory isn't exactly how it seems. Yes I was in his dorm but we weren't the only ones up there." I tell her, without telling her the whole truth._

_ "Was anything going on between you two while Ron and I were together?" She asked me seriously._

_ "No Lavender. Like I said before we only confessed our feelings after you and Ron had broken up." I explain._

_ "I don't want this to seem like I am jealous or anything. I just couldn't really see how the rumours about you two loving each other could be true? What I mean is how he could possibly love you because you two are complete opposites. That and the fact that you two argued so much." Lavender says._

_ "I can see why some people would assume that. However Ron is very clever and is incredible sweet at times. He can also be an idiot but his heart is always in the right place. He is very loyal to those he calls friends and also his family. As for the rumours they were never true. We did argue except most of the time we did it because we liked the reaction we got from the other. Was anything else said last year about us?" I ask her._

_ "Quite a lot actually. Besides the rumours that I have already mentioned there were rumours that the two of you weren't really on the run with Harry but were in hiding together. There was also one rumour that at one point most people believed and that was that you, Harry and Ron had all fallen out and were not talking to each other. It was also reported that you said that you wouldn't mind of Riddle killed Harry. Besides those rumours there were a lot about Ginny and Harry too. I have to say that I really felt for Ginny last year. Everyone seemed to bombard her with questions without thinking about her feelings at all." Lavender explained._

_ "I gathered that from what Neville has said. Ginny has also mentioned that she found it hard getting asked questions about the three of us because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know anything vital but she knew enough and I think she had a pretty good idea of what we were up to. I also think that she was not only worried about us, but her family too because she knew they would be a target from Deatheaters because of Harry and she would have been worried that she would never see Harry again let alone her brother and I As for me saying that I would want Riddle to kill Harry that is completely wrong as Harry is like my brother." I say. _

"_Hermione can I ask you a question?" Lavender asked after a slight pause._

_ "Yes." I say._

_ "Do you love Ron?" She asks._

_ "Yes. I do love him. I know I can't for see the future but I hope one way or another Ron is in it." I tell her._

_ "Why was Ron worried when I asked if I could talk to you?" Lavender said._

_ "I have a pretty good idea why he was worried. He is protective at the moment because of certain things that we went through this past year and he will be worried why you would want to talk to me." I explain._

_ "I'm seeing Dean." Lavender blurts out._

_ "Really? Since when? Congratulations?" I tell her._

_ "Since after the Battle. We actually got talking about you, Ron, Harry and Ginny, if I am honest." She says._

_ "Us?" I ask._

_ "Yes. Even though Harry and Ginny dated just before the end of sixth year he still found it hard seeing them together. I also said that it was strange seeing you and Ron together, well more as a couple than I had before." She explained._

_ "Neither of us were wanting to make it uncomfortable for anyone. We all know that it is kinda complicated what with you and Ron being exes and me having shared a dorm with you. The same goes for Harry and Dean as well for them, they are friends too." I say._

_ "If I am honest you guys have helped both Dean and I move on. We both knew that the Weasley we were dating didn't want to be with us. We both denied what we both knew was true aswell. Seeing the four of you together and even seeing you as couples let us know that now they were with who they wanted to be with." Lavender explained._

_ "Are you and Dean going to go public with your relationship?" I ask her._

_ "Not yet. Unlike you and Ron we don't know each other that well yet. However we are getting to know each other. At the moment I enjoy his company and dare I say this as I thought I was happy with Ron, I am even happier with Dean." Lavender says smiling. "What are you and Ron going to do about the press? As they will have a field day once they find out about you and Ron and Harry and Ginny." Lavender asked._

_ "At the moment we are going to do nothing about the press. It is none of their business who any of us date. Besides right now they are just happy that Riddle is dead." I tell her._

_ "Do you think you will return to Hogwarts when it re-opens?" She asked._

_ "Yes I do. And I have a very strong feeling that Ron, Harry and Ginny will to. Well I know that Mrs Weasley will want Ginny to return. Harry will probably return so they can spend time together and Ron will probably do the same and for the same reasons. What about you Lavender?" I ask._

_ "Yes I will return and I know that Dean and Seamus are both returning, as are Neville and Parvati." She tells me._

_The door then opens and Parvati walks in. When she notices that we are both in the room she says, "Sorry. I know you guys are talking but Ron sent me up here to see if Hermione was still alive."_

_ "How worried is he?" I ask._

_ "Very. Ginny made some comment that it wasn't as if Lavender was going to hold you up here and torture you Hermione. At that Ron almost tackled her to the ground, but Harry stepped in between them and said that Ginny didn't mean that comment and that Ron knew deep down you were safe. You alright Hermione?" Parvati explained._

_ "Err...yes. Let's just say that Ron was right to react the way he did to Ginny's comment. Although I am surprised that Harry and Ron didn't fight because of it." I say trying not to have flashbacks of Malfoy Manor._

_ "It was close. They were both reaching for their wands. They were not breaking eye contact. Harry then made a comment something like, 'We are not doing this again. Last time was bad enough and we both know how it ended.' Harry has tried to take Ron's mind of you two being up here but it hasn't worked. He just keeps saying 'She better be alright.' I don't know what it means though. I can tell that Harry is worried. I think it might be best if you were to come down." Parvati says looking at me._

_ "Yeah sounds like it." I say as I get off the bed and I see Lavender doing the same. We both then walk across to the door and the three of us descend down the stairs to the common room._

_ As soon as I enter the common room I am engulfed in a massive hug from my clearly worried boyfriend. He then pulls away and says, "What took so damn long 'Mione?"_

_ "Ronald language." I say scolded him. "We just got talking that was all." I add._

_ "You have been up there for hours." He says as we walk over the couch and I can see both Harry and Ginny sitting together._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe that Ginny made that comment. Does she know everything?" Dudley asked.

"Yes my whole family does. She apologised after. She never realised what she said until she said it." Ron told Dudley.

"Do you know everything?" I ask Dudley.

"Yes I do. Harry eventually told me. He said that he would tell you both about it." Dudley said. "You don't mind do you?" He added.

"No. It's good that Harry trusted you enough to tell you everything. It shows a lot about Harry by the way." I say.

"Yeah Harry doesn't trust people easily. However given the past between the two of you, I think it is a very good sign." Ron adds. Dudley then parks the car. He opens his car door and as he shuts it and walks around to Olivia's side he opens the door for Ron and me to get out. Once we are all out, we walk towards the hospital.

End Hermione's Point of View

**Find out how Harry is doing in the next chapter.**

**A.N:- I know it has been ages since I updated this but Uni work has been piling up and my work has also been a bit hectic. I am quite pleased with this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**Vikki **


	14. Revelations

Previously in Chapter 13

"Yes I do. Harry eventually told me. He said that he would tell you both about it." Dudley said. "You don't mind do you?" He added.

"No. It's good that Harry trusted you enough to tell you everything. It shows a lot about Harry by the way." I say.

"Yeah Harry doesn't trust people easily. However given the past between the two of you, I think it is a very good sign." Ron adds. Dudley then parks the car. He opens his car door and as he shuts it and walks around to Olivia's side he opens the door for Ron and me to get out. Once we are all out, we walk towards the hospital.

Chapter 14

Dudley's Point of View

I am walking down the pavement with Olivia's hand in mine, towards the hospital where my cousin is. As we come up to the boarded up building I can feel Olivia become slightly nervous.

"I think we have the wrong place?" I hear her say.

"No we don't Liv. This is the entrance. We just walk towards the doors and we will get into the hospital." I tell her. She looks at me like I have gone slightly mad. "Just trust me." I whisper in her ear. She nods her head and together we walk towards the boarded up doors.

Before I know it we are in the entrance of the hospital. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione join us. We all then make our way into the main reception area.

"So where is Harry? Also this looks a lot like a normal hospital." Olivia says.

"We have no idea where Harry is. As two sort of police people brought him in. However we should be able to find someone who knows where he is." Hermione explains.

Suddenly we hear someone calling behind us, "Ron. Hermione."

We all turn around and we come face to face with a tall man with long red hair that is tied in a ponytail. He is muscular and is tanned, so he must work outside a lot. Even though I think I met him the last I was here, I can't be sure.

"Charlie." Ron says as we walk up to him. "How is Harry?" He adds.

"He came around about half an hour ago. He was out for quite a while too. At the moment doesn't remember anything." Charlie explained.

"What? He has amnesia?" Hermione asked.

"Seems like it. I don't know if there have been any more developments as Mum sent me down here to keep a look out for you guys." Charlie says as he points at us. "I thought you were only going to get Harry's cousin?" He added as he notices Olivia.

"I am Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley and this is my girlfriend Olivia Reynolds. Even though I think you where here last time I came, I don't think we have met properly." I inform him. "It is nice to meet you Charlie." I say as I hold out my right hand to shake his.

Charlie shakes my hand and says, "Yes I was here last time you came. It is nice to meet you too Dudley." He then offers his hand to Olivia and she releases my hand and accepts Charlie's hand. He then lowers his lips to gently kiss the top of her hand, once he has stood back up he says, "It is a pleasure to meet you too Olivia."

"Likewise Charlie" She says as she links her hand with mine again.

"Now everyone knows everyone's name can we go and see Harry?" Ron asked rather impatiently.

"Right. He is on floor 5, room 1224." Charlie states as he starts to walk towards the lifts. Ron and Hermione follow Charlie with Olivia and me behind. In a few minutes we are all in the lift going up to the fifth floor.

"So Charlie what is it you do for a living?" Olivia asks.

"I err...look after dragons." Charlie says slowly.

"Wow. That sounds really interesting. Harry never mentioned that Ron had a brother who worked with Dragons or for that matter that Dragons existed." I exclaim.

"Dragons are cool. I also saw those two and Harry near the end of their first year at Hogwarts because I was taking a dragon from a friend of ours." Charlie explained while pointing at Ron and Hermione.

"From Hagrid by any chance?" I ask.

"Yeah, I take it Harry has mentioned him." Charlie says.

"Are you Ron's oldest brother?" Olivia asked.

"No I'm the second oldest. The oldest is Bill; he got married to Fleur almost a year ago now. Then there is me, Percy is next with F..." Charlie stops when he starts to say his dead brother's name.

"What is wrong?" Olivia asked when Charlie doesn't finish his sentence.

"They lost their brother Fred in the war." I say to Olivia. "He has a twin called George." I add.

"Thanks Dudley. Ron is next and last is Ginny. Although if I actually count all the members of the family it would be Bill, me, Fleur, Percy, Fred and George, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny." Charlie says.

"I can see why Fleur is family as she married your brother Bill, but Hermione and Harry aren't married to Ron or Ginny?" Olivia asked.

"They may not be married to either Ron or Ginny but they are also Ron's best friends and they have been thought of as family by all of us Weasleys for about 7 years now. They are our siblings wither they like it or not." Charlie says looking at Hermione.

"Harry and I both know it Charlie. We both think of you all as family too. You guys accepted us and showed us how a magical family works. You also gave both of us a home from home." Hermione says simply.

"I am glad to hear that Hermione. Now why is it that Harry has got the fact that we all care for him in his head but not that anything that happened during the war isn't his fault?" Charlie asks.

"That would most probably be because my parents always blamed him for things that he never did and he just accepted it." I tell them.

"Besides it took Harry years to accept that he was thought of as a family member." Ron adds.

A 'ping' sound fills the lift and we all look towards the doors and they slowly open. I let Olivia out in front of me and I follow her. Ron, Hermione and Charlie all follow behind us. Charlie then leads us down the corridor towards Harry's room. As we approach the room I can hear voices saying, "He will be fine Ginny." I then see the Weasleys all sitting outside the room. Ginny is in between her parents, Bill is next to a women that I assume is his wife. A tall red-haired boy who looks younger than Charlie is sitting next to George. They all see us approaching.

"Ron. Hermione. Finally." The woman next to Bill says.

"Sorry everyone." Hermione states as she and Ron both move towards Ginny.

"It is fine dear." Mrs Weasley says as she and Ron's dad move to let them sit either side of Ginny.

I then notice that Ron's dad is then standing next to me. "Nice to meet you again Dudley." He then holds out his hand which I shake. "Who is this lovely lady next to you?" He says indicating Olivia.

"Olivia Reynolds." Olivia says. "I'm Dudley's girlfriend." She adds.

"It is very nice to meet you Olivia. I'm Arthur Weasley." He says. He then points at everyone as he introduces the rest of the family.

"Why are we out here?" Ron asks once Arthur has finished.

"The healers are checking Harry over." Ginny states quietly.

"Has he remembered anything?" Hermione asks just as quietly.

"Not yet." Bill explains. "The healers say that his memory should come back soon." He adds at the shocked expressions on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Who has seen him?" I ask. "Have you spoken to him?" I add.

"We have all seen him, except for you, Olivia, Ron and Hermione." Percy explains.

"It has been hard to talk to him as we can't say much." George states.

The door to Harry's room then opens and the healer comes out and looks at us all. "Harry has had a very lucky escape. I wouldn't have thought that he would have survived the curse that was hit at him."

"That is Harry alright." George says smiling slightly. "One lucky guy." Although Hermione and Ron share a look at this information.

"Is there any news on Harry's amnesia?" I ask.

"Yes there is actually. He keeps muttering something about asking no questions." The healer says. I feel the entire colour drain from my face.

"Dudley?" I hear Olivia ask.

"He does remember something then. Although I don't know why he remembers that." I manage to say.

"What are you on about Dudley?" Molly Weasley asks me worriedly.

"That was the first thing my parents ever told him. He wasn't allowed to ask questions about anything." I explain.

"No wonder he knew nothing about the wizarding world if he wasn't allowed to ask questions." Percy states.

"How has Harry been since the war?" The healer asked. "Has he had nightmares?" He adds.

"He has been coping since the war just as everyone else has. Although he does blame himself for everything that happened" Arthur says.

"He does have nightmares but more about our time on the run and the battle than the past to be honest." Ron explains.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asks the healer.

"I just worry that Harry might experience nightmares that it all. Also his memory might come back to him while he sleeps." The healer explains.

Anything else the healer or anyone else said I didn't hear because I was looking at Harry through the window of his room. He was looking straight back at me. Looking him in the eyes I could see worry and fear there. Without a single word to anyone I let go of Olivia's hand and I walk towards his room without breaking our eye contact.

"Dudley, what are you doing?" I hear Fleur ask as I open the door to Harry's room.

It wasn't until I was about to walk into the room that I noticed the healer had gone. I opened the door and I sit in the chair beside Harry's bed. We just both sit there starting at each other for a while.

"Harry, do you know who I am?" I ask him slowly.

"Dudley, what is going on? Where am I?" Harry asks me slightly scared.

"Harry, you are in a special hospital." I tell him.

"What sort of special hospital?" He asks now even more scared.

"It is a hospital for people that have experienced a lot of pain in their lives." I explain to him.

"Ok. Who are all those people outside?" He asks while pointing at the Weasleys.

I can't help but smile as I say, "They are your family Harry."

"I don't have a family. My parents are dead remember. That is what your parents always say." He reminds me.

"They don't know what they are talking about. Your parents may be dead but you do have a family." I inform him. "Harry what school did you go to when you turned 11?" I decide to ask.

"Stonewall High" Harry responds with. I am shocked at his answer.

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" I question him with.

"No. Why do ask?" He says.

"Hogwarts is the school you went to when you turned 11 not Stonewall High." I tell him.

"How come I don't remember then?" He enquires.

"You have suffered from a large fall and have hit your head badly. You should remember soon." I enlighten him.

"Thanks for being here Big D." He says to me.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else, Harry." I tell him sincerely.

I can see that Harry is getting drowsy so I get up to leave him in peace and quiet.

End Dudley's Point of View

Ginny's Point of View

I am sitting in the corridor outside my boyfriend's room with the rest of my family. I am so scared about Harry, because we have been told that he has amnesia. When we walked into his room he looked at us all with a really confused look on his face, almost as if he had never seen us before. I will admit that I am hurt, because I thought that he might at least remember me. My parents then sit down on either side of me and I can feel my Mum put her arm around me she then says, "He will be fine Ginny." The next thing we know we hear footsteps coming along the corridor, and then I can see Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Dudley and a women that I don't recognise.

Bill is the first one to speak; I am only half listening to the conversation going on. Ron and Hermione make their way over to me and my parents leave. I can tell that they are both worried about me and that makes me worry even more.

I then hear Hermione's voice quietly whisper, "Gin. We are here for you." It was a simple sentence but meant the world to me. I smile a little at Hermione and she smiles back. She then takes my hand in hers and gives it a small squeeze.

Ron then asks why we are all outside the room. To which I reply with the Healers are checking Harry over. Hermione then asks if he has remembered anything, Bill then informs them that he hasn't but his memory should be back soon. Dudley and Olivia both ask some questions too but again I am only half listening. The door then opens from Harry's room and the healer walks out and starts telling us about Harry's condition. Everyone questions the healer and Dudley mentions that Harry was told from an early age not to ask questions. The healer then asks us questions about how Harry has been since the end of the war. I vaguely hear my Dad mention that he blames himself for everything that has happened and Ron mentions that Harry does have nightmares but not about his past more about their time on the run and the battle. Hermione asks why he wishes to know this information, to which the healer says that Harry's memory, might come back in his sleep and that he could re-live some of his past as it happens. The healer then says he will be back in a couple of hours to check on Harry's condition and leaves us all. I then notice that Dudley has gone very quiet and we all see that he is looking at Harry and is walking towards his room; he opens the door and sits down. They then start talking. We all watch the scene in front of us with worry in our faces.

"What is Dudley doing?" Percy asks.

"I wish I knew." Olivia states. "I know that he isn't that close to Harry but apparently that has changed recently." She adds.

"It has changed; the war has changed Harry's perspective on his life. He knows or knew that he had us as a family and always would. Except I think he also needed to know that at least one of his last blood relatives didn't hate him." I say.

"Dudley going into hiding last year changed him too. Before that he was rather arrogant and we would argue a lot during school." Olivia tells us.

"Now where have we heard about two people arguing a lot during school?" George says trying not to laugh while casting a look at Ron and Hermione.

"Are we ever going to live that down?" Ron asks us.

"No. Besides it is what you guys are famous for besides help to defeat Riddle" Charlie adds.

"That and denying their love for each other. No matter what Harry and I told them." I say.

"You make it sound like we hated each other." Hermione says.

"You may not have liked each other to begin with but your friendship was never that smooth was it?" Percy questions them.

However neither of them are able to answer because Mum cuts in with, "Stop teasing both Ron and Hermione."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Bill asks.

"Maybe Dud is making sure that Harry does have amnesia?" Olivia suggests.

"Whatever Harry has just said it has shocked Dudley big time." Dad says. We then see Dudley leaving the room as Harry is starting to fall asleep.

Dudley then walks out of the room with worry in his eyes and he looks at us all then says, "Is there somewhere private we can go and talk?"

"Yes there is a family room nearby that the healer said we could use." Dad explains. So we walk the short distance to the room. Once we all walk in we sit on the various seats available. Fleur and Hermione sit on Bill and Ron's laps, while Mum and Dad sit together on one of the sofas in the room. Charlie and Percy are next to Bill on the second of them. Dudley, Olivia, Hermione, Ron and I all share a sofa meanwhile George sits on the chair next to us.

"So what happened Dud?" Olivia asked him once we were all comfortable.

"It was odd, when I looked over at Harry we locked eyes and I could see that he recognised me and that he was scared. All I did was ask him some simple questions." Dudley explains.

"What shocked you?" Dad asked.

"You won't like the answer." He says slowly.

"Just tell us Dudley." Ron says.

"I asked him what school he went to when he turned 11. His answer was Stonewall High." Dudley tells us slowly.

"WHAT?" I say rather loudly. "He doesn't remember Hogwarts at all?" I ask slightly less loud.

"Seems like it. However there might be some hope. He asked who you all were and I replied that you were his family. He then said that he doesn't have a family as his parents are dead." Dudley states.

"So he knows that James and Lily are dead?" Percy asks.

"Yes. Which although isn't good, is good in the bigger scheme of things." Olivia says.

"There is something else; I haven't told him he is wizard yet. I have just said that he is in a special hospital for people that have suffered a lot of pain in their lives." Dudley explains.

"That is probably the best thing. Besides he might remember learning he is a wizard given time." Mum states.

"Is it possible for us to maybe trigger his memory?" Olivia asks.

"I am not sure if that is such a good idea. I think we should just give him time and see if he remembers something on his own." Hermione answers with.

Suddenly the door flies open and a mediwitch runs in the room, "Sorry to interrupt you all but Harry is having a nightmare we think and we can't calm him down." With that we all run out the room and towards Harry's room. As Hermione and Ron are at the door first they open the door to Harry's room, while the rest of us piled in behind them. Harry was lying in his bed with his sheets wrapped around him; he was saying, "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

I walk up to Harry's bed and gently place my hand on his shoulder. At my touch his eyes open and he looks around at us all extremely confused. "What is going on?" He asks us.

"We think you were having a nightmare mate." Ron says slowly.

Harry appears to not have heard Ron and blanks him as he says to Dudley, "Big D, what happened?"

Ron looked hurt at being blanked by Harry, "It is like Ron said you had a nightmare. Was the nightmare what I think it was?"

They look each other in the eyes and Harry answers with, "Yes it was. I haven't thought about it for years."

"Do you know what year it is Harry?" Dudley asks him carefully.

"It is 1998." Harry states firmly.

"That is correct. When is your birthday?" Dudley asks as he is the only one that Harry will talk to.

"31st July 1980" Harry says.

"Yes. What happened on my birthday trip to the zoo?" He asks him. Meanwhile everyone else in the room looked at him as if he had gone mad. "If he remembers this correctly then there is hope that he will remember what came after." He tells us.

"We were in the reptile house and you somehow feel into the enclosure where the snake had been." Harry explains.

"Correct. Now think back, do you remember ever receiving a letter?" He says slowly.

"Yes. It was from..." Harry starts to say before a massive smile crosses his face. He then turns his head away from Dudley and looks towards Ron and Hermione, "Ron. Hermione." He is still smiling madly.

Ron and Hermione are confused by this. "Do you remember us?" Hermione finally asks.

"Yes. Dudley seems to have triggered my memory as I remember getting my letter from Hogwarts. Hagrid delivered it and he brought me a birthday cake too." Harry explains.

"You seem to be getting your memory back mate." Ron states.

"What happened at the end of October in our 1st year of Hogwarts?" Hermione asks still unsure.

"You were in the loo 'Mione because of that idiot over there that you call a boyfriend." Harry starts to say, as Hermione can't help but smile at the nickname that only really Harry or Ron calls her. Ron is smiling slightly even though Harry has called him an idiot. "We rescued you from the troll that was in there at the time. We all got caught and we lost some house points but we have been best friends ever since." Harry finishes with.

"He certainly seems to have his memory back." George comments.

"Harry?" I question him.

He turns his head to look at me. He smiles at me because I know that he can tell I am worried. "Gin, I remember most things. Second year was the Chamber of Secrets and we both know that the less said about that, the better." He tells me while linking his hand with mine.

"What can't you remember Harry, dear?" Mum asks.

"The last thing I remember is getting our medals at the Ministry. After that it is all dark. The next thing after that is talking to Dudley and then having that nightmare..." He says and then looks at Dudley again. Dudley lowers his head in shame.

"Harry, what was the nightmare about?" Dad asks him.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now Arthur to be honest." Harry explains politely.

"Harry. I think it would be good if we did talk about it. Remember what I said they are your family." Dudley tells him.

"Maybe we should but it won't change anything." He states.

"It doesn't have to change anything, but you will finally get it off your chest. If I am honest I am surprised that they don't know about it." Dudley says.

"Remember what we told you Dudley, we knew Harry didn't like talking about his home life so we never talked about it." Hermione reminds him.

"In a way it should be something that you all should know about." Dudley says.

"Harry, what are you and Dudley talking about?" I ask him slowly.

Harry takes a deep breath before answering, "What we are talking about isn't nice and won't paint Dudley in a good light."

"Liv, I don't want you to hear this." I hear Dudley tell Olivia.

"No, I know you don't talk about your childhood much and that you regret things in your past. You have changed so much, no matter what you did in the past; it doesn't change my feelings for you." Olivia tells him.

"Go on Harry." Dudley says after a minute.

"Before I started Hogwarts I was bullied by Dudley and his gang at school. However even before that Dudley would beat me up at home." Harry told us slowly.

"You did what?" I asked Dudley looking at him. While he just lowers his head avoiding my eyes.

"Gin, he didn't know any better. My Aunt and Uncle encouraged him to do it. He didn't realise what he was doing was wrong." Harry says defending him.

I can tell Ron is pissed off at what he has heard and that Hermione is having a hard time calming him down. "How can you defend him?" Ron asked Harry in disbelief.

"He is my family Ron. How many times have your brothers or Gin teased you over the years? Yet you would lay down your life for them no matter what because they are your family." Harry tells Ron.

"Yeah but they never beat me up." Ron says still pissed.

"Did he ever do it after you started Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was too scared of him. I didn't know for years that Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts." Dudley explained.

"I kind of used being a wizard to my advantage to scare them." Harry said looking rather ashamed at it.

"Harry you don't have to be ashamed, when I found out you were a wizard, I was scared of you. Yeah you did torment me a little but it was nowhere near to what I did to you, or what my parents made you do." Dudley tells Harry.

"Thanks Dudley. When you left the house that night you showed me the respect that I never thought I would get from you or your parents." Harry confesses.

"You deserve my respect and so much more Harry. I still wish that my parents could come around to it. I just can't believe that my Mum is so willing to lose that last part of her beloved sister." Dudley says.

"Wait your mother loved Lily?" I ask him.

"Yes. When Dad and Harry weren't around she would tell me stories about Aunt Lily when she and Mum were children. She missed her so much when she left for Hogwarts, but Mum said that she changed when she came back." Dudley explains.

"Yes Lily did change at Hogwarts but also Dud you're Mum changed too. I suppose they both changed and neither expected them to. I gather that Lily stilled loved your Mum right until the end." Harry explains to a stunned Dudley.

"If only they could see you now Harry." Dudley says smiling at him and Harry smiled back.

"Do you mean Harry's parents?" Olivia asked.

"Yes and no. I did mean them but I also meant my parents. Harry is the bigger person is this. The way my parents and I treated Harry over the years we didn't deserve to be taken care of. He made sure that we still lived even if he didn't, which he didn't have to do." Dudley explained.

"That Dudley is Harry all over. He always has been a noble idiot." Ron says laughing.

The door opens and a mediwitch enters and says, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You can see Mr. Potter tomorrow." With that we all say our goodbyes and leave the room.

**A.N:- I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated this but uni has been crazy. However I only have three exams that start on Monday 9****th**** May. So after that I should be able to update more.**

**Vikki x**


End file.
